ps i love you more
by millerycafro
Summary: Vanessa Rochester is a competitive figure skater working towards the Olympic gold medal. on her way there, something happens. will she get her medal? how will her parents react? will her life ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

ONE: Vanessa's POV

January was coming to an end and I was ready to compete nationally. Yes, I, Vanessa Rochester was competing in the winter Olympics this year. I was ready, pumped, with my support team standing beside me; my coach, Molly; my mother; and my father.

They expected the Olympic gold medal from me. They had won theirs many years ago as ice dancers, and now it was my turn.

My third birthday present had been my first pair of figure skates. My sixth was my first pair of professional competitive skates. My parents constantly pushed me harder to be a better skater, and, honestly, that's all they cared about. Every year since kindergarten I had passed through school by scraping up D+s. I didn't care about my school work and neither did they.

Once I began the sixth grade, my coach began to pull me from school for practice time. Now I was in eleventh grade and I was competing in the Olympics.

Now, I'm sixteen, the youngest competitor since Valerie Kathryn won the gold eight years ago. I walked slowly down the exit ramp of the plane, letting my feet softly hit the soft Egyptian soil where this years Olympics would be held.

My hand was clutched around my Züca bags' handle while my butler carried my bags, just steps behind me.

I inhaled the dusty air before stepping into the limo before my parents and coach. We waited silently as my butler stepped into the front with the limos' driver to direct him to the hotel we were to stay at.

We got out once we were stopped in front of our fancy five-star hotel. I pulled my Züca behind me, not bothering to wait for anyone else. I walked into the cooled hotel and walked up straight to the receptionist.

"Gloria Rochester," I said, giving the girl my mothers name.

She nodded. "Suites eighty two, three, and four." as she handed me the keys.

"Thanks," I muttered, handing my mother the other two sets of keys, keeping room eighty-two for myself.

I turned on my heel and headed for the elevator. My butler was just behind me with my bags.

I looked at the panel before hitting the number eight. There were eight floors to this building with ten rooms on each floor; with the exception of level eight, of course. Suites were naturally bigger than the average hotel room, of course, giving them more space, so instead, there were only five rooms on this floor.

"Miss," my butlers voice pulled me out of my aimless thoughts. I straightened my shoulders and stepped out of the elevator. I took a left and then a right and then a left, arriving at my new suite. I stood my Züca in the middle of the room and decided to explore.

My bedroom was off to the left, a kitchen was straight in off of the living room, and a small dining room to the right. The bathroom was to the right of the kitchen and I had my own bathroom off of my bedroom. And the best part of my suite; my balcony; with a hammock laying off to the right.

"Perfect," I whispered. I went into my bedroom to find my bags placed on my bed and my butler was nowhere in sight. He was good at his job.

One by one, I placed my bags and suitcases on the dresser top and opened them all up, giving me a clear view of what lay within.

I fell back onto the bed to rest as the front door opened.

"Vanessa! It's time to go get a feel for the rink you're to compete in," Molly walked into my bedroom. I sat up immediately, rummaging through my suitcases to find my warm-up outfit; my Alice Springs, Australia Skating School warm-up outfit. Alice Springs, Australia tank top, yoga pants, and warm-up sweatshirt. I dressed silently and quickly before pulling my hair into a high pony-tail and putting on my make-up; smoky black eye-liner smudged on top and a thin line on bottom with mascara and lip-gloss. Simple, yet still looking good.

I gave myself a quick once-over and sighed as my eyes landed on my impressive cleavage. I thought of how all of my skating outfits had to be specially fitted for them to fit my form correctly. It sucked. I knew only one other skater in the world like me, and it was Valerie Kathryn.

She was an extremely famous, and, of course, beautiful Russian figure skater who had competed in the winter Olympics eight years ago at the age of sixteen and won the gold.

I was suddenly nervous as stepped into the rink with my Züca in tow behind me. I followed Molly silently, and, once we'd reached my private prep room, I stepped inside to put on my skates. I slid on my guards and nearly walked into somebody in my haste.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, dropping my iPod as I looked up and jumped backwards in surprise.

"It's alright," Valerie Kathryn smiled at me. "I'm Valerie Kathryn," she held her hand out. I shook her hand before introducing myself.

"I'm Vanessa Rochester." I stated.

"Nice to meet you. Your coach, Molly, had contacted me about you and I've decided to become a part of your support team." Valerie stated.

"Thank you, Miss Kathryn." I smiled to hid my astonishment.

"Call me Valerie," she waved away my gratitude. "Well, times-a-wasting. Let's get onto the ice," she said, her Russian accent flowing thick.

I quickly scooped my iPod off of the ground and headed towards the ice. I pulled off my guards and skated to the other end where an iHome was visible next to a CD player. I placed my guards and water in the space available next to the layers and stuck my iPod touch into the iHome.

Molly appeared next to the player, nodding at me, telling me that she had it. I skated to the center and got into position. 'All I Need' by Within Temptation flowed through the speakers as I gracefully made my way through my artistic program. As the song faded from the speaker, I ended an then skated over to Valerie.

"Any advise?" I asked.

"Only two things. Remember to keep both knees bent during power pumps and to keep your back straight during them. That's all I noticed. You bend your back just slightly during the pumps. Otherwise, you're pretty good." she smiled.

"Thanks," I said as I pivoted to go practice. I pulled my normal power pump and realized as sh told me, my back was slightly bent and my leading legs' knee was too stiff. So I experimented. I straightened out my back and bent my leading knee and found myself going faster off of power pumps that I ever had.

I skated back to Valerie with a grin on my face. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome, she smiled. "Now run through you program and try that." she said. I nodded and positioned myself in the center of the rink and began as 'All I Need' flowed through the rink once more. I completed my program, keeping my power pumps in mind. As soon as it ended I found myself standing next to Valerie with a huge grin on my face.

"You've got potential. You could definitely be a threat to the competitors who have done this before." she told me.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and stepped off of the ice. I followed suit and met Molly so she could give me my iPod, guards, and water.

"Go take your skates off and get your Züca. Let's go home so you can rest up for the opening ceremonies tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

TWO:Vanessa's POV

"Vanessa, get up. Now!" my mothers voice registered in my thoughts.

"I'm up," I muttered.

"Now. It's two-thirty. The opening ceremonies begin in an hour and a half. Get up. _Now!_" she was pissed. I wasn't listening to her again. Oops. I stretched and groaned, sitting up groggily. Thank you twelve hour sleeping pill; plus teenage hormones.

I stepped out of bed and wrapped myself in my soft, fuzzy, white bathrobe before going to find the thermostat. I didn't want the rooms to be this cold. I only liked the cold in the rink.

After finishing my scavenger hunt, I showered, dried my hair, and dressed in simple ripped skinny jeans and a tank top with my Alice Springs Skating School hoodie on top. I zipped my sweatshirt as I slid on my flip flops and headed out the door.

"What are you wearing?" my mother demanded, looking at me.

"Clothes," I responded automatically.

"Enough with your smart ass comments. Go get into something suitable for the _Opening Ceremonies_." She told me as I just stood and looked at her. "_Now!_" she commanded.

I shrugged and walked back into the suite. I sighed and began to rummage through my clothes.

"Need some help?" Valerie asked from the door.

"Please," I spun to face her.

"Something simple, but nice. Hm…" she began to look through a suitcase. She turned quickly to look at my sweatshirt before throwing my black mini skirt at me with a baby blue tank top.

"Keep the hoodie, but leave it unzipped half way. And," Valerie stooped down to my travel shoe case. "These," she tossed me my black gladiator sandals.

"Plain black eyeliner. Not smudged. Well, it depends. How about I just take care of that?"

"I guess," I said.

"Go change. I9'll get what I need." She smiled. I turned for my bathroom and changed into my ensemble. It was adorable.

As I opened the door, Valerie appeared.

"Good, you're ready." She forced me onto the counter and told me to close my eyes.

She lightly touched my face with her make up numerous times within the next few minutes, and then told me to look.

It was pretty. There was a thin line of eyeliner above my eyes which was overlapped by a layer of baby blue eye shadow. The bottom rims of my eyes were also lined with black eyeliner. It was a very pretty ensemble.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem. But I'm officially your stylist for the Olympics." She grinned. "And I'll come out with you, just in case."

"Sounds good." I grimaced, thinking of my mother.

We walked out in silence, meeting my parents and Molly down in the lobby.

"IT wasn't much of an improvement," my mother glared.

"Trust me. this is the perfect ensemble for the figure skating competitors to wear at the Opening Ceremonies." Valerie viewed her thoughts to my mother.

My mother grumbled a little more but we all did end up in the limo with Valerie Kathryn's behind us.

As we stepped out at the stadium, I was relieved that Valerie had dressed me in a skirt. It was dry and hot in this Egyptian air.

"Your only job during the Opening Ceremonies is," Valerie appeared beside me.

"To smile and wave." I finished her sentence.

"Correct. You'll be standing on a platform with all of the other competing skaters." She continued.

"Okay."

"Just smile and be happy. Oh, and one more thing," she smiled as I looked at her expectantly. "Don't let the other competitors get to you. Hold your head high, and ignore every word the say."

"Oohk," I agreed, taken aback.

"Just trust me," she promised, leading my parents, plus Molly and myself into the stadium. I definitely had butterflies threatening to overflow out of my stomach, but I would be okay. I'd done this a million and one times before.

I nodded as my mother gave the guy at the desk my name and motioned to me. he handed her four laminated passes and I waited for Valerie Kathryn to get hers.

"Here you go miss," I saw him smile as he handed her hers. She smiled warmly at him before coming back over to me.

"Lets go to your little 'prep room' to get you ready for the ceremony." She led me over to my small room.

"Okay, now, don't freak out. Just stay calm, smile, and wave and it'll all be good." Valerie smiled.

"You got it. Smile and wave. Smile and wave." I muttered as I dropped my cell phone onto the bench.

"Keep it with you. Trust me, but put it on silent." I shrugged, muted my phone, and then shoved it into my bra.

"I'm ready." I stood up straight, stretched, and headed out the door with Valerie Kathryn at my side. I heard mutters from the crowd as they saw my friend and it just reminded me to smile, so I plastered a fake smile on my face and continued walking towards the center of the arena.

"Alright," Valerie told me. "You stand there with the other competitors," she pointed. "And I'll be up there," she pointed to a VIP section of the stands. "With Molly and your parentals."

I nodded and hugged her quickly before heading off towards the skaters competitive platform.

The ceremony moved smoothly with many 'ooh's' and cheers from the crowd as Michelle Kwan lit the torch, signaling the true beginning of this years Olympic games, and the many surprised gasps as Valerie Kathryn stepped up to the plate for Russia next to the representatives from all the other countries to sing their national anthems.

"Okay!" Valerie met me back in my prep room. "You've got four days to shop and keep your head before your division of figure skaters competes. Okay?"

"Sweet, shopping. And you never told me you were representing Russia for the anthems!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my Züca and headed out the doorway to meet up with my parents and Molly.

Valerie merely shrugged. "Mrs. Rochester?" Valerie approached my mother.

"Yes," she turned stiffly towards Valerie.

"Would it be alright if Vanessa and I took the day to shop tomorrow? I think she deserves a treat." Valerie said politely as my jaw dropped to the floor. She was insane for even trying to speak to my mother in the first place.

"No, she'll be either practicing or resting up for the next four days. _You_ of all people should understand that, Miss Kathryn." My mother was such a bitch.

"Yes, Mrs. Rochester. Sorry to have bothered you." She turned away without another word and got swiftly into her limo. As soon as her door was shut, the limo took off.

I was sitting in my limo, sipping a strawberry frap when my phone vibrated.

_Your mom's kinda…_

_-Valerie_

I read silently.

_A bitch? Yeah, I know._

I sent back.

_Well, we'll just have to shop after the Olympics, I guess._

Valerie sent back.

_No. Come to my suite tonight with a lap top. We'll shop online. _

I sent.

_Can do. _


	3. Chapter 3

THREE: Valerie's POV

"Vanessa!" I whisper-called as I let myself into her room with my suite key.

"Hey!" she appeared in short shorts and a tank top hugging to her figure.

"Online shopping time!" I whisper-shouted as I showed her my little Netbook. She smiled and pulled out her Mac, waving it in the air before turning it on.

"I vote we look for skating accessories and stuff first." I clicked on my internet icon.

"Done," Vanessa grinned. As we shopped we talked quietly, whispered conversations going from boys to shoes to jumps and techniques. At one point Vanessa asked,

"So, have you ever considered just going pro to, like, perform in ice shows or just, kind of, becoming a coach or something, to bring some one else to the top like you did?"

"I've actually considered that a few times; I'm still trying to decide. It's like, stay famous for a while, or, like, disappear for a decade and come back with my champion. It's not an easy decision to make." I told her as I sifted through the seasons latest skating dress designs.

"Yeah, I guess I can see where you're coming from. Ooh, item four-oh-three on page four is adorable. I'm buying it. How long is shipping time?"

"Two days maximum. Why?" I asked.

"I _have_ to wear this dress for my program in the Olympics. Its way to adorable to pass up." she spun her computer around to show me a beautiful white skating dress with cold threaded embroidery edges. It was short, as skating dresses go, and had long sleeves with outward V's on the top of each hand. The neckline dipped down to just below her ribcage and the dress had gold rhinestones covering the front torso part and the right side of the bottom.

"Too true," I agreed. "It is adorable. But shouldn't you stick with what you already know works?"

"I guess…" she agreed grudgingly.

"Just to be safe, you know?"

"Yeah. Erg, I'm done shopping in skater-mode. It's girl shopping time." She closed out of the skaters shop an opened up her favorites bar, clicking rapidly on multiple sites.

"Jeez, how many are you opening?" I asked.

"Um…twelve of my usual seventeen. Why?" she looked up.

"Just wondering. I usually open one at a time or just stick to one." I laughed.

"Ooh, no way. I'm a multi-tasking shopper." She grinned.

Nice," I muttered as I added a new pair on bronze gladiator sandals to my cart.

* * *

"Jeez, is it really already two-thirty?' Vanessa asked me, stretching.

"Holy shit, it is!" I glanced at my computer clock. "Do you need to go to bed for practice tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I don't have any idea what times Molly wants me on the ice…" she responded.

"Well, I guess I should let you go get some sleep them. Don't want you to be tired during practice time." I closed down my lap top.

"I guess. We _have_ to do this again though." She insisted.

"Deal. We'll do it after you win the gold medal." I grinned.

"Deal," she grinned back at me as she closed her lap top.

We both stood up, hugged, and then went to our bedrooms to sleep until we absolutely had to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR: Vanessa's POV

The next three days flew by and before I knew it, tomorrow I was to compete. It was seven o'clock and I was ready for bed. Tomorrow, I'd sleep until ten-thirty, when I'd wake up and get all of my stuff into my Züca by eleven and be out of the door. I would arrive at the Egypt Skating Centre as eleven-fifteen and have forty-five minutes to get ready. I skate fourth out of twelve tomorrow.

I repeated this in my head time and time again until my twelve hour sleeping pill kicked in at eight o'clock.

I rolled over, stretching and groaning as I looked at the clock. It was ten, so I figured I could get a head start on today. I showered quickly and threw on my new over the book skating tights, yoga pants, tank top, sweatshirt, and gladiator sandals. I checked my Züca to make sure everything was in it before stuffing in my make up bag and multiple bottles of water to refill my Alice Springs one with.

I went to my bedroom and grabbed my simple black skating dress dusted lightly with baby blue sparkles. I brought the dress out on its hanger and hung it on the hooks to the door leading out to the hallway.

It was ten forty-five now and I had fifteen minutes to kill so I wandered into the kitchen and looked through the menu before room-service-ordering a bagel with plain cream cheese.

My bagel was here in five and I had ten minutes left to eat it.

I was just starting on my second half of the bagel when Valerie walks into my suite.

"Big day today; you ready for this?" she hugs me as I standup.

"Yes," I say surely. "I've been waiting for this for forever."

"Good, that's the attitude. What have you eaten for breakfast?"

"This bagel."

"You need fruit, for you metabolism." She explains, picking up my phone and ordering a fruit salad.

I shrug and let it go.

I sit and start eating my fruit as soon as it gets here. Valerie watches impatiently as I finish and as soon as I'm done she grabs the bowl and places it on the counter. She grabs my dress and I grab my Züca as we walk out the door and head for the limo.

We get in and the driver shuts the door behind us before sitting behind the wheel and starting towards the rink.

"Your parentals and Molly are already there at the rink. They surprisingly trusted that I'd have you there and ready on time." Valerie tells me as I laugh.

"You're going to do great. Trust me. I promise." We smile and the limo stops at the rink.

We both get out together and head into the rink to get me ready for my program.

Clouds of foundation powder and eyeliner attacks later, I was in my black and blue dress, tying my skates into place.

"Come here," Valerie says, sitting down on the bench and forcing me to surrender over my hands as soon as I'm done tying my skates.

She forcibly holds each hand still as she paints on thick white French tips with small sparkly blue strips just below the white lines.

"Thanks," I force out while I wait impatiently with my nails under her portable nail dryers.

"You're welcome," she smiles smugly. Ten minutes later, or what feels like about an hour later, Valerie finally lets me remove my dry hands from the dryers to see them.

"They're pretty," I mutter unexpectedly.

"I told you so," Valerie brags. "You can get them done professionally so you don't have to do them yourself." She informs me as I flutter my fingers around, watching them sparkle.

I look up and Valerie smiles, watching me study my hands.

"Are you ready?" she stands, waiting for me to follow suit. I stand with her and we go out to the rink. Val magically produces my Alice Springs water bottle, my music via CD, and my program layout.

"You're amazing." I say, hugging her quickly before snatching my water from her and pulling my iPod and headphones out from my Alice Springs sweatshirt pocket and began listening to All I Need by Within Temptation, getting myself mentally ready for my program.

As the song flowed I did my program in my head, preparing while I hydrated myself with the cool water in the bottle.

"I'm going to go put your music with the CD boy and then come to find you, okay?" she asks.

I nod and head towards the door to the ice where other figure skaters are waiting for the Zamboni to finish.

"Ready?" Valerie asks as she appears while I watch the Zamboni make its last lap around.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE: Valeries POV

"Okay, as soon as the Zamboni doors close, get on the ice. I want to see you warming up your layback, sit, camel, flying camel, and every other sp8in in your program; plus some if you must. After that I want to see jumps. I want to see all singles, just once each. Then doubles, triples, and quads. Comprende?" I ask her.

She nods seriously.

"Ooh, and don't forget your footwork." I add as she moves towards the ice. She nods once more as she removes her light blue guards and brings them across the ice to a small table.

I go over to the side while she practices. I see her warming up her flying camel at this point and look just in time to spot Molly making her way towards me while the parentals retreating backs are still visible behind her.

I look back at Vanessa to see her landing her double loop and watch continually until she's on quads. The only quads she has in the program are the flip, loop, lutz, and toe loop so the only quads I see her confidently landing are those four. I see her then focus on footwork and know she's ready for this to be her turn.

"All skaters have two more minutes of warm up before they must get off the ice and the first six competitors will be up for performances." The head judge announced. I nodded to myself and watched as Vanessa ran through the combination jumps of her program. Good thing because I'd forgotten to tell her that.

"All skaters off the ice now. All skaters off ice now." The intercom spoke at us.

"Here," I say to Vanessa as she gets off the ice.

"Why?" Vanessa asks holding her own.

"These are designed to let the flow of music through them but everything else doesn't exist." I tell her.

She takes them without question and automatically puts one into her right ear, leaving the left unplugged for the time being.

"First up is Aarika, skating from Germany." The head judge speaks to us. She's in a simple black dress with a green intricate design of ribbon laced around her arms and torso.

"Next up is Elizabeth, skating from England," the voice toned out, commenting vaguely about her looks and style. She wore a simple red dress dusted in pure golden sparkles.

"Third skating today is Albania's' own Era," they inform the expectant crowd. She skates onto the ice sporting a dark blue dress with an intricate black design that reminds me almost of dark forest trees…

"Now, halfway through the first round of skaters, we have Vanessa Rochester, skating from Australia. You know, she's the youngest competitor at age sixteen since Valerie Kathryn competed and won the gold. And," they continue dramatically. "We've heard rumor that Valerie Kathryn has been around supporting Miss Rochester." the crown erupts into discussion on my location and status.

Vanessa is in center ice now and moments tick by as All I Need begins to flow through the rink.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX: Vanessa's POV

All I Need flowed through the speakers and my program began. I began with my quick, powerful strokes before instantly gaining more speed and strength. I had left crossovers and prepared myself for my first jump of the program; a quad flip. I landed easily, coming out of it before quickly leaping into my flying sit spin. I pulled out again, gaining some power before going into an easy beillmann across the ice. I pulled out giving my crossovers my all before throwing myself into my quad lutz triple toe loop combination jump. I quickly turned forwards, sinking into my lunge and swinging around before rising again and turning into my right foot power pulls. My spiral I pulled next felt like the highest spiral I'd ever skated but I quickly pulled into a curved Ina baur before flipping around into a backwards spread eagle. I came out of that doing constant switch foot turns and quick edges and then did a few traveling toe pick spins before lurching into my camel spin. I upped my speed, only upping my adrenaline and pulled my triple axel perfectly. I turned forwards, pulling left then right crossovers before turning backwards to toe pick the ice hard, throwing myself into a quad toe loop. I landed and began the entrance to my beillmann spin, rotating about eight or so times before turning that into a scratch spin. I cane out of spinning pulling some traveling spin footwork and doing some left than right power-pulls, gaining the speed for my layback spin. I gain speed from crossovers as I quickly hump into my quad toe loop once more and land quickly, turning forwards, pulling some simple waltz footwork before beginning the entrance to my quad loop. I curl my edge, leaping hard into the jump.

_Shit_, I think to myself. The moment I took off into the air, I knew something wasn't right about my jump. I rotate the quoted four times but I know I'm in trouble as I go into my landing.

I bend my right knee, impacting my weight as I land, but I don't stop falling. I hear several distinct cracks before I feel it and slam into the ground. The pain of the cracks I heard and the impact of hitting the ice are too much to bear, and everything goes black…

My ear plugs have fallen out slightly so I hear the screams coming from the stands. Fuck. I try to get up but a hard hand pushes me back down.

"It's cold," I complain as I open my eyes to see that I'm surrounded by medics.

"What-?" I begin to ask as something lightly brushes my right leg and everything goes black once again with no more than a whimper escaping from my mouth.

As I slowly fade back into awareness, I hear an even beeping noise and I smell the burning scent of rubbing alcohol.

_Where am I?_ I wonder as I peek through my lashes and begin blinking spastically as blinding white light registers itself in my vision.

After the quick initial shock, my eyes slowly register the light and I take in my surroundings. The walls are a plain grey, I'm in a bed with railings and itchy sheets, something extremely heavy is weighting down my right leg, my head is pounding – like, as in, it has a pulse. – and there is a little red button in my left hand.

_I'm in a hospital_, my subconscious tells me.

_Why?_ I ask it.

I get no responding realization and out of frustration, form fists, accidentally hitting my red panic button.

A nurse rushes in and stares at me wildly.

"Sorry," I say weakly. "Where am I? What's going on? Where are my parents?" I ask.

"You're okay?" she asks. I nod, waiting for my questions to get answered. She exhales in relief and begins. "You're in Egypt's Central Hospital, your parents are… are… I'm not sure actually. And you're here because of the nasty fall you took on the ice." She looks at my leg pointedly.

"What happened to it?" I ask quietly.

"You landed that quad jump just wrong. You broke your femur, your calf, tore your ACL and got several cracks in your knee cap."

"Ooh my god. Am I ever gonna be able to walk again? Or skate? I have to be able to skate. My parents will be pissed. I let them down, I failed." I begin crying.

"Hey, hey, shh shh shh, you'll be Oohkay. You'll be able to walk again, eventually. I'm sorry, but no, you will never be able to competitively skate again. There's nothing to do for this. There is surgery for your ACL that can make it so you can skate, but you'll never be able to compete again." She says sadly.

"Damn, well, schedule me for the ACL surgery please, then." I ask.

"I can't hon, not until your bones heal."

"Ooh, I'll just have it done at home then, once I'm better. I won't be here much longer."

She nods thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, dear. I saw your performance. You really are a beautiful skater. It's a shame you couldn't place," she tells me. It's my turn to nod and blush.

"Thanks," I mutter. "Can you find my parents?" I ask sweetly. I need time to myself.

"Sure sweetie. Gloria and Glen, right?" she checks.

"Yes, thank you," I say as she exits my room. I click the 'lights off' button on the remote I find on the table beside me and settle in to wait for my mom and dad to come see me.

"Vanessa," my mom walks into my room five minutes later.

"Hi mom, dad," I greet them.

"Vanessa," my mom begins. I look at her. "How could you do that?" she hisses. What? She's mat at _me?_ Why? This wasn't even my fault!

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Why didn't you down grade to a triple if you knew your take off wasn't right? If you went down to a triple you could've fallen and gotten back up. You still could've placed," she got angrier by the second.

"Are you _kidding_ me? I'm in a bed with bars, needles in my arm, and a cast weighing down my _entire_ right leg and you're mad at me?" I raise my voice slightly. "I can't believe you. And dad, how could you just stand there and do nothing? What kind of parents are you? I can't even look at you right now. Get out; get out of my room _now_. I'll see you back at home in Australia. _Bye_." I close my eyes and rest my head on my pillow. I hear then leave and I press the red button in my hand. I hope the same nurse comes back in.

"Sweetie, are you alright? I heard yelling."

"Fine, when can I be discharged?" I demand.

"In a few hours. Let me run your papers through and have the doctor sign off on then and then he'll come and talk to you before setting you free." She smiles.

"Thanks," I smile back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**xA/N: oohk, sorry for the long wait, ih just kinda got caught up in my other story 'ignorance' lohll, so ih put that aside and just focused on this story for a little while. Anywayss, onwards with chapter 7…x**

**xEmily's POVx**

"Em, when's the food gonna be done?" Quil whines.

"Shut up Quil," I warn. "It'll be done when it's do-" I stop as the phone rings.

"I got it!" Seth shouts as he jumps up. "Hello?" he answers. "Uh, yeah, hold on." I hear him say as I feel a hand tap my shoulder. I silently hold my hand out for the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Emily Young?" I hear from the other end.

"Speaking," I respond.

"Em, you have to help me. It's Vanessa," she sobs out. "I'm coming back to La Push, I can't take it anymore. I can't stay with mom and dad at all. Everywhere I look it's figure skating this or 'I can't believe you failed us' that, it's awful." She stops talking but I can still hear her sobs.

"Nessa, shh, shh, calm down. It'll be fine. Pack some beach clothes and some warm clothes and get on your plane. I'll meet you here at the Port Angeles airport when you land. Call them now; the next incoming flight to Port Angeles is tonight at midnight from Australia, ok?" I tell her as I push my laptop out of my way to flip the bacon that's currently sizzling on the stove.

"Oohkay, you sure?" she asks.

"Yes, you'll stay here with Sam and I until you can get a place of your own of something, oohk?"

"Thanks cuz, I love you." She responds.

"Of course, see you at midnight," I smile. "Be safe, love you but I have to go finish dinner, oohk? See you later."

"Oohk, thanks Em. Bye," she hangs up.

"Who was that?" Sam walks into the kitchen.

"That was my cousin, Vanessa," I tell him as I flip the bacon around in the pan.

"Vanessa in Australia?" he asks.

"The only," I smile.

"Wait, Vanessa _Rochester_? _Olympic Skater_ Vanessa Rochester?" Paul asks, knowing from Sams mind as he walks into my kitchen.

"Yeah," I shrug. I'm not denying she is an amazing skater, but it's no big deal. That's how she always acted, so I just followed suit.

"Damn, Em. You're _related_ to her? She's _hot_. I mean, seriously, have you _seen_ her?" Paul gets excited; he's thinking with his manhood apparently.

"She's a girl Paul, a human being, not just something on a pedestal for you to ogle at." Sam tells him.

"You're one to talk, Sam. I've seen your mind," Paul responds darkly as they all laugh.

**xfast forward to midnightx**

Ten-thirty, time to go to Port Angeles to pick Nessa up at the airport.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Sam asks from behind me as his arms snake around my waist.

"Yes, I have to do this on my own. You'll meet her tomorrow when we all wake up-oohk?" I turn and kiss him.

"Alright, fine. But if you need anything, _anything at all_, you call me oohk? And I'll be there in minutes." He tells me seriously.

"Oohk, I can do that. Love you," I press my lips to his again.

"I love you too, now go, before I don't let you," he grins as he playfully pushes me out the doors.

"Fine," I huff. "I see how it is; you want me out so you can go party with those cute La Push girls," I fake pout.

"Definitely," he laughs. I fake sniff like I'm crying. "You know I'm only joking. You _know_ I only have eyes for you my sweet," he rushes out to fix this ohh so _fake_ situation. I grin mentally.

I grin up at him, "I know," before sprinting out the door towards my little Toyota Corolla before he can catch me.

**xfast forward to airportx**

I sit down at the café and order a medium strawberry frappé, knowing I'll need it to stay awake. I'm sure Vanessa hasn't actually had chocolate since the last time I saw her; five years ago. I order her a medium double chocolate frappé and pay as I sit and wait for flight two-twenty-eight-Australia to land.

Half of my frappé later the secretary's bass voice booms through the airport. "Flight two-twenty-eight-Australia is now landing. Two-twenty-eight-Australia is landing now," before the loud speaker clicks off and I turn around to head towards where she would be coming out of.

**xVanessa's POVx**

"Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing. We will be landing at Port Angeles airport momentarily," the pilots voice says robotically. I sit still and try to be patient for the next five minutes before his boring, monotonous voice fills the first class cabin. "We have now landed at Port Angeles airport. Thank you for flying with 'Cross International' flights." He shuts off the speaker as we all stand up and board off the plane. I wait until the end and hobble off, relying on the walking cast encasing my right leg to keep me up and standing.

I slowly hobble out carrying my black Australia Springs Skating School tote bag on my shoulder to find Emily Young standing no even ten feet from me.

"EM!" I shout as she launches herself at me.

"Hey, girly, Jeehz, that looks uncomfortable. How are you? How are Aunt Gloria and Uncle Glen?" she asks.

"Meh, it's the only thing keeping me standing right now. I'm fine, they're good I guess. Disappointed because I didn't place in the Olympics because I broke my leg in like _twelve_ different places, but you know, the usual." I shrug.

"I'm sorry, that sucks. I got you a present," she grins.

"Em, you didn't have to." I scowl as she h ands me a café cup.

"Just drink it," she grins. I glare at her and cautiously take a sip. I nearly moan as the _amazing_ taste of a double chocolate frappé hits my tongue.

"Thanks, Em, you're the best," I grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now lets go get your luggage and head home because I'm tired." She says as she drags me along to the luggage claim.

I grab my ginormous black duffle bag with, of course, an Alice Springs logo on it and then wait for my Züca to come through before grabbing hold of it and following Emily out to her car.

"I can't believe you fit it all into one bag plus your Züca." She scoffs at me as I throw them in the back seat of her red Toyota Corolla.

"Meh, I left most of it there. This is just to hold me over until I can hit the mall," I grin and show her my shiny black credit card linked to my parents joint account.

"Nice, wait, you're sixteen right?" she asks. I merely nod. "You'll be attending La Push high then," she states.

"Nah, I dropped out of high school the day I turned sixteen," I tell her.

"Why?"

"Skating was so time consuming, I was pretty much failing anyways, so I figured, what's the point? And got the hell outta there." I say as I laugh.

"I can home school you, get you up to date for the basics," she offers.

"Thanks, Em, but I'll get by fine. With my parents money I'm set for life."

"Well, alright then I guess." She caves and turns up the radio as The Time pours out of the speakers by Dirtybit.

**xfast forward:almost to housex**

We were five minutes away from the house, according to Emily, when Quitter by Carrie Underwood came on.

**Here's how it goes  
Boy meets girl, girl leaves boy  
That's all I know  
All I've done, all my life  
'Cause throughout history  
I've only been with jerks  
Who couldn't take it  
But you see the picket fence  
the swing on the front porch  
With us two on it  
When I believe that nothing lasts forever  
You stay with me, keeping us together  
And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up  
'Til now, I've always been a quitter  
You rescued me  
Saved my life just in time  
Saw past all my issues and scars  
And made me try  
'Cause oh, the way you're kissing me  
Makes it hard to breathe  
But I still like it  
Oh oh, it truly feels like a dream  
You know exactly how I want it  
And I believe that nothing lasts forever  
You stay with me, keeping us together  
And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up  
'Til now, I've always been a quitter  
I've always been a quitter**

**mMmmmmm  
When I believe that nothing lasts forever  
You stay with me, keeping us together  
And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up  
'Til now, I've always been a quitter  
I've always been a quitter**

Just as the song ends we turn into a short driveway that leads up to a small little cottage type place, "It looks very…_homey_." I tell her.

"Thanks, Sam built it for me. I love it," she smiles as she shuts her car off. We hop out and I grab my stuff as we head into her house.

"Sam's asleep but I'll show you the bedroom you can stay in before I hit the sack too. Oohk?" she heads off down the hall. "Here you go," Emily says. "A bathroom is attached to the room. Feel free to do whatever you want, just leave a note if you leave. I'll see you in the morning, love you, night." Emily hugs me before heading down the hall a little more.

"Night," I respond as I close my door behind me. I'm already in pajamas so I merely place my Züca in a corner and my huge duffle on top of the dresser before pulling my pillows out of my bag and throw them onto the bed before hobbling slowly over to the bed and laying down, and totally blacking out.

**xmorningx**

"Ungh," I groan as the light filters through my eyelids. I roll onto my back and pull my pillow over my face, blocking out the light. I reach onto the nightstand and find my cell, holding it close to my face to see it.

Two-forty-five-pm my phone reads. _Woah_, _I've been sleeping that long?_ I think to myself. I feel a warm breeze hit my bare left leg as I sit up, slowly taking in my surroundings.

There were deep red sheets surrounding my body and very natural looking beige walls. There was mahogany furniture around the room along with two doors, one to the hallway, and the other, I'm assuming, to the bathroom.

I sigh and get out of bed, heading for the bathroom. I glance one in the mirror before giving up on my hair and just pulling it up into a sloppy ponytail. I wash my face and brush my teeth before re-applying a fresh, thin layer of makeup: eyeliner only.

Satisfied with my work, I slowly begin to hobble out to the kitchen, where I hear plenty of noise coming from.

I quietly walk up behind Emily, who's cooking something delicious smelling on the stove and pause, putting a finger to my lips so the guys surrounding us don't say anything.

"EMILY!" I squeal as I wrap my arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Holy shit! Jesus, Nessa, you really shouldn't give people heart attacks like that," she scolds me.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it," I grin at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm an easy target. Oohkay, so these are the boys; Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Jared, Seth, and Paul. This is Jareds girlfriend Kim, Jakes girlfriend Renesmee aka Nessie, and this here is Claire, whom Quil _should_ be babysitting right now," she scowls at him as she clings to her ankles, making it impossible to move. "Guys, this is Vanessa," she introduces us.

"Rochester?" Embry asks.

"Don't remind me," I tell him.

"Um…Sorry?" Embry responds. I laugh and look at Emily. "Ooh, Em, by the way, I'm changing my name. I'm no longer going to be known as Vanessa Rochester, _the skater_. I'm getting rid of it. From now on, I'm Vanessa Mai."

"Vanessa _Mai_? Where did that come from?" one of the guys ask with a very asshole ish type of attitude.

"_Mai_ happens to be my middle name, thank you very much. Is that a problem to _you_?" I snap bitchily back as I realize I'm talking to Paul. And then my thoughts totally stop when his eyes meet mine. Honestly, I think the world just stopped spinning.


	8. Chapter 8

**xA/N: be proud of me, readers. hahaha, ih updated sooner than 2 months later! lohll. read on! DON'T SKIP A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER ITS IMPORTANT. AND MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN A PRIZE FOR SOME1.x**

**xPaul POVx**

Emily won't say a thing about the Vanessa girl. All I hear to indicate that she's even in this house is the sound of her even breathing coming form the spare bedroom. I was a little worried though, it was two-thirty in the afternoon and this girl was _still_ passed out completely.

"Em, when's the food?" I ask, trying not to be an asshole.

"When it is, boys," Em pokes her head around the corner to the living room. "Shush, or you'll wake up Vanessa." She scolds them.

"Sorry, Em," Collin and Brady say together in that weird twin way. They shut off the game and came into the kitchen ten minutes later as I hear an, "Ungh," come from the girls' room.

I wait another five minutes and then hear quiet, uneven footsteps coming down the hall. Every other step is signaled by a soft, audible _thunk_. I look over to see a girl in an orange tank top that's pushed up over her hip at one point, showing her smooth, tan skin; from sleep no doubt, with plaid blue and orange short shorts that made her hips look absolutely amazing. She had a gold chain around her neck with a solid gold looking figure skate on the end of it. As I watched her walk down the hall I noticed she was hobbling so I looked down to see her _entire_ right leg covered in a bulky black walking casty - bracey thingy._ Holy hell_, what did this girl _do_ to herself?

She looked at each of us quickly before putting one finger up to her delicious looking mouth to tell us to keep quite as she sneaks up behind Emily and yells, "Emily!" as she wraps her arms around Em's shoulders.

"Holy shit! Jesus Nessa, you really shouldn't give people heart attacks like that." Emily scolds her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it," she grins impishly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm an easy target. Oohkay, so these are the boys; Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Jared, Seth, and Paul. This is Jared's girlfriend Kim, Jakes girlfriend Renesmee aka Nessie, and this here is Claire, whom Quil _should_ be babysitting right now," she scowls at him as she clings to her ankles, making it impossible to move. "Guys, this is Vanessa,"

"Rochester?" Embry asks.

"Don't remind me," she responds, crestfallen.

"Um…sorry?" he offers as she laughs, looking to Emily.

"Ooh, Em, by the way, I'm changing my name. I'm no longer going to be known as Vanessa Rochester, _the skater_. I'm getting rid of it. From now on, I'm Vanessa Mai."

"Vanessa _Mai_? Where did that come from?" I ask in a very cocky tone.

"_Mai_ happens to be my middle name, thank you very much. Is that a problem to _you_?" she responds bitchily as I look into her eyes for the first time. And once we make eye contact, my world stops. My world just altered completely. I want nothing more than to protect her. To keep her safe from the world she lives within.

I looked at her lips and wanted mine to suddenly be on hers. She was _mine_, and _anyone_ who got in my way would wish they were never born. _Mine_, my wolf growls.

_FUCK!_ I just imprinted on Emily's cousin, _world class skater_ Vanessa Rochester…Mai.

"_Paul_," Emily warns me. I snap my gaze away from Vanessa and level a pleading one towards Em.

"Not my choice, sorry," I tell her as I back out of the room.

"Paul, its ok man," Sam appears at the door. "Just spend time with her and get to know her, ok? If she ends up hurting because you make a jack ass move and ignore her, _Emily_ will kick your ass." He warns, "Not me. And I won't be stopping her."

"Ok, I just need some air. Lemme go for a walk or something. I'll be back," I say as I dart around Sam and head towards the beach.

**xVanessa POVx**

I felt a small tug on my heart as Paul backed out of the room. What was that all about? Why does it hurt because he walked out of the room?

"Hey Em, can we go to the beach? It looks nice out." I ask.

"Sure, let me take off the eggs. Go change into a suit or something, and I'll be ready in a second." She says.

"Oohkay," I smile as I wobble down to my room and pull out my plum purple Victoria's Secret string bikini, white short shorts, and my white lacy cami from old navy. I change, grab a towel and slide on my white flip flop before heading for the kitchen where eight oversized boys were wolfing down eggs and bacon.

"You, Quil, you're on dish duty," I tell him, leaving no room to argue. He merely looks at me, startled, before nodding. "Oohk," was all he said.

"Good boy," I pat his curly head as Emily appears in black shorts with a green bikini halter top. "Cute," I grin, exaggerating the 'u.' "Let's go," I grab her arm and pull her along.

"You're lucky. You must have brought this weather with you. It's warm and only mid-march. It's _strange_," she tells me.

"Yes, because I'm the best," I grin.

"What's that?" she points to underneath my towel.

"My cast cover. It's a water resistant thing and keeps sand out too," I tell her.

"Clever," she laughs as we get to the beach and walk down the coast. I slip my cover onto my leg so I don't get my brace filled with sand.

"Wow," I whisper as I look up and spot a beautiful grey wolf looking animal sitting at the edge of the woods.

"What?" Emily asks as she follows my gaze. "_Paul,_" she hisses. _Paul_? The wolfs head snaps towards us as he backs into the woods.

"_Paul?_" I ask as I look into his eyes and see the familiar grey with the green ring around the pupil. "Paul?" I ask again, whispering this time. The wolf dips his head and stops backing up.

"Well, the wolfs out of the bag now," Emily says from my side. "Paul, phase back," she sighs. "Might as well explain now." She says as the wolf disappears into the woods.

Thirty seconds later, Paul [human Paul] comes out of the woods, wearing only a pair of cut-off jean shorts.

"Explain what?" I ask nobody in specific.

"Paul," I begin. "Was that wolf…_you_?" I ask.

"I…yes…Me, Sam, Jake, Quil…all of us turn into wolves. We're made to protect our tribe, our people." he explains.

"Oohkay, what's up with these weird feelings I've been getting though?" I ask.

"That's because of imprinting. It's when a wolf finds their soul mate. They look into each others eyes and the wolf suddenly wants to protect her, nothing ad can come to her. She balances him out, helps control his anger. He's anything she needs him to be; friend, protector, lover; _anything_." He explains.

I stay silent for a moment, taking this all in. the Quiliute spirit gods just chose this god of a man for _me? Me?_

"Oohkay," was all I said as I moved forwards and hugged him.

"You accept the imprint?" he asks, shocked.

"Yes, I accept my imprint," I smile.

**xPaul POVx**

"You accept the imprint?" I ask her, shocked as I hug her back.

"Yes, I accept my imprint." She smiles up at me, resting her chin on my chest.

"_Your_ imprint?" I ask, chuckling.

"Well, if I'm apparently owned by you now, literally, I own you too," she grins.

"Not exactly…" I tell her.

"Damn," she pouts.

"Do you still want to go swimming?" I ask her.

"Sure, I guess. Em, you still up for it?" she asks.

"Sure, let's wait for the rest to get here though." She says.

"Oohk," Em says as we go over to the edge of the woods and sit on the logs. I pull Nessa onto my lap and look down at her.

"Emily?" I hear Sam yell as they make their way onto the sand.

"SAM!" she squeals, launching herself at him.

"Hey, guys all clear. Is Nessie clear to cross the border? I want her to come swim," Jake asks as he exits the woods to my right.

"Yeah, it's all good. Why don't you invite all of them to come?" Sam tells him.

"Thanks, Sam," Jake grins.

Vanessa suddenly shoots up from my lap. "LEE-LEE!" she screams as Leah spots her and sprints to her.

'NESSA!" she yells as she collides with her in a huge hug. "Oh my god how are you? How's Aunt Gloria and Uncle Glen? How's Australia? and skating? Oh my god, what happened to your leg?" she rambles out, asking the most important question I hadn't yet; her leg.

"Chill, Leah, breathe, I'm good. They're fine, I guess. I landed my quad wrong in the Olympic program _at_ the Olympics. They're pissed at me. So angry, so I left. I'm living here with Emily now. I broke my femur, my calf bones, [yes both of them], I have a bunch of cracks in my knee cap, and I tore my acl clean in half." She explains.

_Ouch_, my mind tells me as I merely stare at her.

"Jake!" I hear Nessie scream as she launches herself at him.

"Hells Bells?" I hear Vanessa say.

**xA/N: oohk, so ihm just looking for a few new characters. ih might end up using some characters that were given to me through other reviews 2 some of my othr stories, but ihd love for a few of you readers to create your own characters that you'd like to c in here. n/e waysss...THANKSS :Dx  
xtheblondex3**


	9. Chapter 9

**xA/N: be proud of me, ih posted this sooner than a month later! hahah. read on lovers, read onx**

**xNine Bella's POVx**

"Hells Bells?" I hear a female voice ask me. I survey the area and only spot one new girl as a part of the group.

"Ness?" I gasp as I spot the human. "What are you doing here? Dude, how'd you manage _that_?" I ask her as I fly in front of her at inhuman speed before stopping dead a foot away.

"Oh my god you look so different!" she gushed. "I moved here. Did you watch the Olympics in February?" she asked. I nod. "When I fell, I broke my femur, both bones in my calf, got a hunch of cracks in my knee cap, and tore my acl right in half. My parents were pretty fucking pissed because I didn't win an Olympic medal like them so I moved. I just couldn't deal with them anymore." She makes a face.

"Jeez, girly, sucks serious dick," we giggle.

"Meh, it's all good," she smiles at me. I lean in quick to give her a hug.

"Ooh my god, you look _soo_ different since the last time I saw you!" she squeals.

"Yeah, I've gotten married, and Nessie there, she's my daughter." I grin. I tell her because I know she knows the secret. Well, the wolves anyways.

"But you're only twenty!" she shouts. I grin.

"How about a girls' night soon? I'll explain then." I ask hopefully.

"NO!" Paul appears next to her.

"Excuse me?" she turns to him, a glare in her eyes.

"_No,_ you can't go there without on of us," he says.

"Fine, Leah?" she turns to the female wolf.

"Yeah, sure," she shrugs. I throw a smile her way.

"Fine, but can you call me before you go to sleep and when you wake up?" he asks Nessa.

"I guess," she allows, grinning.

"Oohk," he smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. "Thank you," he kisses the top of her head.

**xVanessa POVx**

Paul smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. "Thank you," he murmurs before kissing the top of my head.

"Mhm," I reply as I begin to talk to Bella about Australia.

**xRenesmee POVx**

"Jake!" I screech as he splashes me with water. "Be nice to me," I pout as he comes over and envelopes me in a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"No you're not," I tease.

"Nessiieee…" he wines. I giggle as I reach up to kiss him.

"Stay innocent," he breathes into my ear as I giggle once more.

"Cute," he comments as I whack him in the head.

"Hey!" he jumps back. "That's not very nice, missy," he wags his finger in my face. So I bite him.

"OW!" he yells. "Renesmee, you haven't done that in _years_. That hurt." He tells me.

I shrug. "It was in my face and I didn't like it." I say as he grumbles, sulking around like a small school boy.

"Oh grow a set, Black." I tell him as he sinks into a low crouch, growling playfully at me.

"Bite me," I retort as he lunges at me, slamming into me as we fly into the water. "JACOB BLACK IH _HATE_ YOU!" I screech as I get out of the water. "These were good shoes and now they're _RUINED!_" I yell.

"Aw, Nessie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he hugs me.

"Nessie, you oohkay?" my mom and dad appear in front of me.

"Fine," I snap as Jake mumbles something that sounds like _'time of the month.'_

"I am _NOT_ on my fucking period Jacob Black, because trust me, you'd fucking know, just as I would, if I was bleeding from my vagina." I yell as I stomp off in the general direction towards the new girl, Vanessa.

"Hey, you oohk?" she asks.

"Oh _shit_," I mutter as I recount the last two months in my head.

"What?" she asks.

"Come for a walk with me?" I ask her. "Just up the beach, that's all." I clarify with her boyfriend.

"Oohk," she hugs him before grabbing my hand and pulling me up the beach.

"Super wolf hearing _sucks_," she grins at me.

"Tell me about it!" I laugh.

"So, is everything oohk with you and Jake?" she asks.

"Yeah, I just got this wicked weird mood swing though. Like, I've never had those before." I tell her.

"Not even during pms?" she asks.

"No, speaking of which," I pause and count. "I should have my period now." I feel a horrified expression creep onto my face. "_Shit!"_ I scream as I start crying.

"Well, you're definitely emotional enough," Vanessa chuckles.

"Shut the hell up," I snap. "Oh my god I'm soo sorry," I panic. I had no reason to be a total bitch to her, she hadn't done anything to me, and she'd actually been here for me.

"Hey, chill its oohk. Isn't your granddad a doctor?" she asks.

"Yes. Will you talk to him with me? I'm so scared," I whisper as she wraps me in a hug.

"Of course," she whispers. "Of course I will." She smiles up at me.

"You know, I just met you; sorry all this just happened. Didn't mean to lay it all on you like this," I hug her.

"'S no problem, sweetie," she says in her Australian accent as she hugs me back.

"Let's go swim!" I grin as I drag her along.

"Uh, Nessie, I don't move too quickly, hon. Slow the fuck down," she says seriously before bursting out in giggles as I turn to survey her, myself laughing with her.

"Ooh yeah, sorry," I grimace as I remember her right leg is incased in a walking cast.

"'S all good," she calms her laughs. "Hmm, I don't really feel up to swimming, but we can just walk along the water," she suggests.

"Mkay," I shrug as we slowly make out way to the shoreline. "The water feels good," I sigh as my feet hit the cool water.

"We should have the guys hang out with us tonight too. Make it a party until we kick them out," Vanessa suggests.

"_Ooh that'd be funn!"_ I squeal. "Sam! Granddad!" I call as they both sprint over to us.

"Yes?" Granddad asks.

"Could the wolf boys cross the line tonight? So we can have a party before girls night?" I ask.

"Sure, hon; that seems fine. The wolf boys are welcome on our side anytime, they know that." He says peacefully.

"Thank you. We'll just keep Quil or someone on patrol while we stay," Sam responds.

"That won't be necessary. We'll just send someone out every half hour or so to fun a quick patrol twice around so we can all be together, alright?" granddad says as Sam merely nods in agreement.

"Guys!" I yell as I sprint back towards the rest. "Let's go to granddads! Come on! Sam and granddad all said its all clear!" I jump up and down happily.

"Let's go!" Jake picks me up.

"No, I have to stay for a second. You guys go ahead. Nessa and granddad, I need you to stay here," I tell them.

**xPaul POVx**

"No, I have to stay here for a second. You guys go ahead. Nessa and granddad, I need you to stay here," Nessie asks.

"Oohk? You guys go on ahead; we'll catch up." Carlisle says. We all nod and take to the woods, literally dragging Bella, Edward, and Jake away from the beach.


	10. Chapter 10

**xA/N: haha oohk, yeshh for 1, ih did change my namie thingiee, haha but ih like this 1 :) soo, again, b proud of me for having this up this soon aftr the last update. anywaysss...here ya goo :)**

**xTEN: Carlisle's POVx**

I watch silently as Paul and Sam work to drag Jake away, Emmett and Jasper pull Bella along, and Esme, Alice, and Rose work together to thwart Edward.

"I feel bad, but they'll know eventually," Nessie sighs.

"Alright, what's going on," I ask as I lose sight of the rest, sure that they're out of earshot.

"I…I think…I think…" Renesmee stutters.

"She thinks she's pregnant," Vanessa intercedes on her behalf. She throws her a grateful smile.

"When was the first day of your last period?" I ask.

"A month and a half ago," she whispers.

"Well, let's go take a look then," I say as I look to Vanessa. "You'll have to climb on my back," I say.

"Um…granddad, it'd be easier to carry her," she looks pointedly to Vanessa's right leg.

"It seems to. Well, alright then. May I?" I hold my arms out.

"Um…go ahead?" she responds. I carefully pick her up and Nessie and I race through the woods towards out own home. I set Nessa down as we reach the porch.

"Woah," she blinks. "That was cool," she laughs before Nessie grabs her hand and pulls her inside.

"Where are the others?" Nessa asks.

"At my house back in the woods further," Nessie replies.

**xVanessa POVx**

"Ooh, that's cool, I want to see your house later," I grin.

"Sure," Nessie replies as she helps me up the stairs.

"We're going to my medical set up room, just across from my office on the second floor," Carlisle informs me. I nod and focus on not tripping_ up_ the stairs.

"Here we go," Carlisle murmurs as we reach the landing. He leads us to the second door on the left and my eyes widen as I take in the room.

"Woah," I find myself saying for the second time today. "This place is so cool! Where'd you get all this stuff?"

"Time and money acquire," he responds as Renesmee lies down on the mattresses.

"Vanessa, can you hold my hand?" she asks nervously. "I'm scared," she whispers.

"Its oohkay, of course I can," I respond as I move over to her and grab hold of her hand.

**xJacob's POVx**

"Dude, they're at the main house," Paul stands and exits Bella's home as we all follow.

As we enter the house, a fast, steady beating noise registers in my ears.

"Nessie? Carlisle?" I shout as I race up the stairs. I follow the sound until I end up outside the room Bella was kept in while she changed.

"Renesmee?" I ask again as Bella and Edward appear at my sides. I twist the handle but it's locked.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, open this door _right now,_" Bella demands as she rattles the door.

"Hells Bells chill," I hear as Vanessa opens the door to reveal Carlisle and Renesmee standing just behind her.

"Renesmee Cullen, what is going on?" Edward demands as tears full my imprints eyes.

**xRenesmee's POVx**

"Renesmee Cullen, what is going on?' my father asks. Tears fill my eyes and I suddenly feel nauseous.

"Jake," I whisper. He doesn't wait for further responds before enveloping me in a warm hug.

"What's wrong sweetie? Is everything oohk?" he asks.

I can't find it in myself to tell him out loud so I merely grab his hand and press it to my still flat stomach.

A long moment passes before I literally hear it click in his mind. "Really?" he asks as soon as he realized what I was trying to tell him.

I nod, afraid of his reaction.

"Oh my god, Nessie!" he spins me around in a circle. "I love you so much, I'm so excited!" he grins so big I thought his face hurt.

"Nessie?" my mother steps forwards.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean for it to happen. But I'm really excited, and I know that we can do this," I smile up at her.

"As much as I wish you could've waited a little longer, I'm proud of you, always facing everything head on," she smiles and wraps me and Jake in a hug.

"You take good care of her Jake, or I'll have your man-card and there will be no more mini Black-Cullens running around this place after this one," dad threatens as he smiles and wraps the three of us within his arms.

"Dad," I whined. He smiles and we retreat back downstairs.

"Really?" grandma asks as we hit the bottom step. I nod once before finding myself wrapped in a vice-like hug. "I'm so happy for you," she pulls back and I find myself being passed around to my family members, vampire, wolf, and human alike.

**xVanessa POVx**

"Aaaahhh!" I scream as I'm tackled onto Rosalie's bed by Paul and he slowly tickles me to death. "NOOOOO!" I yell as I try to pull his hands away.

"I don't think so," Paul straddles my thighs to keep me still. "Not until you admit that I'm a sexy beast and you want to jump me," he grins evilly as I scream again.

"Nooo!" I yell as he continues to tickle me mercilessly.

"Say it," he growls.

"Never," I manage a glare between giggles.

"Say it," he repeats threatingly.

"Noo!" my voice shoots through a few octaves as he continues his form of torture. "Nessie!" I screech. "HELP MEEE!"

"Nessie isn't available at the moment," Jake says creepily before laughing.

"Say it," he growls again.

"NO!" I yell back at him as I attempt to wiggle out from under him.

"Not going to work this time, little girl."

"I'm NOT short; you're just freakishly tall." I pout.

"No, you're _very_ short; and yes, I'm freakishly tall," he allows.

"Ugh," I grumble as I push him backwards, causing him to fall on his back between my legs so I can hop off of Rosalie's bed and try to escape.

"I don't think so," he grabs me from behind.

"So help me Meraz, let me go if you know what's good for you," I say darkly as I search for Renesmee.

Nessa?" Paul asks. I glance up at him quickly before hobbling off to find her.

"Rose!" I call as she appears before me. "Where's Nessie?"

"Why?"

"I need…something," I say shyly. She looks at me questioningly. "I need a tampon," I admit as she laughs and Paul freezes behind me, unsure how to react.

I grin quickly up at him before hobbling after Rosalie to find Renesmee.

"Here," Rose disappears around a corner. I follow her into a hug bathroom and catch the flying blue box that she threw at my face.

"We keep stocked for the other imprints and Nessie, you know, just incase." She tells me.

Thanks," I say as she slips out of the bathroom so I can use it.

"Eep!" I squeak as Paul's arms appear around my waist as I emerge from the bathroom, a short two minutes later.

"You oohk?" he asks.

"Of course, it's just my period, Paul. I need to stop at the drug store on the way home tomorrow, though. Oohk?"

"Its oohk," he smiles and simply lets it go.

"Nessa!" Bella appears in front of me.

"Hells Bells," I respond.

"BOYS, OUT!" she raises her voice so I know the whole house can hear her. There are grumbles and shouts of protest as we all troop down the stairs.

"Call me or something before you fall asleep tonight, oohk?" he says as he hugs me.

"Oohk, and when I wake up," I recite back.

"And when you wake up," he repeats before sighing.

**xA/N: oohk, so thx 4 reading this. ihm hoping to have the next chapter up by sunday, but no guarantees lohll. anyhoo, thxx :Dx**

**xTheBlondex3x:)x**


	11. Chapter 11

**xA/N: sry this took a little longer to update than ih meant it to, but its longer than usual, and ff was being difficult, and wldnt let me publish it for the longest time, so its to make up for it :) lohl. thx.x  
xTheBlondex**

**xELEVEN: Rosalie POVx**

"BOYS, OUT!" I hear Bella call from the floor below us. Emmett groans and kisses me one last time before we all head downstairs.

"Guys, _OUT_," Alice demands as soon as Em and I hit the bottom step.

"But Ali," I whine.

"But Rosie," she mimics. "No, this is _GIRLS_ night, so unless Emmett is willing to chop his balls off for a vagina, he can leave." Alice says mercilessly.

"Fine, be that way, and _NEVER _call me Rosie again," I respond menacingly. "Bye, Em, I love you," I reach up to kiss him.

"Love you too, Rosie," he responds into my mouth. I pull back immediately and cuff the back of his head.

"I said don't call me that," I growl.

"Sorry, babe, I couldn't help it," he grins.

"Yeah, well resist the temptation next time, or you'll find yourself _quite_ sorry," I scowl.

"I'm sorry babe, I'll remember that, I promise." He kisses me gently before lagging along after Jasper and Paul. "I can't believe they're making us leave," I hear Emmett grumble to the others as they take off towards Canada.

"Alright, girls night?" I turn to Vanessa.

"Explain first," she says. I look to Bella, confused.

"I promised her I'd explain about us if we had a girls' night. She knows about the wolves, but not us, so I figured, what the hell." Bella explains.

"Ooh, oohk," I reply as we all head up to my room.

"Oohk, so you now that our guys are wolves," Nessie begins.

"And that we're not exactly human," I continue.

"SO to put this simply, we're vampires," Bella says.

**xVanessa POVx**

"So to put this simply, we're vampires," Bella says.

I double take. "Wait…what? Why is it not dark, why aren't you sucking my blood? How come your eyes aren't red?"

"Because we're different from normal vampires. We're known to the rest of the vampire world as the vampire 'vegetarians,' because we live off the blood of animals. The darkness is just a myth, and our eyes are gold because we drink animal blood, not humans. If we were to drink humans' blood, we'd have red eyes," Alice explains.

"SO, other vampires eat humans?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're the ones we hunt," Leah grins.

"Nice, nice," I smile back before turning to Bella. "So, how is Renesmee your daughter? You're twenty, and she's, what – seventeen?" I ask.

"That's just the thing. So, Edward and I married when I was eighteen. On our honeymoon, I became pregnant with Renesmee.

"When I got pregnant with her, Edward was a vampire. He can tell you his story. So because Renesmee was biologically half vampire, my pregnancy was irregular, sped-up if you will.

"Instead of a nine month pregnancy, I had merely a month and a half. After birth, she grew quickly, going form an infant to a toddler within weeks. She spoke her first words at two or so months, and took her first steps not three weeks later." She tells me.

"So you're only…" I could.

"Technically, almost four years old. Physically and mentally, I will forever be sixteen or seventeen years old," Nessie says.

"Damnn…" I whisper.

"Yeah, its crazy." Bella laughs. "And the only reason I'm not still human is because I literally died giving birth to her. Like, legit, my heart stopped beating…what…four times?" she says.

"Damn, Hells Bells," I mutter. "You sure know how to cause hell," I grin.

"It's all in the name," she grins back.

"Oohk, lets get this ladies night started. I'll just ask questions as I think of them, oohk?" I say as Rosalie and Alice leave the room.

"Uuhooh," I say looking to Emily.

She grins. "They're very unpredictable. So be careful, and _never_ leave them in charge of planning _any_ type of party unless you want all of the west coast at it," she warns.

"Good to know," I laugh.

"The funny thing is that you think I'm joking," she mutters darkly as Rosalie and Alice re-enter the room with huge bags with French words on them.

"Mani-pedis anyone?" Alice asks.

"Seriously?" my jaw drops.

"I went to collage to be a beautician at one point," Rosalie half smiles. "Hair, nails, spa, masseuse, the whole nine yards."

"And I learn from her," Alice grins, pointing at Rose.

"I love you, can you give me a back massage?" I ask.

"Sure, lay on your stomach on my bed," Rosalie says as I do as instructed.

"Who did you nails last?" Rosalie asks as she straddles the back of my thighs and begins massaging my back.

"Ungh, that feels so good, Rose. You have no idea how much I love you right now," I say as she works out a knot.

"Nails last?" she asks again.

"Ooh, my friend Valerie Kathryn did them for the Olympics," I smile.

"_The_ Valerie Kathryn?" Alice asks.

"Obvi," I say, laughing at her.

"Oh my god!" Alice squeals. "I want to meet her!" her voice shoots through three octaves.

"I'll see what I can do," I smile as she jumps up and down in excitement. "Pixie, chill," I demand. She freezes at my new nickname for her.

"Pixie?" she asks.

"Well, you're really short, but mad skinny; really bouncy and hyper, and super cute," I add. "So yes, Pixie," I smile.

"I'm not short, I'm fucking fun sized," she grumbles.

"Oohk, my bad," I chuckle.

"Pjs and movies?" Nessie suggests from her current place of painting Leah's nails.

"Don't' have any," I respond.

"I do, duh," she grins.

"Pick some out for me, but it has to be shorts because of my cast," I tell her as Alice stands.

"Getting movies. Requests?" she asks.

"I really want to see _Avatar_," I say.

"But that's not a chick flick," she grumbles.

"So?" I challenge.

"Fine, anyone else?" she asks.

"How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days?" Kim suggests while waving her hands around like a mad woman, drying her nails.

"Oohk," Alice disappears as we prepare for a very lazy, girly night.

**xPaul POVx**

"I can't believe they're making us leave," Emmett grumbles.

"I know, man, I know." I say.

"I wonder how she'll take it," Edward says.

"Take what?" I ask.

"They're telling her the vampire secret tonight," he says.

"_What?_" I turn on him.

"They're telling her we're vampires," he repeats.

"Without asking me? Without me there?" I growl.

"Dude, chill. Leah, Emily, Kim and the rest are there. She'll take it fine," Sam pats my back.

"If she goes into shock or something…" I mutter darkly, not bothering to finish my sentence.

"She's tough, she'll be fine," Embry says.

"Oh shit," I mutter as I hear an urgent howl from the woods. "Stay here, I'll come back to get you if we need you," I say to Edward as I strip and phase.

_What's happening?_ I hear a new voice whimper in my mind.

_Cool,_ another one all hyped up.

_Brady?_ The small voice asks.

_Collin?_ The hyped one says.

_What's going on?_ They ask.

_You're wolves, like in the legends._ I tell them. _Guys go back, I got this,_ I tell them. Sam nods his head in approval before phasing out with the rest.

_Who're you?_ The hyped one asks.

_I'm Paul, you're Brady right?_ I think. _And Collin,_ I think towards the shy one.

_Yeah,_ they say together.

_We're twins,_ Collin thinks.

_Good to know,_ I chuckle._ Oohk lets get you two phased back. I need you to think human. Think human and think happy,_ I tell them both.

_Human and happy?_ Collin asks.

_Human and happy,_ I repeat. They concentrate on the two of them chilling, watching television and moments later, they're sitting on the ground, stark naked.

I phase back and pull my cut offs on. "I'll go find you guys pants," I chuckle as I go inside their house.

"Who the fuck are you?" I hear as a drunken man enters the room.

"Your worst nightmare," I growl darkly as I disappear down the hall at an inhuman speed.

I sift through a drawer and pull out two pairs of jean shorts for the boys. I jump out the window and toss them to them.

"These will do until we can get you new ones. You'll need to learn to control your anger though," I say as they stand.

"Let's go party at Sam's," I say as they fall into stride beside me. "Who was that man?" I ask.

Collin starts shaking, but the look on his face tells me it's from fear. "Our father," he whispers.

"Are you afraid of him?" I ask.

"No," he whispers. I give him a look. "Yes," he admits.

"What does he do to you?"

"He says if we tell, he'll put a bullet through our heads," Collin whispers.

"Beats us, tells us we're worthless," Brady whispers.

"Ever since mom died," Collin says. He was the momma's boy, I can tell.

"You don't live there anymore," I state. They look confusedly at me. "You live with me now," I tell them.

"You sure?" they ask together.

"Positive, I'm your new 'legal guardian,'" I put air quotes around 'legal guardian,' because none of that crap really matters here on the rez.

They look at me questioningly so I nod, and they both jump over to me, giving me the biggest hug I've ever received.

"Thank you," they whisper together.

"Alright," I say. "Let's go get drunk at Sams place," I say.

"But 'were only seventeen," they say.

"And I'm only nineteen," I say. "You'll live." I laugh. They shrug and we race back to Sam's place.

"Yo, Sam, Collin and Brady phased. Collin, Brady, the pack." I say.

"Hey," they all mutter and Jared tosses me a beer.

**xFast forwardx2amx**

I feel pressure in my side. "Ungh," I mumble, rolling over.

"Paul, man, Vanessa texted you," Brady says nudging my side again.

I sit up groggily. "Thanks," I mumble as I take my phone.

_Sorry ih didn't call, didn't know if you were still up. Sleep good, see you tomorrow xVanessax_

So I text back, _It's oohk,I was waiting for your call and I fell asleep. See you tomorrow xP_

I wait five minutes and get no response, so I roll back over and fall back to sleep.

**xMorningx**

I roll over, groggy and look at my phone. _Ten thirty two am_ it reads.

I go into my inbox to find no new messages so I add Vanessa to my contacts and text her.

_Morning pretty girl xP_ I send. I look around to see Jared and Sam doing the same.

"I wish Em were here to cook," Sam groans.

"I wonder if Vanessa can cook," I wonder aloud to the guys.

"Doubt it man, she's world class." Quil responds.

"True," I agree grudgingly. We all get up and decide to head for the small breakfast diner up the road where Sue works.

"Morning boys," Sue grins at us as we enter. "Where are the girls this morning?" she asks. "She texted me last night asking if I could manage the day without her or Kim."

We sit as Sam says, "Girls night at the Cullen's place to welcome Vanessa."

"Vanessa?" she asks.

"Pauls' girl," Quil drawls.

"Congrats Paul," Sue grins. "The usual boys?" she pulls out her pad.

There's a murmured chorus of 'hell yeahs' as she smiles and walks away while writing feverishly on her notepad.

She comes back a few minutes later with a tray full of coffees and turns to the boys.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. New?" she smiles.

The both merely nod.

"What would you like to eat and drink?" she asks kindly.

"Um…just give us what Paul usually has," Collin says.

"You sure?" she says skeptically. The both nod and she walks back to the kitchen smiling. She reappears with two coffees for the both of them.

"Your food will be done in a few," she smiles.

**xSkip eatingx**

By the time we're done eating it's twelve thirty and we're all dropping our wallets onto the table to pitch in.

We leave the money with the bill and a forty dollar tip for Sue as we head back to my place.

"Wait, let's go see the girls," Jared's face lights up.

"But what if they're still sleeping? I don't exactly want to feel their wrath," I say.

"They'll live," Sam laughs as we switch route to head for the Cullen's.

**xA/N: sooo whaddya thinkk? lohll. the new chptr is almost done. the nly reason ih didnt post this sooner is bc ih was too lazy to type it up haha. ih write all of this down on paper, u no, the old fashion way, hahah, then ih type it up. so ihll update soon. PRESS THE LITTLE BLUE AND YELLOW BUTTON. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!x  
xTheBlondex**


	12. Chapter 12

**xA/N: this update was pretty damn quick, if i do say so myself. haha. what was it, an hour aftr the last chptr? my personal record :D haha.x  
xTheBlondex**

**xTwelvexVanessa's POVx**

"Rose, can I shower?" I ask as she catches me from face planting.

"Yeah. You realize you slept like, double the time of the others, right?" she asks as I look at my phone. It flashes four thirty up at me and I gape at it. "Haha, I wish you could see your face right now," she chuckles as she leads me to her closet. "Pick out whatever, I really don't care." She disappears. I hear voices from downstairs and realize that the boys are back.

I smile as I grab some clothes and head for the shower.

**xFast forward-getting out of showerx**

I step out of the shower and inhale deeply, the steam-filled air clearing my cluttered head.

"Shit," I mutter to myself as I realize I forgot a cami and underwear. "Rose?" I call as I enter her closet.

"Sí?" she giggles, appearing next to me.

"What size bras do you have?" I ask.

"Um…why?"

"I need a clean one," I laugh.

"What size do you need?" she grins.

"Thirty-four double d," I whisper so nobody can hear but her.

"Here," she goes to the corner of the room. "Excess amounts of money get you _everything,_" she laughs. "Even though none of us need this size," she grins.

"Well, now you have a reason," I say as she disappears and I walk back out to her bedroom with a tanktop and undies sitting on the bed.

"Aah!" I squeak and drop my under-clothes onto the floor as large, warm arms appear around my waist, pulling me back into a rock hard chest.

I go back willingly as I clutch the top of my towel, keeping it from hitting the floor.

"Why didn't you call me when you woke up?" Pauls' husky voice appears in my ear.

"Because when I woke up, I heard you guys all downstairs," I grin as I turn in his arms to face him.

"I see, and you thought that you'd just take four years to get your cute ass downstairs to see me, or that I'd pass up the chance to see you in a towel," he grins cheekily.

"Well, as much as I'd _love_ to stay here in a towel in your arms getting eye fucked _all day_, I have to go get dressed and fix my hair _before_ I turn into hair woman," I say as I squat down, pick up my new 'under clothes,' and quickly walk towards the bathroom. I shut the door and lock it, finding a hair dryer and straightener in her drawers.

I plug them in before going through the remaining drawers to find make up.

I pull on my new dark wash ripped jean short shorts with lime green patches on my butt over my cute black booty cut Victoria's Secret underwear. I pull a white lacy Old Navy tank top over my new black lacy Victoria's Secret matching bra and then my lime green, deep v-neck long sleeved shirt on over it so the lace shows along the v. I look in the mirror and grin at the irony as I read, "I bite," with a :) face and little fangs sticking out beneath the words.

I laugh to myself as I draw a thick line of smokey black eyeliner along the top and bottom of my eyes before drying my hair. I then apply foundation and clip up the top half up with a giant clip I find and begin straightening my hair.

I open the cabinet beneath the sink as I finish and find Rosalie's Coconut Passion perfume from Victoria's Secret. I spray it around myself and spin in a slow circle before placing it back and finally stepping out of the bathroom.

"It took you long enough," Paul's arms wrap around me, my forehead resting on his chest.

"That was fast, as far as me getting ready goes," I look up at him, my chin resting on his chest now.

"Is that so?" he asks as he leans his head down towards mine.

"Mmm," was all I could manage to get out. My hands rest upon his chest, lying limply as he suddenly presses his hot lips to mine.

"_Mine_," he whisper-growls as he pulls back for a breath.

"Yours," I tell him as the butterflies go fucking crazy in my stomach, and I see fireworks behind my eye lids.

"You sure, little girl? You don't know what you're getting yourself into," he says quietly.

"Yours," I repeat simply as I reach up on my tip toes to kiss the edge of his jaw. "Dammit, why do I have to be so short," I curse myself mentally even more than I accidentally let slip aloud.

He laughs. "Because it makes you, you, shorty," he grins impishly.

"Call me shorty, one more time," I threaten him.

He puts his hands up in the air in the universal 'I surrender,' gesture before dropping them to back around my waist.

"Cute shirt," he grins as we head downstairs where the others are.

"Thanks," I flash a smile.

"I have an _amazing_ view, too," that impish grin of his appears on his face again. I scowl up at him and cover myself briefly, laughing at his pout before returning my arms to my sides.

"Finally," I sigh as I step onto the ground, safe from the stairs for now. Paul shakes his head and laughs as I'm attacked by Kim, Emily, and Renesmee.

"How did you sleep so long?" Nessie asks.

"Easy, just don't wake up," I say as they laugh at me. "_What_?" I ask.

"Hey, love the shirt," Jasper grins.

"I know, right?" I laugh. "Mmm, I'm hungry," I venture towards the kitchen.

"Touché," Nessie follows me, Paul and Jake in tow.

"Vanessa Mai," Carlisle's disapproving tone reaches us as he appears in the doorway.

"Yes?" I respond innocently. I haven't done anything wrong here…yet.

"How long have you been in that cast?" he asks.

"Um…" I count in my head: week and a half at home, half week here, a half week in the hospital…ish. "Two and a half weeks…ish," I respond.

"And where are your crutches?" he asks.

"In Australia," I smile innocently again.

"Tsk tsk tsk," he clicks his tongue in disapproval. "You shouldn't be walking on that leg alone yet, you cold alter its healing process."

"I can't skate ever again, so what's the point?" I ask.

"For you to be able to _walk_ on it again afterwards." He responds.

"Yeah, well…"

"Vanessa, you should do what the doctor says," Paul appears behind me.

"I…alright fine. But you owe be _big time,_" I scowl at Paul as Carlisle disappears and reappears with shiny, metal crutches in his hands. He silently hands them over, a smile in place on his face.

"Thank you," Carlisle says.

"Yeah yeah, I really didn't want to use these stupid things, though," I grumble. I turn and make my way over to the fridge, pulling out milk and eggs before beginning my search for the bread.

"What are you making?" Paul asks.

"French toast," I respond as I throw the bread over to the stove.

"You can cook?" he asks.

"Of course," I respond as I drop a slice of butter into the pan.

I feel eyes on my back and turn to see the entire pack standing there.

**xPaul POVx**

"You can cook?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course," she drops some butter into the pan.

I turn to look at the pack as they enter the room. I watch as Quil's jaw drops. I take out my phone and send him a one worded message.

_Pwnd xP_

_Stfu _I get back as Vanessa turns around to se who's in the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you all would like some…" she asks.

A huge chorus of 'yes pleases,' and 'yeahs' is muttered around the room.

"Alright, Esme, I hope you're stocked on eggs and bread," she calls.

"Of course, I'm used to feeding an army," she grins as she turns to open the fridge and grab out two dozen more eggs.

She turns back to the stove and finds the eight loaves of bread that Brady had stacked in a neat pile. I shake my head and laugh as she sets to going though the cabinets, in search of something.

"Holy _shit,_" she grunts as she pulls a _giant_ grittle out of a low cabinet.

"I'll take _that_," I say as I hurry over to her and take it out of her arms.

"I have arms," she protests as I scoop her up in my other arm. I place the grittle on the counter and gently place her on her feet. "And legs," she grumbles.

"Well you should be using your crutches," I chastise her.

"Crutches my ass," he mumbles.

"Please?" I plead.

"Fine, Collin, can you find me the largest mixing bowl here?" she turns to him.

Collin merely nods before beginning his search, coming back out a few minutes later with the biggest bowl I'd ever seen, and the word _fido_ carved into the side of it.

"Prefect," she grins as she begins cracking eggs. "Shit, Collin, a smaller bowl too, please, for the shells." She asks as one appears.

She drops the shells into the smaller bowl before grabbing two eggs in each hand and cracking them all at the same time, like a fucking pro.

"Jeez, where'd you learn to cook?" I ask.

"I went to culinary school, even though I dropped out as soon as I turned sixteen." She laughs.

You didn't graduate?" I ask.

"Nah," she cracks four more eggs.

"You don't even want to go back to finish?" I ask.

"Nope," she pops the 'p.'

"How old are you again?" Quil asks.

"Sixteen," she says.

"When's your birthday?" Collin shoots her way.

"June fourth," she responds.

"Favorite color?" Brady asks as we laugh.

"Changes from day to day; today though, it's lime green." She grins.

"Do you like the rain?" Emily asks. "Cause if not, you're going to go insane here," she laughs.

"The smell is amazing, but it's alright," she responds. I give her a funny look.

"The _smell_ of rain?" I ask.

"yeah, especially the steam that comes off of the pavement in summer," she smiles blissfully at the thought.

"Oohkay," I say skeptically like she's lost it.

"Be nice to me," she scrunches her eyebrows and lets her voice go high.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in her ear as I grab an egg from behind her as I hear Quil's voice.

"You're _soo_ whipped," he laughs as I proceed to chuck the egg at his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**xThirteenxPaul POVxFast forwardxTwo weeks laterx**

My day off, today is my day off of patrols, and of course I'm spending the entire time with Vanessa, my _perfect_ imprint.

"Hey," I smile as her new custom black Toyota Tundra shuts off and she hops out.

"Hi," she grins and hobbles over to hug me.

"Your crutches?" I ask softly.

"Don't start on me, Meraz," she warns at me, scowling.

I grin as I lead her inside. "Movie day?" I ask before she wanders into the kitchen and a few minutes later I hear popcorn in the microwave.

Four bags later I hear the microwave start again, but no popcorn within.

"Vanessa, what's in the microwave?" I ask.

"I'm just melting butter for the popcorn," she calls back.

"Oohk!" I smile. She knows me too well.

She hobbles in a bit later with a big bowl – that I didn't even know I owned – full of extra-buttered popcorn.

"Thanks, cutie," I say as I pull her into my lap on the couch, sitting sideways.

After she got comfortable between my legs, she rested her head on my chest.

"How long until that thing is off?" I ask, pointing to her leg.

"Carlisle said about four more months," she grimaces.

"Well, I heard through the grape vine that these might cheer you up," I dangle a bag of watermelon sour patch kids in front of her.

"Eeh!" she squeals, snatching them from me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeals, turning around and pressing her lips to mine. I sigh into the kiss and snake my arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

She leans closer and wraps her arms around my neck as I run my tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance. She lets me n willingly and we battle for dominance. She puts up a good fight before I win as I lift her up and reposition her so she's straddling my waist.

"Mmm, Paul," she moans before her shirt suddenly disappears from her body and reappears on the floor beneath us. _Thank you_ inhuman speedy like reflexes.

**xVanessa POVx**

"Mmm, I love you," I whisper as Paul pulls the fuzzy white blanket from the back of the couch over our currently naked bodies.

"I love you too," he whispers back just before I lose my exhausting battle against the dark haze of sleep.

**xSeven-thirty that same night [day, whatever]x**

I slowly awake to the feeling of Pauls' hot body spooning me, one arm under my head, acting as a pillow and the other on my hip.

I inhale deeply, smelling his woodsy scent.

"Vanessa?" he asks quietly.

"Mhm?" I respond, still unmoving.

"You oohk?" he asks.

"I'm a little better than _oohk,_" I smile as I turn to face him.

"That's good," he smiles before kissing me softly, flesh on flesh. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course, I was very comfy," I grin and kiss his cheek.

"Well, that's good," he smiles back at me.

"Very…" I murmur against his jaw.

"Hm…" he agrees. "As much as I hate to say this, but we have to get up and dressed. Collin and Brady are getting home from patrol soon," he says as he tugs me into a sitting position.

"So?" I respond questioningly. Collin and Brady don't live here, do they?

"They live here," he reminds me softly.

"Ooh, right," come to think of it, he did mention that once, in brief passing. I sigh and stand, picking up some scattered pieces of clothing. I slide into my red lacy bra and booty-cut underwear, Victoria's Secret of course, and set to finding the rest of my clothes. I pull on my grey guy sweats and roll the waist twice, keeping the heels beneath my own, as I spot my grey cami in the corner. I pull that on as Paul hands me my red American Eagle v-neck t-shirt.

"Thanks," I smile. He bends down and presses his lips to mine in a chaste kiss in response.

"Get a room," I hear somebody complain as I pull back.

"Brady, I recall the fact that this is _my_ house," Paul reminds him.

"Yeah, well…" Brady grumbles as he disappears into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" I ask as I follow suit.

"Hell yeah," they say together.

"How about I make you boys some dinner?" I ask, smiling.

"Please," Brady says.

"Sure thing," I pull out a skillet and a large pot.

"Thanks, V!" Collin hugs me tightly before going into the living room with Brady and Paul.

I pull out four pounds of hamburger and the bag of onions from the fridge, along with the tub of butter before going to find four pounds of elbow noodles and four cans of tomato soup.

I slowly brown the diced onions and beef before starting a pot of water for the noodles.

I finish preparing said meal and call into the boys. They come bounding into the kitchen and seat themselves as I bring over their heaping bowls of Chop Suey to the table for them.

"Thanks, babe," Paul smiles before beginning to shovel the food into his mouth. I smile as I place the pot holder on the table. I put the pot of food on the holder and then go to pour the four of us some milk.

I finally sit down and notice the pot empty and the boys beginning to shove more food into their mouths from their newly filled bowls.

I smile and shake my head as I begin eating, laughing as they tease me about being a slow eater.

"Well I'm sorry _I_ don't eat like an animal," I roll my eyes at the three of them. "Here, Paul," I hand my bowl to a confused looking Paul. "I'm done, you can finish it," I smile as I stand. I begin to clear the table when Paul stops me.

"No, you need to eat," he says.

"I ate what I could, you finish the rest," I insist. He gives me a skeptical look before shoveling it all into his mouth in seconds.

"Thanks," he places his bowl in the sink and kisses me.

"Mhm," I mumble as I wash the last dish and place it in the strainer.

"You know you don't have to do those every time you're here, right? I'll do them…eventually." He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Eventually," I scoff at him, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, eventually," he grins down at me. I shake my head and wander to the living room.

"Vanessa!" Leah bursts through the front door. I jump and whirl around to face her. "Come quickly. _Girls_ meeting on the beach," she grabs my arm and pulls me out the door.

"Paul, stay here, I'll be right back," I warn him, following behind Leah.

"What…the…hell?" I ask as we reach the beach, gasping for breath momentarily before regaining it easily. Ah, the advantages of being in shape.

Leah laughs as the others surround us. "We're partying tonight. We just had to get you out of there and away from Paul. It's a girls night anyways," they say as I laugh.

"Alright, if you say so," I grin at them.

"Here," Kim hands me a red plastic cup.

"Fruit punch?" I ask.

"_Spiked_ fruit punch," Leah corrects.

"I never took you for the partying type," I look to Emily.

"Meh, a few shots here and there are fine by me," she grins, taking a sip from her cup.

"you either, Nessie," I look at the cup in her hands.

"Then you've _never_ met the real her," Leah chuckles.

I laugh at the face Nessie makes and take a sip of my punch. Ooh _damn_ it is good. "Yes, but I'm not drinking tonight, thank _you_ very much. I'm not allowed to." She places a hand on her stomach.

"True dat," I smile. "And Leah, you're right, this shit _is_ good," I laugh.

"Have you ever been drunk before?" she asks.

"No, skating every day, all day kinda prevents that kinda shit." I laugh.

"Damnnn…" Leah drags out the word.

"Meh, I survived."

"Well, now you get to _live_," she tells me, grinning wryly.


	14. Chapter 14

**xFourteenxPaul POVx**

Vanessa's been gone for a few hours now, and I was starting to worry. I felt a hint of lie in Leah's voice when she said 'meeting' for the girls.

I decide to take a trip to the beach, only to find it completely empty; but I sniffed the air, hoping to find them, only to find a hint of Vodka in the air.

_Fuck,_ Nessa hadn't been drinking, had she? This couldn't be them, right?

I sigh, hoping it isn't them and start heading towards Leah's house.

The first thing to register in my head when I reach Leah's is the pounding beat of some song playing loudly within. I silently peek through the window to see Vanessa smiling, her back against Leah's front, grinding to the beat.

As hot as it was, it angered me. Why was _my girl_ grinding up against Leah; _what the fuck_. I creep silently into the house and grin when they don't notice me.

"You, little girl," I slide between the two girls. I replace Leah's hands on her hips with my own and sway with her. "Are supposed to be at my house," I lean down to whisper in her ear. "You're _mine_ tonight, remember?"

"Hey! This is a _girl's_ party! Get the _hell_ outta my house!" Leah yells at me.

"Oohk, bye girls; Vanessa, it's time to go home," I tell her.

"But…but Paul, I'm having _fun_," she protests drunkly.

"Come on, we'll go have fun at my place," I tell her suggestively.

"Mmm," she seems to be thinking about it. "Oohk," she smiles and hugs me. Yup, definitely drunk I think as I chuckle to myself.

"Come on," I say as she takes a step and stumbles. I sigh and shake my head as I stoop down and pick her up.

"Hey!" she squeals.

"Shh," I murmur as I take to the woods and walk back towards my house.

"Mmm, Paul," she utters from my arms, half asleep.

"Yes," I respond, curious as to what she could accidentally, drunkenly tell me.

"Hmm," she pauses, seeming to debate on whether or not to say it. "I love you," she finally smiles up at me sleepily before falling asleep in my arms.

I smile down at her and whisper, "I love you," back as my house comes into view.

I quietly let myself in and head up the stairs towards my room. I place her gently on my bed and strip to my boxers. I climb in next to her and wrap her in my arms before willing myself to just fall asleep.

**xVanessa POVxMorningx**

"Ungh," I roll into something solid, clutching at my head.

"Morning cutie," someone yells.

"Ugh, jeez Paul, you don't have to yell," I remind him in a low tone.

"I wasn't," he says quieter. "Hangover, my dear?" he whispers now. I shiver and nod.

"But it was worth it," I stretch, groaning.

"I see," he grins, kissing me softly.

"Mmm, Paul. Don't expect to get away with that," I mumble back playfully as his hand slowly, agonizingly slowly, travels upwards from my ass.

**xFast ForwardxTwo months laterx**

"_Shit,"_ I screamed into the empty house of Sam and Emily. I set the timer on my phone for ten minutes and slowly go to find something to do.

_I was so scared_, I realized as I munched down on a family size bag of smartfood. Now that I think of it, I haven't had my period since before my first time with Paul, almost two _whole_ months ago; and we haven't exactly used protection…

"Aah!" I screech as my phone vibrates on my stomach, sitting bolt upright, causing my phone to fall to the floor.

I walk nervously into the bathroom and look into the sink to see six bright pink plus signs reflecting back at me. _FUCKK._

_Hey Paul? xVanessax_ I text him nervously.

_Hey my girl, whats up? xP_ I receive not two minutes later.

_Are you busy? Or can you come over? xVanessax_ I reply.

_Um, I can be there in five, why? xP_ he sends back.

_Oohk, see you in five, xVanessax_ I avoid his question purposely. I go sit on the bathroom floor, all six texts scattered around me.

"Vanessa?" Paul calls as he enters the house. I quickly hide the tests from view as he appears at the door frame. "What's wrong?" he asks, alarmed by the sudden flowing tears.

'Paul," I whisper. "Please don't hate me."

"What-How could I hate you, Vanessa?" he asks.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, silently pulling one of my pee-sticks from the floor behind my back, handing it gingerly to him.

"Vanessa…I…what?" he stutters out. I silently stand, hesitantly wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm _so_ sorry," I whisper as I begin sobbing into his bare, defined chest.

"Nessa?" Paul asks. I remain silent, still crying into him. He picks me up and carries me back to my room. He gently puts me on the bed and then pulls me onto his lap so that I'm straddling him. "Vanessa Mai," he pronounces my full name sincerely. "Look at me," he gently tugs my chin up so I'm looking at his face instead of his abs.

I look at him sadly, tears falling down my cheeks as he speaks again.

"Why would I hate you for being pregnant? I mean, sure, I wish we had waited a bit, but, hey, we can do it. I _know_ we can." he hugs me to him.

"You're sure?" I sniff, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Of course," he kisses me gently. "Babe?" he says hesitantly.

"Hmm?" I respond.

"I was planning on doing this differently, but…" he takes a breath. "Will you move in with me?" he asks.

I look up at him to see that he's serious. "Yes," I smile, pressing my lips to his jaw. "When?" I ask.

"As soon as possible," he smiles brightly.

"Now?" I shift on his lap.

"Sure," he kisses me chastely and lifts us off the bed. He makes his way to my closet and starts putting everything into my giant duffle.

"Fuck," I mutter twenty minutes later as my phone vibrates. I'd just finished managing to fit the contents of my dresser into a duffle.

_Hey, Alice just had a vision of you packing. Everything oohk in Nessa land? xREx_ I get from Renesmee.

_Ooh, lohl. Its fine. Ihm just moving into Pauls today :) xVanessax_ I send back.

_OOH! Congrats girlie xREx_ she sends back.

_Thanks :D xVanessax_ I send as I go to my options and change my signature.

_Need any help? Cuz ihm MAD bored xREx_

_Um…not really. Sorry. Hows mini-you? xVMaix_ I ask.

_Good :) Ihm just starting to show :/ ih look fat xREx_ she says.

_You're NOT fat, you're PREGNANT xVMaix_ I send back.

_Yeah, ih guess xREx_ she says.

I shake my head and say, _well, ih got to go, luhv ya girlie, text you later xVMaix_

_K bye xREx_ I get back. With that, I chuck my phone on the bed and curse as it bounces off.

"Whatever," I grumble as I make my way into the closet. "Hey you," I smile as I plop down on the ground and start throwing my shoes into a box I'd just found.

"Hey, cutie," he smiles softly back. "How're my two favorite people?" he asks as he zips the duffle and comes to sit next to me.

"We're good; hungry, actually," I say.

"You go get some food, I'll finish up here." He says gently.

"No, I'm good," I smile.

"Babe, if you're hungry, you should eat," he tells me.

"We're fine. I'll eat in bit," I kiss him gently before returning to my shoes.

"If you're sure," he allows as he begins tossing my shoes into the box alongside me.

"What the _fuck_," I growl as I get up off the floor and go to find my vibrating cell phone.

"_What?_" I answered angrily, not checking the ID.

"Jeez Nessa, chill." Emmett's booming laughter causes me to laugh, bad mood forgotten.

"Sorry Emmett, what's up?" I ask.

"_That's_ better," he chuckles. "I was just wondering if my little sis wanted help moving into her puppy's house," he offers.

"Thanks, Em, but I think wolf boy and I got this one," I laugh.

"Oohk, but you're coming over later to tell everyone the news," he tells me.

"News?"

"Alice had two visions of you today. and I'm the only one besides her who knows because I wrestled it out of her tiny ass." He laughs.

"Ooh shit," I say. "Ooh, I guess. See you later then." I hang up and tuck my phone into my ass pocket as I make my way back into Paul.

"Here, have you gotten the rest packed yet?" he asks as we go out to my room.

"I think so, let's just put all this in my truck and go to your place. If I forgot anything, I'll just come back." I say as we _both_ carry my things out, much to his distaste.

"Paul, will you just _get over it_. I'm not going to just sit around for the next seven months just because I'm _pregnant_, oohk? So chill, breathe, relax. The baby will be fine," I tell him as I pull into his driveway.

"Fine, but for the record, I'm worried about you too, honestly, I'm worried about you the most," he says quietly before we get out and grab my things from the back of my truck.

**xFast forwardsxLater that nightx**

"Ness?" I hear Paul ask from beside me.

"Paul?' I respond.

"Are you oohk?" he asks. "You're usually very talkative at night."

"Mm fine, just tired." I yawn, proving my point further.

"Oohk," he scoots closer and wraps his arms around me. I snuggle into his side and yawn one last time before succumbing to the oncoming blackness.

**xMorningxPaul POVx**

I slowly feel myself come to, so I stretch and turn my head.

Eleven thirty my clock flashes at me. I look to my right to find Vanessa still passed out completely into my side. I smile and kiss her head as I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom for a shower.

I peek out at Vanessa as I get out and dress, only to find her still asleep. I smile to myself once more and sneak downstairs to watch television and eat. My stomach started snarling at the thought of food, so I fill a large bowl with cereal and then pour the milk in.

I find a spoon and situate myself in from of the television, where I decide to leave the channel on ESPN for the rerun of last nights football game.

An hour and a half later and Vanessa still hasn't woken up yet. I mute the television and listen for the sound of her breathing.

I hear a steady, even heartbeat so I know she's still alive. I sigh and flip the channel to MTV to watch reruns of Jersey Shore until she wakes up.

Another hour goes by until I finally hear her uneven steps coming down the stairs.

"Paul?" she asks as I turn to see her in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. _Why_ does she always have to look _so damn cute?_ Not that I'm complaining or anything.

"Morning cutie," I get up and go to give her a gentle hug.

"Mmm, hi," she yawns.

"Hungry?" I ask as I pull her into the kitchen and pull out a stool at the island.

"Mmm…" she says sleepily. "I'll make it," she moves to stop me as I pull out bacon and eggs.

"No," I wrap my arms around her waist. "I will," I lift her onto the counter beside the stove.

She yawns. "Oohk," she covers her mouth and leans her head back against the cabinet.

"Somebody's _still_ tired," I smile and flip the bacon into the pan.

"Mhm," she mumbles. I smile and drop four eggs into the next pan before I interlock my fingers with hers.

"Thanks," she sighs as I smile and hiss her neck. I quickly flip the eggs with my free hand and go back to watching her face.

"Babe?"

"Mm?"

"How many eggs do you want?" I ask.

"Mm…two," she says.

"Oohk," I quietly pull out two plates and place her eggs on one, mine on the other.

"Flip the bacon," she advises. "_Before_ the side they're on burns," she doesn't even open her eyes to tell me this.

I smile, shaking my head and do as instructed.

"Breakfast's ready," I smile two minutes later as I slide the bacon onto a separate plate.

Vanessa hops down and grabs her plate and the plate of bacon as she heads towards the table.

"Emmett said we're going to their house tonight," she tells me. "I had nothing to do with it; I swear," she puts her hands up it the universal 'I surrender' gesture.

I laugh. "We'll see, I don't know if I can share you tonight," I say before shoving my food into my mouth as fast as I could.


	15. Chapter 15

**xA/N: oohk ih know its been a while and ih know there are all kinds of excuses out there, but ihve had this chapter written for AGES but didn't have the time to post it because my grammie just passed away several days ago, so its been hectic, and before then, the highschool jv softball team gets to be a LITTLE bit overwhelming. hahah. n/e wayss...heres the chptr.x**

**xFifteenxVanessa POVx**

"Come over _now_, and no one gets hurt," Emmett says menacingly as he hangs up. Yeah, real conspicuous Em.

"Paul," I call, still laughing. He appears smiling.

"I heard; let's go before he and I have to play tug-a-war over you," he smiles and we head out to my truck.

"Hope they don't care that I'm in guy sweats and a Hollister shirt…" I mutter as I start my truck.

"I know _I_ definitely don't mine," he says cheekily.

"Down boy, how do you think we got where we are now?" I shake my head at him. He pouts and I smile. "Not that I'm saying I don't want to be here," I say softly, finding his hand with my own. I feel him relax next to me as I do this; he knows I love him and that I'm only teasing.

"Hey Vanessa?"

"Yeah Paul?

"You know you don't _have_ to tell them today if you're not ready, right?"

"Of course," I smile. "But I figure if I tell them _now_ they won't have to kill me for keeping such a secret," I laugh.

"If you're sure," he smiles as we pull into the Cullens driveway. "Everyone's already here," he murmurs.

"Ooh jeez," I mutter as I hop out and head for the front door.

"LITTLE SIS!" Emmett yells as I walk through the door. Giant, stone like arms appear around me and I feel myself swinging in a giant circle.

"Em, put me down," I laugh. He puts me down and I wobble; the momentum from spinning making me dizzy.

"Easy there," Pauls hot arms replaced Emmetts cold ones to help the room stop spinning.

I shake my head slowly and look around the room. I see a genuine smile Edwards face, telling me he knows via mind reading, Alice's face was graced with a _huge_ grin, and Emmett, _giant, bear like Emmett _was bouncing up and down like a little girl doing the potty dance.

Oohk, just so Emmett can chill the _fuck_ out," I draw in a big, dramatic breath. "I'm pregnant."

Esme smiles kindly, as does Carlisle, but that's all I register in my mid before I'm tackled by a sea of feminine arms, cold, hot, and human alike. Girly squeals surround me as I feel Paul surrender me in his own escape from the sudden cloud of estrogen.

"Way to totally burst my bubble, Ness," Emmett's bass voice booms from close by.

"I didn't want to be stuck around a huge bear with a shit eating grin on his face for a while until I got up the nerve to say it, so I figured I'd do it quick, _both_ problems solved." I grin cheekily.

**xPaul POVx**

I chuckle as my imprint grins cheekily up at the huge vampire._ That's my girl,_ I think to myself, still smiling.

I surrender completely and go take cover in the kitchen, only to find Jake, embry, and Seth already in here.

"Too much girly hormonal crap," Jake throws at me. I nod feverishly in agreement and grab a bag of chips off the counter.

I hear footsteps going up the stairs and assume its safe out in the living room once more.

"Holy shit-load of hormones," Emmett grunts as soon as they're out of human earshot.

"Emmett," Esme scolds softly from her spot on the couch.

**xStill Paul POVxFast Forward: Vanessa birthday (aka. June 4)x**

I roll over, groggy from sleep to find my sleeping imprint still snuggled into my side. I smile as my eyes land on her every-so-slightly showing baby bump before looking at the clock.

Eleven-forty-five am it reads; _wake up time_ I decide as I find myself leaning over to kiss her awake.

"Mm," she mumbles into the kiss. "Best damn way to wake up," she smiles as we both pull back for air.

"Happy birthday," I smile down at her. She smiles softly before sitting up tiredly.

"I wish my bladder didn't have to match the size of a _squirrel_!" she says, yelling only the word 'squirrels.' I chuckle as she does her business and comes back out.

"Anyways," she grins. "Thanks, I love you," she kisses me. "Breakfast?" she asks after a few moments, breaking away from the kiss.

"No way, I'm cooking today," is miles as I lift her up bridal style and carry her to the kitchen. I sit her down gently on the counter and set to making banana nut pancakes.

"Orange juice?" I ask.

"Of course," she smiles.

"Here you go," I hand her a cup filled to the brim.

"Thanks," she takes a few sips before placing it on the counter and leaning back against the cabinets.

"Breakfast," I tell her a few minutes later.

"You're learning," she smiles as she begins eating.

"Of course, you're teaching me." I smile. As much as she may try, I still only know how to cook eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Yeah well," she smiles and takes another bite of pancake. "Mmm, thanks." She kisses me after she's finished and her plate is in the sink.

"Stay in your pajamas, Carlisle has a surprise for you," I scoop her up and drop my plate into the sink.

"Mmkay, only if you keep me warm," she smiles as her hands rest on her stomach.

"Of course," I smile and kiss her. I put her in the passenger side of her Tundra and hop around the truck, getting into the drivers seat.

The drive to the Cullens is quite and I can tell by her relaxed form that she isn't expecting her surprise party that's to be set up as he tells her that she can be done with her cast.

We walk in the door and are greeted by the Cullens. Everything seems normal; for now.

**xVanessa POVx**

"Vanessa," Carlisle approaches.

"Care to let me in on the big secret you all are sitting on?" she asks casually.

Carlisle smiles genuinely. "Your leg has healed a little faster than I expected, despite your lack of crutches," he grins wryly. "So the presence of your cast is no longer required."

"Oh my god really?"" I squeal, my voice shooting through a few octaves on the way.

Carlisle smiles and nods before leading me up to his study/medical room thing.

"It's only a walking cast so it won't be as difficult to remove, but I need you to stay as still as possible, alright?" he tells me as I sit; Pauls hand in my own.

Five painfully long minutes later, my leg is free and my face is lit up like a little kids' on Christmas morning.

"Be careful please; it'll be weak from lace of use for so long. I'd ask you to use crutches, but I know it'd be pointless, am I right?" he smiles ruefully.

I shrug and nod as I slowly get to my feet.

"I understand that you want to surgically fix your acl tear, right?" he asks.

I nod.

"We'll have to do that one at the hospital, but I can be your surgeon, if you'd prefer that." he tells us.

"Please; there's no one I would trust more," I say.

"We'll have to wait until after the baby is born, alright?"

"Why?" I'm confused.

"Because the painkillers could be dangerous to the baby," he informs us.

"I'll do it without them."

"I'd recommend waiting; without them you'd be in an immense amount of pain; too much stress for the baby as well as yourself."

"I-" I start to say as Paul intercedes.

"Absolutely not," he tightens his hold on my hand.

"Fine," I huff. "We'll do it _right after_ the baby is born."

"Sounds fine to me," Carlisle tells us.

I smile and take a step, flexing my muscle in my right leg. "Damn," I hiss.

"What? Is something wrong? Does it hurt?" Paul appears instantly at my side, arms around my waist.

"No, it's _really_ weak, though, and it feels _really_ weird." I say. "It makes me feel weak," I whisper.

"You're not _weak_; the muscles just need time to re-build themselves. It'll all be oohk, I promise." He kisses my cheek.

"I guess," I allow as I hug Carlisle and slowly make my way to the stairs. As I slowly make my way down them, I feel my leg wobble beneath me. I clutch the railing, unsure of myself.

"You're doing fine," Paul reassures me quietly.

I smile up at him as I finally make the last step.

I feel warm arms around me and look up to see a crying Renesmee in my arms. "I can't believe it, we all thought it would take a few weeks before you'd be able to walk, yet, look at you!" she cries harder. I feel the tears come to my eyes and I forcefully fight them back. Damn hormones.

"Calm down, Nessie, before you make me cry too," I smile. "I know, I thought it'd take a while too," I say to her, looking up. She's taller than me; _why_ does everyone have to be taller than me? "But I'm honestly glad it didn't."

"Me too," she wipes her eyes.

"Good now?" I ask.

"Yeah," she chuckles. I give her one more hug and she goes back over to Jacob. Wait, Jacob is here?

"SURPRISE!" they all yell as I finally realize they're here.

"Happy birthday," they all chorus as tears _do_ fall from my eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't notice you all here when I came down. I really love you guys," I wipe the tears from my eyes, probably ruining my eye makeup.

Alice pulls me over to a table stacked high with gifts. "Guys, you know I didn't want anything, and Edward _knows_ I wasn't just saying that," I glare at him.

"We know," Alice says simply.

I sniff the air suddenly, "Esme?" I call, wandering into the kitchen as I realize she's disappeared.

"Yes dear?" she turns around, the stove behind her.

"Do you want help?" I ask.

"Go open your gifts," she tells me kindly.

"You're sure?" I ask.

"OF course; it's your birthday, go have fun," she tells me.

"Alright, thanks Esme," I smile and hug her before running out to the other.

"This one's from me and Alice," Rosalie hands me a thin square. I pull out an American Express card with seven hundred and fifty dollars on it.

"Damn, guys. You didn't have to spend so much on me," I whisper, hugging them both.

"Carlisle and I," Esme hands me another thin box.

"Universal plane tickets? Thanks guys," I hug them.

"Me and Brady," Collin hands me a bigger box.

"I love you guys," I say as I uncover my new iTouch with a camera and a fifty dollar iTunes card.

"this goes with it," Quil and Embry chorus. I pull out a black and white iHome.

"You guys are insane," I laugh as I hug them too.

"Alpha's tradition," Sam and Jake hand me a long box. I open it to pull out a silver chain with a carved wooden wolf charm on it. Emily, Kim, and Renesmee show me theirs and I smile.

"It's so _pretty_," I smile as I hug them.

"Thanks," I say as Emmett hands me the gift from him, Edward, and jasper.

"Really guys?" my jaw drops as I open my new Mac laptop. They grin, so I give them each the biggest hug I can manage.

"The three of us," Kim, Emily, and Leah smile and hand me another thin square.

"Oh my god, you're coming with me when I spend this," I tell them. They smile and I hug them each for giving me three hundred dollars to some baby store.

Renesmee then hands me something wrapped in Victoria's Secret paper. I smile and open the box to find an Angel card and a two hundred dollar gift card.

"Damn," I hug Nessie and Bella. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I smile.

Seth walks over to me with a box that says 'take me home' on it. I look at him questioningly and pull the top off to reveal a sleeping Calico kitten. All white with a red spot around its left eye and a flack tipped tail with a red ring around the edge. Its paws were completely black except for the back right one, which was completely white. It suddenly stretches, spreading all of its little claws apart.

"Ooh," I feel tears in my eyes as I pick her up. "She's _adorable,_" I whisper ass he yawns and open her ice blue eyes.

"I love you guys, _so_ much," I hug them, tears still streaking my face. I wipe them quickly and pet her head. "She's so _soft_," I murmur.

"Vanessa?" I hear Paul ask from behind me.

Edward wordlessly takes the kitten from as I turn to face Paul.

"Vanessa Mai, I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, and I plan on spending forever with you; will you marry me?" he asks as he drops onto his knee and pulls out a ring.

The ring was a thin band of gold that twisted up at the left around the diamond in the center, and down at the right. There were seven smaller diamonds on either side of the larger centered one and as I took in its appearance I felt more tears fall from my eyes. It was _perfect_, small, simple, yet _perfect_. **(link to ring: .com/album/gold_engagement_rings/gold_engagement_)**

I draw in a deep breath as I take in his kneeling form and the ring in his hand. I have no idea of what to do other than merely whispering, "Yes," and wrapping myself in his arms as soon as he slips the ring onto my fourth finger and stands up.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you more," he whispers back.

"Impossible," I breathe out as his mouth attacks mine.

"Sucking face!" I hear someone yell after a few moments, so I pull back to see who it was when I spot Valerie.

"VALERIE!" I scream, launching myself at her.

"Well, hey there. I see you're all happy and stuff here," she smiles. "You've got a ton of people supporting you by the looks of it, and you're engaged. Are you pregnant too?" she asks jokingly.

I merely smile at her as her jaw drops, realizing she's right. "Really?" she asks.

I nod as Paul appears behind me, placing his hands on my stomach. "Well, damn, how far along are you?" she asks.

"About two and a half months," I smile as Paul kisses my head.

"So, Val, these are the guys, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, and Jared. The girls, Emily, Kim, and Leah." I introduce the pack family. "And then these are the Cullens; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. And _this_," I smile, "Is Paul."

"Hi," she waves.

"Guys, Valerie Kathryn," I say.

She smiles and suddenly catches Seth's gaze. They both freeze, both locked into each others eyes.

"Hey, are you staying in the area?" Leah asks.

"Um…" Val shakes her head. "Yeah, I'm going to find a hotel or something in Port Angeles." She says.

"You can stay at mine," Leah offers up.

"You sure?"

Leah nods.

"Thanks," Val smiles gratefully. I smile as her erratic green eyes meet Seth's blue ones once more.

"Edward?" I ask. He appears before me and I take my kitten from him. I yawn, "Paul, I'm tired."

"Alright; let's go home," he says.

I say goodbye to everyone and follow him out the door and willingly take the passenger side of my truck.

My kitten settles into my lap as we pull out of the drive and start heading home.

**xA/N: oohk, so because ihve had this written for a while, ihve also had 16 written for forever, and ihm about 1/2 way thru 17, so hang tight, and it'll b here soon. :)x  
****xTheBlondex**


	16. Chapter 16

**xSixteenxVanessa POVx**

"Mm, Paul?" I roll from one side to the other. My face encounters a cool piece of paper. "Ungh," I sit up and flip on the lamp beside me.

_Sorry I'm not here; Sam found a few new leech trails so we had to go track them. I should be back soon. I love you_

_Paul_

_Ps. I love you more_

I sigh and stretch, getting out of bed for the day.

"Ugh," I groan as a wave or morning sickness hits me. I rush to the bathroom and throw up into the toilet twice before I feel the nausea pass. I brush my teeth quickly before turning on the shower and going to find some clothes for the day when I hear the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I yell as I cut the water. _Guess I'll shower later_, I think to myself as I open the door.

"Mom?" I ask, staring at the Australian woman on the porch.

"Hey, we came to talk. Can we come in?" dad steps towards me.

"I-I guess," I step aside.

"Nice place you got. How much was it?" my mother asks, worrying only about her money, as usual. _Figures,_ I snort in my mind.

"It's not mine, its' my boyfr- fiancées," I tell them.

"You've only been here – what? – four months and you're already engaged? _And_ gaining weight? You little whore," my mother spits at me.

"You know what? Just because _you_ married rich with your _skate partner_ and 'built up your relationship,' does NOT mean I have to, and just because you're stick fucking thin does NOT mean I have to be too! And for _your_ information, I'm not _fat_, I'm _pregnant_, so excuse _me_ if there's a _difference_!" I yell at her. "So you know what, get out of my kitchen," I hear the front door open harshly. "Better yet, get the fuck out of my house and _off_ of this reservation, and _leave me alone_!" I scream at them as Paul runs, shirtless into the kitchen.

"What's going on; babe, are you oohk?" he wraps his arms around me, cradling my face to his chest.

"Really Vanessa? An Indian, really?" I hear my mother bite out.

"I thought she asked you to get out of our home," Paul growls as the tears pour down my face out of anger.

"You could do better," I hear her say under her breath as they shuffle out and I hear the door shut and the car starting before they drive away.

"Vanessa?" Paul asks after a few moments. "Are you alright?"

"I'm going to shower," I mutter. I go back to the bathroom and turn the shower back on and get in.

x

I step out of the shower and wrap a big white towel around my body. I look down at my left wrist, ashamed of the trail of blood that now streaks down my arm.

I wipe off the blood and rinse the blood from my razor before heading to the bedroom to find something to wear.

I pull on my pink and black _Pink_ sweat pants from Victoria's Secret and my black cotton stretch. I check myself, making sure none of my cuts show and head towards the kitchen.

"Hey Ness?" Paul calls as he comes out of our bathroom. "Why is there blood in the tub?" he asks.

_Shit_.

**xPaul POVx**

I hear Vanessa in the bedroom getting dressed so I go to the bathroom to take a leak.

As I'm about to leave the bathroom, something red catches my eye in my shower. I sniff carefully and smell the salty, rusty smell of blood lingering in the room.

"Vanessa?" I call, finding her in the kitchen. "Why is there blood in the tub?"

"I don't know," she answers calmly as she assembles her sandwich.

_Lies_, my wolf tells me. "Vanessa," I say.

She looks up at me now. "Paul," she responds.

"Why is _your_ blood in the bathtub?" I ask again.

"I nicked myself shaving," she says. I look at the parts of her calves showing and only see her smooth, yet still scarred skin…if _that_ made any sense.

"I don't see anything on your legs," I tell her.

"It's on my thigh," she offers. I raise my eyebrows and sniff, starting at her calves. I sniff all the way up her, going down her right arm and back before beginning the left arm.

"Paul, what the fuck are you doing?" she asks as I reach her wrist. _BINGO_, I think to myself as the smell of fresh blood hits my nose. I push back her sleeve and freeze.

"Vanessa?" I ask her softly. I look away from her new cuts and old scars and look up at her face.

She's looking away from me so I merely pull her into a hug.

**xVanessa POVx**

"Paul, what the _fuck_ are you doing?" I ask as he sniffs his way down my left arm. Paul stops as he reaches my wrist and pulls back my sleeve. He stands there, frozen for a moment before speaking.

"Vanessa?" he asks quietly, looking up at me. I look away, ashamed as he pulls me into his chest. "Why?" he asks, sounding broken.

"I'm sorry," tears pour down my face. I don't exactly know _why_ I'm crying, just that I suddenly_ am_.

"Why though? And why the other times? I see the scars from them, so _don't_ lie to me." His voice goes hard at the end.

"Because it's a good distraction from my own pain. The physical pain helps forget about the emotional pain I've suffered. I only started after I couldn't skate anymore, though. Because before that, I had skating, and I could push myself until I couldn't move," I explain to him.

"Why didn't you talk to someone?"

"Because it showed weakness," I admit.

"Emotional pain," he says. "From what?"

"My…parents, my skating coach, myself," I say, only now realizing how harsh I'd also been on myself before in addition to my coach and parents and even in the beginning when I'd just moved here.

"But you had me to talk to, especially this time," he says, sounding stubborn.

"Because I'm no good at talking about my feelings like that," I say quietly. I _hate_ talking all feely, mushy gushy crap, what good does it do? Nothing; that's what it does. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing at all.

"Please, promise me you'll talk to me or at least _someone_ next time? Please?" he begs.

I know I can't promise him this; I know I'll only end up breaking it; breaking his trust in me. "I'll try," I whisper.

He nods and kisses my forehead before turning for the door. "I have patrol," he calls on his way out.

_Sure,_ I think to myself. _Just run away from the problem, it'll all just go away on its own._ I think bitterly as I go and clean out the tub.

"What the fuck," I mutter as my phone vibrates from the bedroom.

I check the ID and raise my eyebrows as 'restricted' flashes across the screen.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Miss Rochester? This is Stephanie, a nurse at the Alice Springs Hospital," she says chipperly.

"Oohk…?" I respond.

"Your grandmother, Aleah, is in here, she's just suffered from a massive stroke and asked if we could call you, she hasn't much time Ms. Rochester," she says.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can," I say. "Thank you, and please tell her I'm on my way." I tell her before hanging up.

"What the _FUCK!_"I scream and yank duffle out of the closet. I throw in some sandals and clothes before throwing on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a red corset type top with a grey sweater over it. I slid on my fed flip flops and call the airport.

"Hi, I'd like to arrange a private flight to Australia as _soon_ as possible." I tell the male who answered the phone.

"That's an expensive flight, miss-" he pauses.

"I know, just get me the private flight. I am Vanessa Rochester," I say bitterly. "When can I come?"

"A…an hour and a half miss. Thank you," he hangs up quickly.

I take my kitten, still unnamed and put her in my oversized purse. I leave the letter for Paul and go.

"Come on kitten, we're going on a trip," I whisper to her as I head out the door and start my truck. I slide my iPod into the dock and plug my phone into the car charger before pulling out of the driveway. I open my purse on the passenger seat to find my kitten curled up in a ball, sleeping; so I decide to leave her be and continue on.

An hour and a half of going a _little _faster than I probably should have, I arrive at Port Angeles airport and tell the secretary who I am. He nods and tells me my plane will be ready in fifteen minutes before handing me the bill for my ticket and private plane rental.

I slide my card through and sign before grabbing my ticked and heading towards terminal four.

"Private flight six-forty-seven boarding now in terminal four, boarding now in terminal four," the secretary guy announces. I stand and head for the terminal when a security guard stops me.

"Surprise luggage check," he says. I surrender over my duffle first for inspection before pulling kitten out of my bag and handing that over too.

He gapes at me, open-mouthed for a moment before resuming his search.

"You can have German Shepards come and search me, but I can guarantee you that I'm not a terrorist," I say to him innocently.

"You're free to go," he says gruffly as I put kitten back in the bag and board my plane.

**xFast ForwardxLanding in Australiax**

"Please be seated, we will be landing momentarily." The pilot announces as I peek open my eyes. I look down to see kitten sleeping my hands once more.

I get off the plane and flag down a taxi. "Australia Springs Hospital," I direct him. He nods and we make it there within fifteen minutes. "Thanks," I throw him some money and head into the receptionist. "Aleah Fleur," I ask.

"Four-B in icu." She says emotionlessly. I nod and head off towards the icu.

"Grand-mére?" (Grandma?) I ask in her native tongue.

"Ma fille?" (My girl?) she whispers.

"Grand-mére? Comment allez-vous?" (Grandma, how are you?) I ask. "A vez-vous appelé papa?" (Have you called dad?)

"No," she closes her eyes softly. "No."

"Grand-mére, regardez ce que j'ai apporté," (Grandma, look what I brought.) I hold up my kitten.

"Chaton!" (Kitten!) she says softly.

"Grand-mére," (Grandma,) I settle the kitten next to her. "Regardez ce que j'ai en d'autre," (look what else I brought,) I flutter my left hand near her for her to see it.

"Une bague de fiançailles!" (An engagement ring!) she exclaims. "Qui est le garçon?" (Who is the boy?)

"Son nom est Paul," (His name is Paul.) I say and find a picture of him on my phone.

"Beau," (Handsome,) she says gently, touching the picture.

"Grand-mére, je t'aime," (Grandma, I love you.) I murmur. She stares up at me blankly for amoment before pulling her long, thin gold chain with the ring her mother gave her and hands it to me.

"Grand-mére?" (Grandma?) I ask.

"Il est à vous maintenant," (It is yours now,) she whispers to me. "Je t'aime," (I love you,) she whispers before her hand goes limp and the heart monitor flat lines.

"Grand-mére," (Grandma,) I cry. "Ne me quitte pas," (Don't leave me,) I cry more. "Je t'aime," (I love you.) I kiss her forehead. "Au revoir," (Goodbye,) I cry softly as I begin to sob harder.

**xPaul POVx**

I feel the sudden urge to sob and head back towards the house. I'd been out patrolling for about sixteen hours now. I felt bad that I hadn't told Vanessa that we were on longer shifts again, but she'd understand.

I open the door and hear nothing in response. Not even the greeting '_mew_' of the still unnamed kitten.

"Vanessa?" I call you, receiving no response.

I go into the bedroom and find a letter on my pillow, addressed to me.

_Paul, _it reads.

_I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you in person, but I know you're on patrol, so I just wanted to let you know that I love you and that I'll be back soon. I don't know when that will be, but just know that I love you._

_Vanessa_

_Ps. I love you more._

Where could she be? And _why_ did it sound like she was saying goodbye for an extended period of time? I shove the letter into my pocket and sprint over to Sams place to find Emily sobbing.

"Em? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Why aren't you with her?" she asks.

"What? I don't even know where she is, she just disappeared," I say sadly.

"So she's _alone_, with Grand-mére, _dead_," she clarifies tearfully.

"Dead?" I panic.

"Grand-mére just died, not two minutes ago," she whispers.

"She's _alone_?" I demand. "Why would she go _alone?_" I'm pissed now.

"I have to go," I murmur.

"As do I," Emily stands.

"Then I'm coming too," Sam says. I call the airport as they pack.

"The only way there right now is by private plane, three thousand dollars for the plane and tickets. We'll have to split it," I say. They nod and both write me a check for one thousand each before we hop in Sams truck and go.

An hour later we're at the attendants' desk, paying, and fifteen minutes later we're boarding this tiny little plane, two wolves and an imprint, this should be interesting.

Fourteen hours later we're landing in Australia, and twenty minutes _after that_ we're standing in the lobby of a hospital in somewhere called Alice Springs.

"Is a short, tan girl still here? Or has she left already?" Em asks the receptionist.

"She left about an hour after her grandma passed. When she left she turned left, but that's all I know," she supplies helpfully.

We leave the hospital and I pick up her scent easily. We follow it to a hotel, Alice Springs Hotel, how ironic, and head in.

"Is somebody staying here under the name of either Vanessa Rochester or Vanessa Mai?" Sam asks calmly.

"Yes," he says.

"Well, I'm her fiancée, and this is her cousin and her cousins' fiancée, so could you tell us where she is? And possibly give us a room key?" I ask.

"She's staying in suite two, here's the key card; top floor. Enjoy your stay." He says as we head off.

I unlock the door and head silently over to the door I hear her behind, I'm assuming it to be the bedroom.

I hear her crying so I try the handle to find it locked, so I merely knock quietly.

"Aller loin," (go away,) she tells me. But before I have the chance to respond, Emily comes to my side.

"Laissez-nous entrer soeur," (let us in sister,) Emily replies.

"No," she says.

"S'il vous plait?" (please?) she asks. "Pour Paul?" (for Paul?)

"Aller loin," (go away,) she repeats monotonously.

"What is she saying?" I ask.

"She says 'go away,' so I asked her to let us in, and she refused." Emily translates. "My French is limited though, so don't expect much more," she tells me.

"Thanks," I mutter to Emily. "It's oohkay, I love you," I whisper to Vanessa before laying on the couch and falling asleep.

X

I wake up and feel something huddled into my side, so I look down to see Vanessa curled up into the smallest ball I've ever seen with the kitten asleep by her head; curled up equally as tight. I kiss her forehead and pull her closer to me as I turn, letting her snuggle into my torso instead.

"Matin," (Morning,) she mumbles as she stretches out slowly. I wince as I hear things cracking.

"English Ness, I don't understand," I tell her.

She nods and yawns. "Morning," she mutters.

"Good morning," I respond, kissing her gently. She smiles a weak smile and heads to the shower. I sit patiently for forty five minutes until she finally emerges, wrapped in a small white towel. Ah, if only she'd bend down…I lose my mind to the gutter for a few moments before coming back to my senses and walking into the bathroom to inspect and find no blood, not even the lingering scent, but instead am overwhelmed by a coconut smell mixed with the sweet smell of Vanessa.

I nod to myself; glad she hasn't cut again and hear her sobbing in the bedroom.

"Vanessa?" I whisper as I enter the room to find her in her grey matching bra and panties, no doubt from Victoria's Secret, curled in a ball on the bed. "Ness," I say softly, hugging her to me. "It's alright, baby, cry it out. I'm here, it's oohk," I say.

"Je suis désolé," she whispers.

"What? Ness, speak English, honey." I ask.

"Je suis désolé je coupe encore," she says.

"Nessa, I need to translate, I'm no genius hon."

"Sorry," she says in plain English before drifting off to sleep.

**xVanessa POVx**

Paul's arms appeared gently around me and it only makes me cry harder.

"Je suis désolé," (I'm sorry,) I whisper.

"What?" Paul asks. "Ness, speak English, honey." He reminds me.

"Je suis désolé je coupe encore," (I'm sorry I cut again,) I repeat in French.

"Nessa, I need to translate. I'm no genius, hon."

"Sorry," I whisper in plain English before willing myself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**xA/N: oohk, so ih just wanted to say that ihm sooo sorryyy that it took me soo long to update this. ihm completely finished with chapter 18, it just takes me SOO long to type out these chapters because they're soo effing longggg :D haha. be proud of me my readers be proudd :) anywaysss, here ya goo :)x**

**xSeventeenxEmily POVxFast Forward to funeralx**

"Vanessa, you said you'd stop this!" I hear Paul shout and a door slam. I walk out into the living room from the bathroom to find him on the couch, his head in his hands, hunched over in half.

"Paul?" I ask, going to sit next to him. "Paul, what's wrong?"

"Go ask her yourself," he grits out. I get up silently and head for the bedroom they'd been sharing.

"Nessa?" I ask, knocking on the door.

"Come in," she sniffs.

"What's wrong? Why is Paul so angry?" I ask. She merely motions for me to come closer to her. She's only wearing her new tiny black and white silk robe with a black design around the edges **(the url (go check it outt) /cubecart/images/uploads/Kimonos/Kimono%20Dragon%20China%20Black% )** and her black Victoria's Secret bra and panties.

As soon as I'm next to her, she sticks her left arm out to me and looks away. I cautiously push back her sleeve and gasp. There were numerous bright pink and angry puckered cuts across her wrist.

"Vanessa Mai Rochester," I whisper, shocked. "What were you thinking? When did you start this?" I stare at the scars.

"Since the Olympics," she says quietly.

"We need to get going to the funeral, we'll talk about this later," I say and walk out to let her dress.

"Jeune fille, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec vous." (Young girl, what are we going to do with you.) I say softly in French before returning to getting myself ready.

**xPaul POVx**

As I slowly calm down, Vanessa finally emerges from the bedroom wearing a strapless, mid-thigh length black dress that cut straight across her chest. **(url: .tv/Oli%20embroidered%20prom% )** she covered her arms with a simple see-through shawl, wrapped loosely around her shoulders. **(url: .com/images/uploads/thumbs/thumb_ )**

"Babe, I'm sorry, I didn't need to yell, but that _has_ to stop," I tell her, encasing her in my arms. "It's not good for you," I kiss the top of her head.

"What's this?" I ask, picking at the necklace gently.

"It was Grand-méres, she gave it to me just before she died," she whispered.

"Chaton," she calls out as the kitten appears.

"Chaton?" I ask.

"Until I find her a name, it means kitten in French," she says matter of factly.

"I see," I say. Nobody around us besides Emily would know, so what the hell. It'll work. It's better than calling it _cat_, right?

"Come on, lets get going," she murmurs, turning and heading out of the room. I catch up easily and take her hand as we follow Emily and Sam down to our waiting taxi.

**xFast Forward to funeralxVanessa POVx**

I rise silently and head up t the podium. I clear my throat softly and begin to speak. I hadn't put a speech or anything together; I decidedly spoke from my heart.

"Aleah Carrie Mai Fleur," I pronounce her full name. "Grand-mére," I say softer. "She honestly was the best friend of a grandmother anybody could want. She taught me many things my parents or skating coach could not. What love _really_ means," I begin. "How art comes from the heart and the soul, not the mind or the body." I look to the back of the church, blinking to clear my eyes. "But out of everything I've ever learned from this cherished woman, the most important lesson I'd ever could have learned from her was the lesson of life." I inhale deeply.

"Grand-mére lived life to its fullest, teaching me to do so along the way. She took everything God threw at her in good stride and took like day-by-day, never planning ahead, never dwelling what's left behind. So I leave you here today with the one and the _only_ time she ever planned _or_ dwelled in her life. 'I love you today,'" I quote her clearly, zeroing my focus in on Paul. "I loved you a little less yesterday, and I'll love you a little more tomorrow," I say before stepping down, fighting my already lost battle against the tears pouring down my face.

Paul's warm arms engulfed me in a gently crushing hug as he led me out to the parking lot where the rest waited.

"Ness?" Paul asks after we're seated in the back of the black Prius that led the precession to the cemetery.

"I thought black was supposed to be slimming," I mutter, resting a hand on my showing and bloated stomach. "Yet I _still_ look chubby."

"You're gorgeous," he kisses my hair. "You're pregnant with my baby inside of you," he smiles hugely, placing a hand on top of my own. "One of the most beautiful sights in my life," he says as we reach the cemeteries burial site for my Grand-mére.

"Vanessa?" I hear a voice ask as I step out of the car. I turn to see my father walking towards me. I merely decide to ignore him like the child I am and walk towards the front of the car to meet Paul. Sam and Emily join us moments later before Sam and Paul disappear. They _were_ my chosen Paul-bearers after all.

"Vanessa," my father reaches us. "I wanted to apologize, to ask for forgiveness; for myself, though, not your mother. She would approach you herself for that," he says. "Please, Ness, you're my little girl, you always were, and you always will be; I was just in shock. I come to visit you to find you engaged and pregnant, what else could you expect from your poor dad?" he looks into my eyes pleadingly.

"What about in the hospital in Egypt? Or those few weeks afterwards before I left?" I ask skeptically.

I notice the pack gathering behind me, ready to defend me at a moments notice.

"Guys, lay _off_," I snap as Embry growls quietly.

"You _know_ how your mother gets," he says. "But I should have stuck up for you." he admits. "Je suis désolé ma petite fille." (I'm sorry my little girl.) He says in French before I cave and hug him tightly.

"Merci papa," (thank you dad,) I respond, smiling a watery smile.

"Je t'aime," (I love you.) we say at the same time before walking towards Grand-méres resting place.

Paul and Sam both walk slowly towards us, carrying Grand-mére in her casket without even breaking a sweat. They lower her into the earth and we repeat our preacher in a prayer before singing a hymn lead by Emily and I had chosen and leaving.

"Grand-mére," I whisper, fresh tears falling. "Je t'aime," I kiss my red rose before dropping it and watch as it softly floats down to lay atop her casket.

"Come on, babe," Paul whispers as I'm embraced in a humongous pack hug.

**xPaul POVx**

"I'll be right back," I whisper into her ear, leaving her within the trusted safety of my pack brothers and sisters.

"Mr. Rochester?" I approach Vanessa's father.

"You must be Paul," he extends his hand; I shake it.

"Yes sir," I reply. "Sir, because Vanessa has already said yes, and because I'm not willing for there to be any chances that could change her mind, I'm asking you for your blessing, for you blessing for me to take you daughters hand in marriage," I ask him very seriously.

"Glen Rochester," I hear a very stuck up voice say before the woman I recognize as her mother appears at his side. "I _do not_ give you my blessing," she tells me coldly, staring Mr. Rochester down.

"But it is _my_ blessing the boy has requested." He says quietly.

"Excuse me?" she demands.

"I said," he repeats himself. "He has requested _my_ blessing for my daughters hand. Not _yours_, Gloria, _mine_."

"Why you," she glares at me before looking back to him. "Adok neked élelmiszer minden nap! adok neked egy tiszta otthon! i szült és nevelt gyermeke! i segített, hogy nem sikerült a legjobb, mielőtt lezuhant!" (I give you food every day! i give you a clean home! i bore and raised your child! i helped bring the failure to the top before she crashed!) she screams in what sounds like German.

"Je n'aime pas ce que vous en dire plus. être allé, de sortir de ma vue." (I do not care what you say any more. be gone, get out of my sight.) he responds in French before she stalks off.

"Yes," he returns to plain English. "You have my consent if you have hers, and as long as I am able to walk her down the isle," he agrees easily.

"As long as she's oohk with that," I allow, smiling and shaking his hand before heading back over to Vanessa.

**xVanessa POVx**

I attempt a smile for my father and Paul as they make their way over to me, smiling.

"Hey, babe," he kisses me softly.

"Hey," I say quietly.

"Are you ready to go back home?" he asks, leading me towards the car.

"Who's covering La Push?" I ask suddenly, realizing that everyone's here.

"Jack and Jason. Jack has been trying to stop phasing for two hundred years, but he just isn't able to," he tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"He hasn't imprinted."

"Oh," I mutter. "Who's Jason?"

"New pack member; Jack has been with the La Push packs off and on so he knows the ropes and is teaching Jason. Don't worry, Jake's checking in on them every day," he tells me.

"Oh," I rest my head on his upper arm. He swiftly picks me up and carries me to the car, bridal style.

"So help me Meraz, put me down _before_ I moon the rest of the world," I threaten him.

"Sorry, babe," he kisses me quickly before linking out hands and leading me the rest of the way over.

"Your dad gave us his blessing today." he says. I double take; I was imagining that, right?

"What?" I ask.

"He gave us his blessing, as long as he an walk you down the isle." He says.

"How did my mom _not_ shoot him down?" I ask, still in shock.

"She did, but by her reaction and the sound of things, he told her off." He says.

"The sound of things?" I ask.

"She yelled at him in German or something, and she responded in French." He says.

"What the fuck. She's not even German." I think… "It was probably Hungarian, because I'm half French and half Hungarian." I tell him.

He nods, appearing thoughtful. "Babe?"

"Mm?" I peek up at him.

"Are you ready to go back to La Push yet?" he asks.

"Give me a day or two," I request, yawning.

"That's fine," he drapes his arm around me, helping me snuggle further into him before falling asleep.

**xPaul POVx**

"That's, fine," I tell her, draping my arm around her, pulling her closer into my side as she yawns once more and falls asleep.

I smile to myself as she breathes slow, peaceful breaths. She always looks so happy asleep. We reach the hotel so I pick her up bridal style, careful to keep her dress covering her absolutely sexy ass and carry her up to our room.

"Mmm, Paul," she mumbles in her sleep as I lay her on the bed before going to order room service.

Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, Mac n' cheese, stuffing, and a basket of dinner rolls later, I hear Vanessa getting out of bed. I wait a few minutes and am rewarded for my patience as she walks out of the bedroom wearing only a navy v-neck American eagle t-shirt **(this one: .?catId=cat90030&productId=2370_9662) **with little white lacy underwear that showed off her ass quite nicely.

"Hey babe," I smile. "Still hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah," she mumbles as she snatches up the room service menu from the table. She scans it quickly before picking up the phone.

_Room service_, I hear a male answer.

"I'd like a number sixteen sent up to suite two please; thanks," she hangs up.

I grab the menu and scan it, looking for number sixteen.

"A fruit salad babe? That's it?" I ask.

"They're _good,_" she protests.

"You need something _filling_," I tell her. "Like, real food," I suggest.

"This _is_ real food," she sticks her tongue out at me as a knock sounds at the door. She greets the maid and takes her 'food' happily. "Thanks," she hands her a bill and shuts the door.

She settles into the couch wordlessly and searches through the pay-per-view and settles on watching Sex and the City.

"Really?" I ask her.

"Don't be jealous," she laughs. I shake my head and settle in next to her, watching _her_ instead of the movie. After she finishes her fruit, she lays down, her head on my lap, still watching the movie.

Bored, I begin to play with her hair and watch as she relaxes a little more into my lap.

**xVanessa POVx**

I smile to myself as Paul begins to play with my hair and I relax into him a little more.

"Holy hell," I mutter as my phone vibrates in my bra. I pull it out and answer it. "Hello?" I ask.

"Vanessa?" my fathers' voice greets me.

"Yeah dad?"

"You know, I was thinking…" he trails for a moment. "Would it be oohk if I came and lived in La Push with your? Or somewhere close?" he asks. I look to Paul, knowing he heard him.

"Forks," he says simply. I nod and turn back to my dad.

"That would be great, dad. You can't live on the rez though, you'd have to live in Forks, it's a town right there. You'd be like, fifteen minutes away." I say.

"That sounds nice. No place on the rez for your old man, huh?" he asks jokingly.

"Nah, only natives are supposed to live on the rez," I tell him.

"But you're not a native sweetie," he reminds me softly.

"I know, but Paul is," I inform him. "As is Emily," I say.

"True," he allows.

"So, Forks, huh? Can I stay with you guys until I can find a place of my own?" he asks.

I look at Paul and he shrugs. "Sure, why not," I laugh with him.

"Thanks kid," I can almost _hear_ him smiling.

"We're all going back tomorrow via plane, oohk?"

"How about we all go on the private family one," he suggests.

"Tomorrow still?' I clarify.

"Sure," he responds easily.

"Thanks dad," I smile.

"No problem, kid, I'll have it ready for us at noon, oohkay?"

"Sounds good, thanks dad."

"Love you kid, see you tomorrow." He says.

"Love you too, dad. Bye," I hand up and look at Paul. "It _is_ oohk, right?" I ask worriedly.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" he kisses me chastely.

"Just making sure," I grin. "Paul?"

"Yeah, babe," he responds easily, seeming relaxed.

"You know both of my parents, but I know nothing about yours," I begin.

"Trust me, you want it that way," his relaxed mood vanishes, a dark one taking its place.

"Paul, please?" I ask; he can't keep this all inside of him, he needs to let it out sometime, somehow, to someone…_me_.

"My dad's in prison for killing my mother and abusing me, and my younger sister is on the Makah rez being fostered. They told me once I'm old enough, I can have her back, as long as they find me a suitable guardian." He says in a hard voice.

"How long has she been with them?" I ask.

"Two years, she'll be turning five soon," he whispers.

"Why don't we get her, then?" I ask.

"You'd be oohk with that?" he asks.

"Of course, Paul, she's your _sister,_" I say softly. "Why wouldn't I be oohk with that?"

"I don't know, I just…didn't want to…overwhelm you or something," he says. "I wouldn't want to force you to do anything for me that you wouldn't want to."

"But she's your _family_, Paul. If I wasn't oohk with kids, do you think I'd still be hanging around?" I ask.

"True, I guess," he allows.

"Come talk to me next time something big like this is going on, oohk?" I tell him.

"Yes, ma'am." He grins and kisses me chastely again.

"First thing we're doing when we get back is going to be to call foster care to find her, oohk?" I clarify.

"Of course," he grins down at me.

"Good," I smile. "We'll get to make her a room and everything; Paul, I'm so excited, I hope she likes me," I worry.

"She'll love you, I promise." He grins impishly before kissing me teasingly and slipping his oversized hand up and under my shirt… ;)

**xLanding in Port AngelesxPaul POVx**

"Here, Paul, this is the agency's number," she reads me off the ten digit number as I dial quickly and wait nervously as it rings.

"Foster care and adoption, this is Emmy," a female answers.

"Hi, Emmy, I'm Paul Meraz. My younger sister, Melanie Meraz was placed into a foster home two years ago until I was old enough to legally care for her," I inform her.

"Melanie in…" she pauses and I hear papers shuffling and a few clicks of a keyboard. "The Makah reservation in Washington?" she asks.

"That's the one," I say.

"Well, she is still in foster care, so would you like to go see her, or would you like us to bring her to you at your residence?" she asks as Vanessa's dad heads over to us, black Starbucks coffee in hand and double chocolate some fancy word or another for Vanessa.

"I'd like to go and see her with my fiancée, so that Melanie has the choice of coming home or staying. I don't want to force her to do anything," I tell her, hoping with all my heard that she does decide to come home.

"That sounds great," the lady says.

"When can I go see her?" I ask as her dad hands her the double chocolate thing.

"How about I call the home that she's in and ask?"

"That's fine," I allow.

"Is there any time you aren't available?" she asks.

"Nope, I'm free anytime," I tell her.

"Thank you, I'll call back soon," and with that she hands up and leaves me to my internal freak out, my fiancée, and her father. Yikes.

"Paul," Vanessa asks, coming over to me from her father, placing a hand on my bicep. "How'd it go?"

"She's got to call the place and she'll be calling back soon," I inform her.

"Ooh, oohk, well that's good," she smiles softly as my phone starts vibrating.

"Mr. Meraz?" Emmy's voice reaches my ears.

"Yes Ma'am," I respond.

"The owner of the foster home your sister is in, Mrs. Wilson, said now would be fine, as long as you're with in ten minutes."

"Damn it, we're about two hours out, we just got home from Australia, my fiancée's grandmother just passed away."

"I'm sorry, please pass my condolences. You'll just have to wait until Sunday then," she says kindly.

"But it's only Wednesday!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Meraz, but you'll just have to wait," she says.

"Oohk, thank you," I say before hanging up.

"Paul?" I look down to Vanessa, still holding onto my arm.

"We have to wait," I growl.

"Until…?" she asks.

"_Sunday._"

"Well, that's no _too_ bad," she says, wrapping her arms around me in an embrace. "At least it's not like, next month," she tries to raise my mood.

"Yeah, I guess," I say, hugging her back.

"We'll just have to find some other things to keep ourselves busy with until Sunday," she tells me, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh I see, and what shall we do to entertain our simple minds?" I respond impishly.

"Well…" she grins before taking off through the parking lot towards her truck, leaving myself and her father to watch her go.

"She's something, sir," I grin.

"Yeah, good luck son, good luck," he chuckles as we make our way over to her.

"I win," I growl in her ear as I grab her childish crouching form up from the side of her truck.

"Fuck," she mutters, scrunching her face up; adorably I might add.

"If you really want to here," I grin cheekily.

"Paul," she whacks my arm as her father rounds the front of the truck.

"What?" I ask innocently as she gives me her 'what if I kill you' look before hugging me close.

"Love you, Nessa," I tell her.

"Mmm, love you more," she mumbles into the soft, passionate kiss I've placed on her lips.

"Impossible," I murmur back, encasing her tightly in my arms.

"Debatable," she mutters. "And nothing's impossible, look at yourself."

"Ever tried slamming a revolving door?" I ask.

"Jerk," she sticks her tongue out at me. I smile and kiss her sweetly one last time before Sam and the pack shows up at their car across the isle from hers.

"Vanessa, we're running back, the girls can split between yours and Emily's car," Sam informs her before kissing Emily's scars before bringing his mouth to her lips.

"Alright, Val, Renesmee, Leah, Kim, who do you want to go with? My dad is coming with me, so you can figure it out," I tell them, leaning against my car beside my dad as the boys disappear.

**xValerie POVx**

The boys all troop out of the garage, leaving us girls and Seth behind.

"I'll see you at Emily's," Seth smiles and hugs me to his chest tightly before taking off after the other guys. As I watched him leave I found myself wishing that he would kiss me as lovingly as Sam kissed Emily, or how Paul had kissed Vanessa just a few moments ago. I sigh and turn back to the others, who were choosing who to drive home with. Vanessa and her dad were currently heading home in her truck while Emily and Kim were by Em's car. Only Leah and I were left so I looked to Leah and nodded; her pleading look clear. I smiled softly before skipping over to Emily as Leah lightly went over to stand with Vanessa and her father.

**xVanessa POVx**

I watched as my best friend went over to Emily's car to ride home with her as Leah came over to mine. I look to Leah questioningly before she shrugs and we all get in.

"See you at mine," Emily calls as we start our cars and pull out of the parking garage. I look over at Leah, and then in the mirror at my father, who had opted to sit in the back and let us girls 'be girls,' as he had put it.

"Vanessa," my father says suddenly from the back. "You know that you have Quiliute blood in your veins, if even only trace amounts, but you've heard the legends, correct?"

"Um…yeah."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that they're true. I knew the moment I shook that boy of yours' hand. A temperature that high means he should be dead, and who else do you know besides those boys who are _that_ tall?" he asks.

"Um…" is all I can manage.

"I take it you didn't know," he murmurs.

"No…I do…just…wow. This will be _so_ much easier, now that you know. And wait, you're part Quiliute?" I ask.

"Yeah, my mother was French, obviously, but my father, whom you've never met, was a full Quiliute."

"Ooh, so, this means you _can_ live on the rez!" I exclaim. My dad can live closer to his family. The thought made me so much happier.

"Of course, we'll just have to clear it with the elders first." Leah informs us.

"Yes," dad says.

"Why did you come with me and Val go with Emily?" I ask suddenly, turning to look at Leah.

"Um…Emily and I are still kind of…uncomfortable around each other…you know…from the whole Sam thing…"she mumbles. "So Val came to my rescue." She says gratefully.

"Well that was nice of her," I smile.

"Yeah," she agrees feverishly. "I mean, we're oohk around each other, sometimes, but not enough to be in the same car for like, four hours. Especially now," Leah mutters the last part.

"Why now?" I ask.

"She's pregnant," she growls. "With Sam's baby."


	18. Chapter 18

**xA/N: see? ih toldd youu ih had it readyy, ih just had to finish typing it upp :Dx**

**xEighteenxPaul POVx**

I roll slightly to my left, looking at the clock on my bedside table.

Seven Forty, it reads. Almost eight is an oohk time to wake up, right? I get quietly out of bed and go take a shower.

Not ten minutes later I hear the bathroom door open before Vanessa suddenly climbs into the shower with me.

"Hey, babe," I greet her.

"Mm, hey Paul," she scrubs some coconut smelling shampoo into her hair.

"Babe, you're up early," I observe.

"Couldn't sleep," she murmurs back.

"I know what you mean," I smile.

"Ready for today?" she asks.

"Yeah, of course; the choice is hers, though. If she wants to stay there, she can." I say.

"I'm nervous; what if she doesn't like me?" she asks.

"She'll love you; it might take her a bit to come around, but don't worry. Ooh, and if she's _anything_ like she used to be, she asks _so_ many questions." I smile at the memory.

"Great," she laughs. "Just kidding, it'll be fine."

"So, what do we do until noon?" she asks.

"Besides showering together?" I ask impishly.

"Yes, Paul, besides shower fucking," she kisses my jaw suggestively and grins up at me.

x

"Hey Paul?" I hear Vanessa ask from the closet. I go and stand next to her bra and pantie clad form.

"Yeah, babe?" I ask.

"I need to go maternity shopping soon," her face lights up at the thought of shopping.

"How about we go after we hit the Makah rez to see Mel?" I suggest.

"Sure, we can bring her," she smiles. "We'll have girl time."

"What about me?" I ask.

"You, Paul Meraz, need more clothing, too. You're a big boy, you can shop for yourself." She raises her eyebrows as it she doubts that I can.

"Fine," I grumble. "I guess I can."

She laughs before pulling on some grey skinny jeans, making my wolf howl in contentment with my imprint wearing my color.

She pulls on a white tanktop and a tight grey sweater dress that went down only to higher on her sexy thighs.

She pulls out her grey flip flops and turns to me. "Ready," she smiles.

"Sweatshirt please," I ask.

She makes a face up at me before snatching my grey and black plaid flannel type jacket that I haven't used since _way_ before I was a wolf and does it up.

"Better?" she asks sarcastically.

"Yup," I pop the 'p' and head out towards her truck.

"Paul, it's only eight-thirty." She tells me.

"I know," I say. "I'm bringing you to breakfast," I grab her around the waist.

"Oohk," she smiles.

"Keys?" I ask, holding out my hand.

"Nope, I'm driving," she smiles.

"Keys," I repeat myself, inching closer to her.

"No," she says defiantly.

I raise an eyebrow and crush my lips to hers, sneaking a hand down to her pocket. I snag the keys and pull back triumphantly. "I win, thanks babe," I grin.

"Paul Meraz, give me my keys back!" she shouts.

"Please? You can drive to and from the mall after we go to the Makah," I offer.

"Fine," she grumbles.

"Thank you," I smile and kiss her before getting in the driers seat.

We ride to the diner in a comfortable silence and I lead her in.

"This place is cute," she smiles as we sit at the couples table in the corner.

"Yeah, I like it here," I say as Sue approaches us.

"Hey Sue!" Vanessa exclaims.

"Hey Ness, Paul," she greets us. "Paul, the usual?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am," I smile up at her.

"And what would you like, Vanessa?" she asks.

"Um…orange juice with two pieces of French toast and home fries," she says. "Please," she tacks on after a few seconds.

Sue walks away before I turn to Vanessa. "Hey, babe?" I ask.

"Mm?" she looks up and meets my eyes.

"I know you and your dad speak French and all, but your mom speaks Hungarian. Do you speak Hungarian?" I ask.

"I know Korean, too. And Russian," she smiles.

"Really?" I ask.

"I trained for a few years in Korea and Russia each, ergo, learning their language," she picks at her napkin.

"I see," I say as Sue brings out the food to our table, balanced skillfully on her arms.

"Paul," she hands me my food stacked on three plates, "And Vanessa," she smiles kindly and retreats back to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sue!" Nessa calls out to her before beginning to eat. It's silent until we're both done.

"Nessa?" I ask.

"Paul," she mimics me.

"Its ten, should we get going?"

"Yeah…how far is the Makah rez from here?" she asks.

"Around an hour or so," I recall.

"We've got time," she says.

"Yeah, but why don't we get going anyways, just in case," I say.

"You worry too much," she tells me as she stands up. I grab the bill quickly before she can as Sue places it down and smiles.

"Fine, but I leave the tip," she says as she throws down a twenty.

"That's fine," I smile and laugh. I place the book back down on the table with the money for the bill in it and take Vanessa's hand as we go out to the car.

"Why don't we go window shopping for a little while because we'll be getting there early," I suggest as I start her truck.

"That sounds fun," she smiles as we pull out of the parking lot.

x

"Window shopping still oohk?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course," she smiles up at me and hops out of the truck.

"If you find _anything _that you like, let me know, and it's yours," I tell her.

"Babe, you don't have to buy me things." She tells me.

"Its oohk, I want to," I tell her. She merely shrugs so I slide my arm around her waist as we walk next to each other.

"You know, I'm really _not_ as high of a maintenance type of girl as you seem to think I am," she looks up at me.

"Oh are you, now?" I ask teasingly.

"Mhm," she raises her eyebrows at me just as teasingly.

"We'll see," I kiss her lightly and lead her into a cute looking antique shop.

She slips silently away from me and I lose her below the shelves.

I look around for a few minutes and don't find her and begin to panic.

"Vanessa?" I call out.

"Yeah," she appears next to me with a shopping bag in her hand.

_Thank god,_ I sigh mentally. "Where were you?" I ask.

"Looking around," she replies innocently.

"What's in the bag?" I ask.

"What bag?" she asks.

"The one in your hand," I tell her.

"What are you _talking_ about?" she asks innocently.

I shake my head and smile before taking her hand and leading her out of the shop. "By the time we get back to the car and then find the place, it'll be twelve," I explain to her as we get into the truck and I start it.

"Yeah, it's already eleven thirty," she says and buckles her seatbelt.

**xAt the foster placexVanessa POVx**

"Ready?" I twine my fingers through his and loom up at his face. "Babe, its oohk, I'm nervous too," I whisper to him.

He swallows and nods before opening the drivers' side door and sliding out. I get out and walk around the truck to stand next to him. I twine my fingers through his and begin towards the front door.

I listen quietly and hear many voices talking and laughter from inside.

I knock timidly on the door and step back to wait.

The door opens to reveal a teen with an infant on her hip. "Mrs. Wilson's foster care home, can I help you?"

"We'd like to speak with Mrs. Wilson," Paul rumbles quietly.

"Of…of course; come right in and I'll go and get her," she turns and hurries down the hall.

"You're Paul Meraz?" an older, kind looking woman walks towards us.

"And my fiancée, Vanessa." He tells her in his amazingly sexy deep bass voice.

"Nice to meet you," she shakes both of our hands.

"They're having lunch right now, so why don't we go into my office and chat," she suggests.

"That's fine," I say and follow her in.

"Hey, Melanie!" I hear a small child's voice call. "Isn't that-" then the door shuts and I don't get to hear anything more.

"So, you're here to take Melanie home, correct?" she asks us.

"Only if she wants to come with us," Paul rumbles his response.

"Well that's nice; giving _her_ the choice; the chance to be happy." She tells us both. "This is the paperwork that needs to be filled out in order for you two to take her home." She pushes the papers towards us.

"We should fill them out now, so that if she _does_ choose to come home with us, it's already done," I suggest quietly.

"Yeah," Paul says. "That's a good idea," he mumbles, picking up a pen. "Ness?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You'll be a legal guardian, too, right?" he asks in an unusually small voice.

"If that's what you'd like, or course I will," I say, elated. He wants _me_ to be her mother figure. _Me_. I grin so tightly that I think I'm about to cry from happiness. _Damn fucking hormones,_ I mentally curse estrogen.

"Here," he hands over the paper and a pen as he continues to skim through and sign or mark places occasionally.

I sign the few places deeded for guardianship of Melanie and wait as he slowly passes over the following three papers.

I finally sign the last of the spots and slide them all back to Mrs. Wilson.

"Here you go, Mrs. Wilson," I say as she hands over a signed form of guardianship to the both of us.

"Please, call me Jaime; now you both need to sign all three of these copies, one for myself, and one for each of the two of you, showing that you are aware and willing to take full responsibility for Melanie from now on, letting me know that you _will_, and letting anybody know that I gave permission to give back custody." She smiles.

We both sign them quickly before handing one back to her and each keeping one. "Would you like to see her now?" she asks.

"Please," Paul says.

"Alone, or around the other kids?"

"Which ever she'd like," he responds, rising.

"Alright, we'll just go out and see if she recognizes you; we'll go from there," Jaime opens the door and heads down the hall towards the playing children.

We stand there, hand-in-hand and silent for a whole thirty-two seconds before a little tan skinned, dark haired girl suddenly looks up and asks, "Paulie?"

"Mel-mel?' he responds sweetly.

"PAULIE!" she screams, launching herself at him. He releases my hand and catches her in mid air before crushing her to his body in a loving embrace.

"Hi, Mel, how've you been?" he asks her.

"Good. Mrs. Wilson is _really_ nice," she smiles.

"That's good," Paul smiles happily.

"Paulie," Melanie asks. "Who's she?" Mel reaches for me.

"Hi Melanie," I take her from Paul. "I'm Vanessa," I hug her.

"Are you Paulie's girlfriend?" she asks sweetly.

"Absolutely," I smile at her.

"What's in here?" she asks, pressing a small hand to my stomach.

"A baby," I reply. Her face brightens up as she smiles.

"Really?" she asks.

"Mhm," I smile.

"Is it a girl baby? Or a boy baby?"

"I don't know yet," I answer honestly.

"Have I seen you on the TV?" she asks.

"Did you watch ice skating at the Olympics?" I ask as she nods a quick bob. "Then, yes," I say.

"What were you wearing?"

"A black dress with blue sparkles," I smile.

"Ooh, I think I remember you. Didn't you fall?" she asks triumphantly.

_Damn,_ I think. "Yeah."

"What happened? You didn't get up," she reminds me.

"I broke my leg." I tell her.

"Oww, where?"

I put her down so I can show her. "Here," I point to the front bone in my calf. "Here," the back one, "And here," my thigh. "And I _almost_ broke here," I point to my knee.

"Oww," she scrunches her face. "That _had_ to hurt," she says.

"Yeah," I laugh quietly.

"You're pretty, you were a really good skater," she says quietly.

"Thanks," I crouch down and give her a hug.

"So, Melanie," Paul calls her attention back to him. "Vanessa and I were wondering if you wanted to come and live with us back in La Push." He says to her.

"Really?" she squeals. "Will I be able to see Claire again?" she asks.

"Of course, _and_ you'll be the babies auntie when it's born," he smiles.

Her eyes get big and doe like with excitement before squealing.

"Yay! I'm going home with Paulie and Vanessa and the baby!" she yells.

I smile and wince as a I feel like I've been punched in the gut, putting one hand on my lower back, and one on the underside of my stomach. _What was that?_ I wonder, thinking hard for a moment.

_My first kick,_ I realize. _The baby kicked_. I _was_ four months pregnant now, so it _did _make sense. Melanie's screech must have startled him.

Paul takes my hand and walks behind Mel to the room that the girls all shared here. "You oohk, babe?" he whispers into my ear.

"Mel's screech startled him, that's all. He kicked," I smile, wincing and rubbing my belly and back as he kicks again.

"Why don't I give you a backrub when we get home?" he offers.

"Mm, I'd love you forever," I smile and hug him before grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach just in time for him to feel the third kick.

"Was that her?" he asks, wide eyed. I smile and nod as Melanie comes back over with a small bag on her back and a pillow.

"Ready?" Paul asks her.

She nods and smiles before taking my free hand and leading us down the hall.

Jaime meets us at the end by the door and kneels down to Melanie's height. She gives her a loving hug before standing back up and turning to us.

"Call me with any questions or problems you may have," she smiles and shakes both of our hands before opening the door. "Good luck to you all, bye Melanie," she sings and watches us drive away.

"Melanie?" Paul asks from the passenger seat. "Do you want to go shopping with Vanessa and I?" he asks.

"Do I get a new skirt?" she asks.

"Of course," he smiles.

"Oohk," she smiles and stares contentedly out the window. I grab my phone and put it next to me before snagging my iPod and setting it to my playlist.

"Babe, I'll do that, just pay attention to the road," he goes to snag it.

"It's good, I'm set," I place it down as 'Stolen,' by Dashboard Confesionals comes on. "Car concert!" I smile wide.

_We watched the season pull up its own stage_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only grant farewells_

_Crash the best one of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ballroom floor we are a celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all; we'll sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well_

_Sleep well_

I look into my rear view mirror and see Mel dancing in her seat and smile, continuing to sing along to the lyrics, having a car concert in my own little world.

_You have stolen [my heart]_

_You have stolen [my heart]_

_You have stolen my…heart!_

_And watch you spin around_

_In your highest heels_

_You are the best one_

_Of the best ones_

_We all look like we…feel!_

_You have stolen my [heart]_

_You have stolen my [heart]_

_You have stolen my…heart!_

"I like that song," Melanie observes out loud as the final drum beat ends.

"Well that's good, I do too," I smile and pull into the parking lot of the mall.

"What are we buying today?" she asks as she hops out of my truck.

"Well, Paul needs some clothes, I need some clothes, you want some clothes, and we need to buy furniture for your room and the baby's room." I tell her. "So we're going clothes shopping today, and maybe furniture tomorrow or next weekend." I say.

"And then I'm buying us all some dinner." Paul adds.

"That's fair," I smile.

"Where?" Melanie perks up.

"We'll see," he leads us through the malls crowded halls until we find the maternity store.

"So, do I get to shop with you, or do I have to go shop for me?" he asks, trying to look innocent. "Go on, big boy. Mel and I are going to have some big girl time shopping together; oohkay?" I look at Mel and she's got a million dollar smile plastered on her face.

"Fine," Paul grumbles, sulking off down the mall, looking for his own store to shop in.

"Ready, Mel? You and I are going shopping for me here, and then we'll go somewhere else for you, sound good?" I ask.

She nods happily and takes my hand as we head over to the everyday clothes.

"Vanessa, look what I found!" she smiles proudly and holds up a pink tanktop with sparkles on the chest and straps.

"That's cute Mel, should I try it on?" I smile, taking it from her.

She nods and goes back to looking. I smile and begin to look through the rack next to her; keeping and eye on her all the while.

A cartful of clothes picked out by Mel and I later, I find us in the dressing room, her sitting on the bench, and myself in front of the mirror.

"Pretty," she comments from the opposite wall.

"You think so?" I ask, turning this way and that.

"Mhm," she giggles.

I pull the last piece of clothing over my head and pull my won clothes back on before leading her out to the front desk with me to pay.

"Woah," Melanie comments as the cashier manages to fit everything into four giant bags. "Can I carry one?" she asks.

"Sure," I hand her the lighter of the bunch.

"Me shopping now?" she asks excitedly.

"Yes, we'll go shop for you now," I smile at the huge grin on her face as we head towards the Old Navy and Children's Place.

X

_Hey, where are you guys? xP_ I check my phone and receive from Paul.

_At Claire's; help, Mel wants her ears pierced. xVMaix_ I send back.

_So let her, I don't see why not, xP_ he responds.

_Oohk, thx xVMaix_ I send back and turn to Mel.

"Paul said its oohk. Did you pick out the earrings you want?" I ask her.

"Yay!" she squeals. "These ones," she points to the pink flowers.

"Alright," I turn to the woman behind the counter. "Pink flowers for the piercing for Miss Melanie here," I inform her.

"Alright, pink flowers it is," she smiles. "It might hurt a little," she warns Melanie.

"Oohk," she smiles and climbs up onto the seat by the counter.

"Ready, one…two…three," she shoots one earring through her right ear. Mel jumps but doesn't cry or react in any other way. "One…two…three!" she gets the left one in and is all done.

"Thank you," Mel smiles as she hops down. I smile and go to the counter to pay. "Thanks Vanessa," she hugs my leg. I pat her head and smile.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" Paul's arms appear around my swelling stomach from behind. I twist and look up at him.

"Good," I smile. "We had fun."

"Good, good," she smiles. "I'll take _these_," he snags the bags away from me.

"Paul, why don't you go wait in the truck, Mel and I will be right out." I smile at him. "We have a few more girlie stops to make," I smile down at her as she grins brightly back up at me.

"Alright…" he says unsurely. "Text me if you need _anything,_" he smiles. I kiss him chastely before turning and starting through the mall with Mel's hand in my own.

"Vanessa, what are we doing?" Mel asks innocently.

"You'll see," I smile. "But I'm going to need you to hold my hand while we do this, oohk?"

She nods eagerly as we approach the Pagoda jewelry stand.

"Hi, how can I help you two?" the guy asks as we stop. He seems kind of…flamboyant.

"I'm getting my third holes and cartilage pierced today, please," I smile kindly.

"Sounds good," he says. "Just pick out the earrings you want and we'll be set to go." He says. _Yep,_ I think to myself. _Definitely flamboyant…and gay._ I almost giggle.

I quickly settle on the gold with black diamond studs for my third holes and a gold hoop encrusted with black diamonds throughout the entire thing for my left cartilage piercing.

"Pretty earrings," he smiles as I take a seat with Mel's hand in my own.

"Ready Mel," I ask her.

"What's a cartilage?" she asks curiously.

"This part of your ear," I point to the cartilage of my right ear while he cleans the spots on my ears for my third holes.

"Ooh," she says.

"One…two…three," he shoots an earring through my right ear before backing it and moving to my left.

"Mel, come hold my other hand," I smile as she reappears on my other side.

"One…two…three," he says as my left ear suddenly has three holes in it; soon to be four.

"Don't count for the cartilage, just do it," I tell him. He nods and positions the earring gun in my perphial vision. I wince slightly as he shoots the hoop into my cartilage and backs it before allowing me to stand.

I hand him my credit card and get the ear cleaner before taking my receipt and heading for the Victoria's Secret right down the hall.

"Pretzel?" Melanie asks innocently as we walk past the pretzel guy.

"On the way out, oohk?' I tell her. She nods happily as we enter Victoria's Secret. I walk straight over to the bras section and pick out a few new bras. Damn pregnancy pushed me from a double D up to barely being able to squeeze into those quad D's. Stupid bodily functions…I buy my new bras and a few new pairs of booty cut underwear along with some cute new thongs before grabbing the set of perfume, body wash, and lotion of coconut passion before cashing out.

Legitimately two hundred dollars blown in Victoria's Secret later, we head out to the pretzel guy to buy five cinnamon-y pretzel bags from the vendor.

Five minutes later Mel and I arrive back at my truck to see Paul lounging in the driver's seat.

"Hey," I say as I arrange my bags in the back with Mel.

"Hey, what were you girls doing?" he asks, starting my truck.

"We got Mel's ears pierced," I start before he stops me.

"And your ears pierced…again," he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Do you like them?" I ask, showing him the studs and cartilage hoop.

"And I got to hold her hand," Mel says proudly.

"Yes, she did great." I smile. "Then we went to Victoria's Secret, and then got some pretzels," I pause and hand Mel a bag of cinnamon pretzel bits with some napkins before giving Paul his two, placing one in the cup holder, and keeping one for myself.

"Did you get anything for me?" he asks impishly.

"Nope," I pop the 'p,' laughing at his pout "You'll live," I smile. "Poor Paulie, I think you'll live."

"I _guess_ I'll _have_ to," he drawls out. I shake my head and laugh as we pulls into another parking lot and Paul leads us inside the Italian restaurant.

**xArriving homex**

I go into the backseat and unbuckle a sleeping Mel from her booster seat. I pick her up carefully as not to wake her, and begin to carry her inside.

"I've got her," Paul appears in front of me and takes her.

"I was fine, Paul. I'm not as fragile as you seem to think," I hiss at him, turning on my heel and grabbing a many bags as I can; mostly just to piss him off.

"Ness, I'm sorry; please just be careful, don't over do it," he pleads, appearing next to me. I remain silent and drop all of my stuff in the bedroom before going back out to get more. I carry the rest into the room before turning to head towards the kitchen.

_Ouch, fuck,_ I scream in my mind as I double over suddenly.

"Ness?" Paul appears by my side in instant, hands on my back, rubbing softly.

"Damn you, Braxton Hicks," I mumble angrily before continuing on to the kitchen, rubbing my belly on the way.

"Babe, are you coming to bed?" he asks as I make my tea and search for a box of microwave popcorn.

"I'm hungry, you go ahead and sleep." I snap, still feeling quite pissed from earlier.

"You sure?" he wraps his arms around me, stopping my searching process.

"Yes, Paul, I'm sure," I shake out of his embrace. I hear him sigh before kissing the top of my head lightly before retreating to the bedroom.

I pop some popcorn and melt extra butter for it before grabbing a huge plastic cup of Pepsi and heading into the living room and settling into the couch.

I flip the channels thoughtlessly until stopping on the opening music to an NCIS episode. I drop the remote and munch on the popcorn before taking a sip or four of Pepsi and placing it all on the coffee table in front of me and fall asleep.

**xPaul POVx**

I listened as Vanessa munched on some popcorn and rank some soda while watching NCIS for a bit before falling asleep.

I waited a few minutes before going in to see her sleeping while sitting up.

_Not good, babe, not good for your back,_ I think as I merely cover her in a blanket, knowing if I moved her she'd know and only get all pissed off at me, which, trust me, I didn't want.

I trudge back into our room unwillingly and fall into an uneasy sleep.

X

_God dammit_, I mentally curse myself as I wake up for the fourth time with in the last six hours due to the lack of my imprint in my bed. She was still angry at me and even though she's woken up twice from what I've heard while I'm awake, she still hasn't come back into me.

I fall back to sleep, still angry with myself and am left to my angry dreams.

X

What feels like merely minutes later, I wake back up.

"Ungh," I groan, and go to roll but stop instantaneously when I feel something near my stomach.

I look down and see Vanessa curled up as small as she can, despite her growing belly, sleeping.

I smile to myself and curl around her before allowing myself to finally fall into a sound sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**xNineteenxMelanie POVx**

Wolf boys; that's what my dreams were all about last night. Wolf boys and some pale girl with bright red hair…

I sit up on my blow up mattress and rub my eyes. I get up and go into Paul's room.

"Paulie?" I ask. "Paulie!" I wait. "PAULIE!" I yell, patting his arm.

"Mel?" I hear Vanessa say before sitting up.

"Hi Nessa, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," I go around to her side of the bed.

"Its oohk, I really have to pee anyways," she smiles.

"Oohk," I smile as she gets up. I wait until the toilet flushes and she comes back out before grabbing her hand. "Breakfast?" I ask her.

"Sure," she follows me out to the kitchen. I sit on a chair and watch. "What would you like?" she asks.

"Waffles," I decide after a moments thought. She nods and pulls out a big, black thing and a yellow box before making the batter and some waffles.

**xPaul POVx**

The smell of waffles hits me as soon as I wake up.

I roll and find an empty bed, so I check my phone. Nice o'clock it reads as I sit up and stretch. I wander into the kitchen to find Melanie sitting at the table eating a waffle while Vanessa flips a new one.

I wrap my arms around Vanessa from behind as Mel notices me.

"PAULIE!" she squeals, hopping off of her chair and running into me.

"Morning girls," I smile.

"Hi Paul," they chorus happily before turning back to what they were doing.

Everything seemed great, and actually in place for once, and I wouldn't change a thing about it…

**x4 months laterxVanessa POVx**

"Hey, Vanessa," Emily smiles as I waddle into the kitchen.

"Hey," I greet her.

"Lookin' good," she grins and looks me up and down as if checking me out, knowing Paul can see a clear view from the living room where he is with Sam and the others. "You're due soon, right?" she asks.

"Yeah," I chuckle as I hear Paul growl from the living room. "I'm eight months now. I swear, I'm a freaking whale with the god damn bladder of a fucking _squirrel_!" I exclaim like a mad woman.

"You're not a whale," Paul protests as he appears behind me.

"I thought I told you to keep out of this kitchen," I chastise him lightly.

"Sorry," he grins and kisses me before getting out of our claimed 'territory.'

"Aunt Emiwy…" Claire barrels into the kitchen with Melanie close on her heels.

"Yes, Claire-bear?" she crouches down. Mel waves at me quickly before returning her attention to Emily and Claire.

"Can we pway dowies upstairs?" she asks innocently.

"Sure, but Paul and Quil have to go up with you two."

"They're not here," Melanie informs her.

"Alright, Kim?" she calls, looking up as she walks in.

"Yeah, Em?" she asks.

"Can you help me bring down the dolls for the girls?"

"Sure," they head upstairs as I look at Renesmee and nod before the two of us make our way up at our own pace.

"You two need to march your butts _right_ back down there and relax," Kim scolds us as we enter the room.

"Make us and see what happens," Renesmee threatens her, giving her 'the look.' Ha, go Renesmee. They both scowl at the two of us and I swear I hear Emily mutter something about telling Paul as I glare at her and grab a box of doll clothes before heading downstairs. I drop the box on the ground and look around.

"Claire," I drag out her name. "Melanie," I continue, pretending to not know where they are." Ready or not, here I come," I prowl around very un-stealthy like due to my waddle.

"That's what he said," Renesmee mutters from the door frame. I stand up and look at her for a split second before the two of us burst into laughter for a few moments before mine suddenly stop due to a potent, lingering pain down below. I grip at the underside of my swollen belly and allow myself to double over slightly, waiting for it to pass.

"Nessa?" Nessie appears beside me.

"Yeah," I pant. "I'm oohk, it's just a Braxton Hicks," I say, more to myself than her.

"Are you sure?" she asks uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm not in labor Ness. My water hasn't broken," I inform her.

She seems to relax, knowing that and leads me over to the couch. I merely shake my head at her and decide to continue my search as I try to 'find' the two girls.

"Boo," I pop my head around the couch to their hiding place.

They both scream before giggling and running so that I can't catch them. I straighten up as my baby kicks; _hard_.

"Well hi to you too," I mutter, rubbing where she kicked. _Hm,_ I think to myself. _She's usually most active at night, wonder what she's doing up_, I laugh aloud. Talking to yourself again Vanessa; never a good sign.

"Boo," Paul mimics me as he appears behind me with his hot lips at my ear.

"Hey you," I shiver as his hot breath tickles my neck.

"What's up?" he asks, hands going to my whale sized stomach.

"She's active," I chuckle.

"Mm," he agrees as she kicks again on the exact spot his right hand is.

"She likes you or _something_," I tease, knowing that she really does.

"How are you _so_ sure that it's a girl? What if it's a boy?" he questions me.

"I like to call it a mothers' intuition," I chuckle. I feel the laughter roll through his body and scowl. "You'll se when I'm right, then we'll see whose laughing," I tell him.

He shakes his head and chuckles as Emily alls out, "Food!" from the kitchen.

Paul sprints into the kitchen to try and beat the others as Renesmee comes in through the front door and stands next to me.

"Vanessa," Renesmee whispers in a nervous sounding undertone. I look at her, worry interlacing my features. "My water just broke on my way in here," she whispers. "And my contractions are about four minutes apart."

"Holy shit, Renesmee!" I exclaim. "Sorry, but we have to get to Carlisle." I tell her in a quieter voice.

"Whose going to see Carlisle?" Brady enters the room with Jacob just behind him.

"Um…Jake…my water just kinda broke," she mumbles. "While I was coming inside," she looks nervously at him.

He stands there, stunned for a moment before handing his plate of food to Brady and rushing to her side. "Come on, then! Let's go to Carlisle's!" he grabs her up and helps her into the rabbit.

They boys shove all their food into their mouths at record speed before all sprinting outside to turn wolf and get there.

"Hey, Vanessa," Collin walks back in. "Paul asked me to drive you girls over to the Cullens."

"Its fine," I smile. "Go with the guys, I'll drive," I smile as he grins and takes off.

"Come on, chicas," I say as I waddle out to my truck with Mel, Claire, Emily, and Kim in tow.

**xAt the Cullensx**

Twenty minutes later we're pulling into the Cullens mile long driveway to be met at the top by a waiting Paul, Jared, Quil, and Sam.

"Why didn't you let Collin drive?" Paul asks as soon as we step out.

"I could tell he really wanted to run and what kind of person would I be to deny the pup?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Hey," Collin protests. "I'm not _that_ young," he grumbles.

"It's alright, Collin, we love you anyways." I smile as he scoops me up into a hug and buries his face in the crook of my neck.

"Cute man, but I'd back off before Paul eats you," Brady snorts. Collin releases me and his warm arms are replaced by Pauls.

I jump as Renesmee's scream rips through the house "JACOB BLACK I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU IF THIS DOESN'T KILL _ME_ FIRST!"

Paul rubs soothing circles on my lower back as I wince from the baby kicking _hard_.

"Ugh, I wish she'd stop using _me_ as her punching bag. We know whose temper she'll have," I mutter, wincing again.

"VANESSA!" she screams, scaring the baby once again, along with myself. I start quickly for the stairs and go up them as fast as my belly will let me, Paul hot on my tail.

"Paul, stay out here," I whisper once we reach the door. "I'll be fine, Jake will protect me," I tell him, knowing that it won't end up necessary as I give him a quick kiss and slip through the door as quickly as possible and head to Renesmee's side.

"Finally," she gasps as she takes my hand in hers in an insanely tight vice like grip. I wince once before brushing it off and deciding to just suck it up.

"Alright, Renesmee, you're going to have to push again. We need to get your baby out before any complications have the chance to occur," he tells her.

She scrunches her face and grunts, pushing once more. She holds on to me extremely tightly for about thirty seconds before gasping and regaining her breath.

"Good job Renesmee, we're almost there. Just one or two more pushes now and it'll be out; I can see the head now," Carlisle tells her.

She nods determinedly as Carlisle counts to three and tells her to push once more.

Renesmee gives a long, hard push before gasping for air once more. "Jake…"she whimpers. "I…I can't…can't do it…anymore."

"It's alright babe, you're _so_ close, and just one more push and our baby will be here. C'mon Nessie, you can do it, I _know_ you can." Jake encourages her.

"But it hurts…" she whimpers. "_So_ bad."

"I know babe, I know," he whispers before kissing her on the mouth. "Just one more and it'll be all gone, I promise, come on," he whispers as I squeeze her hand reassuringly.

She nods determinedly as Carlisle counts to three once more. She pushes – what I think is the hardest one since I've been up here – for about fifteen seconds before a small babies crying screams fill the room.

I feel her hand relax in mine and look down at her to see her crying, Jakes arms wrapped around her as Carlisle busies himself with the new baby.

"Congratulations Renesmee, you and Jake are now the proud parents of a gorgeous, healthy baby boy," Carlisle's voice breaks our silence.

Renesmee smiles so brightly I was tempted to tell her that her face would get stuck like that, but refrained.

"I'm _so_ proud of you," I whisper to her as Carlisle hands her their new baby.

"Jake," she looks to him. He looks back at her expectantly. "Since we have our own family now, and you're supposed to be alpha, can we live in La Push?"

"I…I…you want to?" he gasps. She nods.

"It's your homeland, you're supposed to protect it, how can you do that if you don't live there?' she asks.

"As long as that's what you want," he grins and kisses her happily. "What should we name him?"

"Riley Jacob," she says immediately.

**xJake POVx**

"Riley Jacob," she responds as soon as my question leaves my mouth.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course," she smiles. "He's your son too," she reminds me. I kiss her passionately, not saying anything as I notice Vanessa leave the room quietly with Carlisle.

I pull back as Riley begins to fuss. "He's hungry," Renesmee says as he sucks hungrily at her finger. She wordlessly pulls her finger from him and he begins to cry as she pulls her shits aside and pulls him to her chest, deciding to feed him naturally.

I sit behind her and pull the two of them gently back so she can settle between my legs while she feeds our son.

**xTwo weeks laterxPaul POVx**

I hear the bathroom door open and Vanessa stumbles in. I watch as she reaches her hand in and shuts off the wonderfully warm flow of water from the shower head.

"Ugh, Paul…" she pauses and I hear the pain in her silence. "My water…" she pants. "Just broke," she gasps. "And I've been getting contractions for the past six hours," she mumbles as I step out and dry off my legs with the towel before sliding into my boxers and cutoffs.

"Come on," I grasp her hand. "Let's get to Carlisle's then," I tell her. I don't know _how_ Jake refrained from the happy dance, because I sure as hell was doing one on the inside. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting contractions earlier?" I ask.

"I didn't realize that they were actual contractions until a little bit ago," she clutches at her stomach, waiting for the contraction to pass.

"Alright, just hold on a little longer and we'll be there," I take hold on one of her hands as we near closer to the Cullens.

"We're here," I tell her two minutes later as she grunts, another contraction hitting her.

"They're getting closer and closer," she mutters as I lift her from the truck and carry her inside.

"He's already upstairs and ready," Rosalie says as soon as we enter the house. I nod gratefully and carry her up the stairs.

**xVanessa POVx**

Eleven hours. That's how long it's been since my water broke; that's how long I've been getting contractions. _That's_ how long it's been that I'm _NOT_ dialated enough to push this damn baby out of my vagina.

"Paul Meraz, I'm going to _kill you_," I hiss as another contraction hits, only one minute away from the last one.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry," he mutters as I grip his hand in the death lock.

"Jeez babe," he grunts as another contraction hits and I grip tighter.

"Sorry," I whimper, releasing his hand and doubling over.

"I don't mind," he murmurs, taking my hand in his own once more.

"Alright Vanessa, just a little bit longer now, you're a little over nine centimeters dialated," Carlisle announces as Renesmee walks in and shuts the door in Jake's face.

"Jake can come in if you want," I whisper as she shakes her head.

"Just you for me, just me for you," she says simply.

I nod and squeeze Pauls hand with yet another contraction. "Riley's birth was quick, this sucks," I grunt towards her.

"Riley is small for his age," she wavers as she comes and puts a hand on my shoulder. I nod in understanding; she is right after all.

"Still," I pant for breath. "You had it quick…and easy, you dialated _way_ faster."

"True that I did," she agrees as Carlisle comes back into the room wordlessly and I lock my hand tightly around Pauls with yet another contraction as Carlisle checks me _down there_.

"Alright, Vanessa, you're ten centimeters dialated now, you're going to need to push with your next contraction, oohk?" he says, looking to my face.

"Ugh, this is gonna fucking _hurt_," I say as my grip somehow tightens in his hand and begin to push, just like Carlisle told me. I count to twenty before stopping and breathing deeply.

"Be ready for the next one," Carlisle warns as it suddenly hits and I push for another twenty seconds.

**xTwo hours laterx**

"Alright Vanessa, I can see the head now, just two more and you're first child will be born," he announces.

"_Finally_," I grunt, waiting for –hopefully– my last contraction to hit.

I grip both Paul and Renesmee's hands as hard as I can and push, trying to push a melon out of a small place.

"Alright, Vanessa, one more," Carlisle says evenly as I nod tightly. This hurt, _so god damn fucking bad_, and I swear, Paul will _never_ touch me again if he says that it'll be oohk, _one more time_.

"Come on babe, just once more, you're doing gr-" Paul starts to say before I cut him off, my voice quiet but deadly.

"If you tell me that I'm doing great _one more time_, I swear to every god out there, that you will _not_ touch me, _ever_ again after this baby is out of me," I threaten.

"Oohk, I'm sorry," he surrenders easily as another contraction hits; I push once more, only able to count to fourteen before an infant's cries fill the room. I let out the huge gust of air that I'd been holding and collapse back against the pillow behind me.

"I'm so proud of you," Nessie whispers as she kisses my forehead before slipping out of the room to see Jacob.

"Babe," Paul's voice appears at my ear. "Babe, we got a little _boy_," he sounds thrilled.

"That's…that's _great_ babe," I mutter, my eyelids drooping.

"What should we name him?" he asks, close to my ear.

"Hm…when I wake up," I protest as I quickly fall into a sound sleep.

**xPaul POVx**

A _baby boy_, my mind is racing at all the possibilities. Football, girls, fishing… my mind trails excitedly. _Or wolf,_ my wolf suddenly pipes up.

_No_, I snarl at him. _My son will _not_ be subjected to this life too,_ I growl at him.

He merely grunts and disappears again as I return my attention to my sleeping wife and son.

A few minutes later, our son begins to cry shrilly. Out of no-where, I place my finger near his mouth and watch as he captures it hungrily. I knew that we had decided to feed him naturally, so I grudgingly wake Vanessa.

"Hey babe," I shake her lightly. "Vanessa," I whisper sweetly into her ear as she starts awake. She looks at me, wide eyed for a moment before her eyes land on our baby, sucking my finger in my arms.

She wordlessly takes him from me and pulls her shirt off to the side, giving him free access to her breast for food.

He latches on hungrily and begins sucking away before she looks up at me. "We need a name," she says simply. "I was thinking Alex," she murmurs. "Well, Alexander, Alex for short." She corrects herself.

"Really?" I ask, surprised that she'd want to use my middle name for our first son.

"Of course," she smiles softly.

"How about…" I pause to think for a moment. "Alexander Glen," I decide.

"Alex Glen Meraz," she thinks on it. "IT fits," she smiles before grabbing me by the neck and pulling my face down to meet hers.

"I love you," I whisper.

"Love you more," she breathes before attacking my lips with her own.

A light knock on the door pulls us back to reality as we straighten up. I reposition myself so that I'm sitting beside her on the bed, one arm around her waist so that my hand is resting on her lower back and drape a part of the blanket over her shoulder, concealing Alex and her bare breast as the door opens and her father walks in.

"Dad!" she exclaims. "It's…" she looks at her cell a few feet away from her. "A little past midnight, you should be sleeping," she tells him sternly.

"I wanted to see my grandson," he mutters defiantly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, he's eating," she raises her eyebrows, waiting for his responds.

"When he's done," he compromises easily.

"Alright, alright," she surrenders, laughing as he comes and sits on the bed.

"What'd you name him?" her father asks suddenly.

"Alexander Glen Meraz," she says proudly.

"Merci, ma fille," (thank you my girl) he says in French, smiling.

"Bien sûr," (of course) she tells him. "Je t'aime."

"I love you too," he says in plain English as Alex begins to fuss, signaling that he's finally done eating.

"Jesus," she mumbles as she recovers herself and pulls the sheet down. "This kid is going to eat so little, _so_ many times per day, it's going to drive me crazy," she mutters darkly as she hands our son to my future father-in-law.

"I have to say, I've missed being around babies, can't say I have since you were born." he tells her, smiling brightly while rocking our son back and forth.

"Hm," she nods.

"You did a good job kind, I'm proud of you; although I do with you'd waited, at least it's with someone who loves you," he tells her. I nod once in agreement, silently thanking him for his approval once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**xA/N: ok, so I just finally read back into previous chapters to see how I actually did once I didn't exactly remember what I wrote, and realized that the links to all of the new stuff she had didn't show, so I'm posting them on the top of my profile page. They'll be labeled and all, and they'll say ps. I love you more above them, so you know they're the ones. I know I haven't updated in FOREVER and I'm SORRYYYYY lol. Just finished up my summer job :] so they should be coming faster. I already have 21 done and I'm ½ way thru the epilogue :[ anywaysss, here yas goo.x**

**xTwentyxValerie POVxOne week laterx**

Tonight was a bonfire, and something about that fact had Seth all worked up and nervous about _something_.

I was over Vanessa and Pauls place because Seth's anxiety levels were starting to get to me at Leah's.

"Ness, I _know_ you know why Seth's all worked up, you just won't tell me," I whine at her.

"Yup," she pops the 'p,' agreeing simply.

"But why?" I ask, dragging out the 'y.'

"Because it's something for Seth to tell you, not me; so quit whining and come here so I can help you get ready." She orders.

"Ugh, fine," I grumble as I stalk into the bathroom and let her pull my hair half back into a half ponytail before pulling her own lower-back length hair into a long, gorgeous French braid. "Where'd you learn to do that?" I ask as she wraps her band around its end.

"A friend of mine," she replies simply as she pins her bangs back.

"Jeez," I mutter as she turns back to me.

"Dress simple, but nice, and not to warm," she warns. "Because the fire will overheat you."

I nod and head into the bedroom to look through my bag of clothes. I settle on my dark purple button down with a grey tank top and grey skinny jeans. I leave my purple top unbuttoned and slide on grey gladiator sandals. I straighten up just as Vanessa steps back into the room sporting a yellow oversized sweatshirt that says something in some Asian language. The yellow sweatshirt hangs loosely off her shoulders, revealing multiple black straps and is revealingly low cut, allowing her to still show much cleavage.

"That's cute," I comment as she looks towards the silent baby monitor.

"Thanks," she grins. "I'm still losing baby weight from Alex, and I'm still in my maternity bras because I'm still _huge_," she makes a face. "Stupid breast feeding," she grumbles.

"Oohk, for the record, you have _no_ leftover baby fat, but the boobs are your own problem," I laugh.

"Yeah, I hear ya," she grins and picks up Alex's carrier before shutting off the monitor and heading into his light blue room.

"Come on, big boy. Time to go see daddy," she tells him as she lifts his tiny, sleeping form out of the crib and placing him gently in the carrier. "Ready Mel?" she asks Melanie as she comes out of her room wearing a pink skirt with a white sweater top and white sandals. She nods eagerly and takes Vanessa's free hand as we head down the hall.

"Do you mind if we walk there? I'm sick of sitting around and driving everywhere." She says as she locks the door behind her.

"That's fine," I grin as we make our way down the road towards first beach.

**xSeth POVx**

"Finally," I hear Paul mutter as I look up to see Vanessa and Valerie walking towards us, Alex's carrier between the two, whom are chatting easily and laughing with Mel on Vanessa's other side.

"We were beginning to think something happened to you two." I mutter as I encase Val in my arms.

"Nah, we're tougher than any chicks out there," she grins at Nessa and they laugh.

"Oh really?" Leah appears in front of them, standing on the defensive.

"You too, Lee, you too," Vanessa allows as she grins and hugs her.

"Seth?" Val asks. "Can we go for a quick detour?" I merely nod and lead her off towards the water. "What's going on? I feel like there's something you aren't telling me," she looks up at me.

"I'll tell you tonight, I promise. Just as long as you promise to keep an open mind," I tell her gently, running the back of my hand along the length of her jaw bone.

"Of course, I mean, it can't be _that_ bad, she smiles, leaning into my touch.

"Come on, let's go get food before the beasts are unleashed," I chuckle and lead her over to the food table.

"Brady, dude, chill," I hear Jacob command as I look over to see Brady shaking violently. I watch as the scene before us unfolds.

I watch as Paul flat out sprints towards Brady, tackling him to the ground, away from Vanessa, Alex, Mel, and Leah. Then as Jake runs across the beach, clearing the food tables in one bound, trying to get to Brady as he phases, Paul still atop him from the tackle.

I hear Paul roar I pain as blood gushes from the deep cuts across his body as Jake phases on the fly and drags Brady off into the woods.

"Paul!" Vanessa screams, handing Alex to a shocked Melanie before sprinting towards her imprint. "Paul," she cries, dropping to her knees as I hear Valerie leave my side and watch as she drops down into the sand next to Vanessa, holding onto her, acting as her support for the moment.

"Vanessa," Sam approaches, hands extended. "Vanessa, we need to move him so we can get Carlisle to come fix him up."

"No, no no no," she cries as Collin wraps his arms around her from behind and picks her gently up to bring her out of the way.

"Val?" I ask, approaching slowly. "Val, I'm sorry; I didn't mean for you to find out like this; I'm sorry."

"How long? How long have you kept this from me?" she asks in a hard voice as she backs away from Paul.

"Since the beginning," I whisper.

"The beginning," she repeats. "Five months," she deadpans, taking Alex from Mel and placing him in his seat. "Five months," she repeats sadly before hurrying towards Collins' retreating figure with Alex and Mel at her sides.

"God _DAMMIT_!" I yell as I turn and punch a tree before phasing and taking off on a _very_ long run towards Canada.

**xVanessa POVx**

"Paul," I cry as Collin carries me through my front door and to Paul and my bedroom to display a scene that I hope to _never_ see again.

Paul was splayed on the bed, covered in bandages with the vampire doctor leaning over him.

"Paul," I cry weakly, struggling to get out of Collins grip.

"Is she alright to be near him? I don't want her to mess with his healing," I hear Collin say to Carlisle.

"She'll be fine, the cuts are healing themselves and his ribs are bound tightly enough to reform quickly. He should be fine in, oh – two or three days. I put him under though, made it easier on both of us."

**xCollin POVx**

I gently place Vanessa on her feet before shaking Dr. Fangs hand. By the time I've looked back to Vanessa, she's already on the bed, her cheek pressed to his bicep, tears pouring down her face.

The picture splayed out before me of my parental figures will forever haunt my memories.

**xPaul POVx**

_Ugh_, I groan internally as I feel myself begin to come too. I feel like I'm on fire; all of me hurt. With each passing heartbeat I begin to feel more aware.

The first thing I'm aware of besides the aching in my body is the feeling of someone at my side with the salty smell of tears in the air.

I open my eyes to see Vanessa sitting next to me, curled up with her arms around her knees. I feel tears come to my eyes and can't take watching her cry anymore, so I silently move my arm and rest my hand lightly on her cheekbone so it's cupping her face.

"Baby, its oohk, please stop crying," I ask softly.

"Paul?" she gasps looking up at me with her bloodshot, tear-brimmed eyes.

"Yeah, babe, its oohk, I'm fine," I lie. "Really."

She stares at me for a moment with agonized eyes before slumping over into my upper arm.

"How long has it been since you last slept?" I ask softly as I begin to play with her hair and she yawns a huge yawn.

"Since Carlisle put you under," she admits.

"When was that?"

"Three days ago," she whispers.

"Three days – what – babe, you need to sleep," I scold her softly.

"But," she protests as I wrap an arm around her and snuggle her against my aching torso. "But I didn't want you to wake up alone, or to hurt you accidentally."

"It's alright, babe. Just sleep now, oohk?" I tell her. She nods into my side before yawning once again and quickly falling asleep.

"Vanessa-" Val walks into the room. "Ooh, sorry Paul," she mumbles.

"It's fine, what did you need?"

"Nothing, Alex was just hungry, but I'm sure there's baby formula around here somewhere." She smiles wryly.

"Alright, thanks," I smile as she walks out. I look down at Vanessa and brush her cheek lightly with my fingers, slowly relaxing her face. I turn cautiously and pull her into me so that her face is cradled into my chest.

I watch for a few moments before drifting off beside her.

**xVanessa POVx**

As I slowly come to, I realize that I'm draped across Paul's chest, arms around him and snuggled tightly into him. I move my head and open my eyes before gasping, coming face to face with his scars.

_Those will never go away,_ I realize as I feel him move beneath me.

"Vanessa?" Paul asks, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah," I whisper.

"You oohk?"

"I – yeah, I'm fine." I hesitate.

"You sure?" he asks quietly, a hand coming up to coax my face so that I'm looking at him.

I merely nod and smile softly before his lips attack mine and my lungs are dysfunctional.

"Babe," he pants a few minutes later. "I can literally…_feel_ your anxiety. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asks as he quickly regains his breath.

"Your scars," I mutter hesitantly, running my hands across the scarring on his chest. "They won't ever go away."

"True, they'll fade, but they won't go away. It's kind of like if a vampire bites another vampire; the bite stings for a bit, then the mark just fades into their skin." He explains

"Ooh," I respond, thinking that over.

"Yeah, ask Jasper about it sometime, he'll show you."

"Alright," I sit up; on edge at the sound of Alex's cries. "Val," I call as the crying gets closer. "I can take him, he probably wants to see daddy too." I tell her as she walks in, my screaming child in her arms.

"Your kid," she hands him over. "Is one of the biggest human vacuum cleaners I know, INCLUDING the wolves," she scoffs before laughing alongside me and plopping down beside me. I pull my shirt aside and allow Alex close enough proximity to latch on a begin sucking hungrily.

"So, how're you two?" she asks in a very Val like conversational tone.

"Good," I reply.

"Been better," Paul chuckles as he wraps an arm around my waist beneath a feeding Alex. "But still good."

"Well good," she nods happily.

"Have you talked to Seth?" I ask suddenly, but regret it immediately as a look of sadness takes over her features.

"No," she whispers softly. "Jake said after I left with Alex and Mel he took off towards Canada and hasn't shown any signs of coming back yet," she looks down.

"Why that little shit-" Paul moves behind me.

"No," I place a hand on his knee. "You'll stay here and won't phase, just like Carlisle told you."

"I could quite literally kick his ass right now," he mutters before surrendering and re-positioning himself behind me.

"Yes, well," I don't bother finishing the sentence as Val smiles a kind smile.

"He'll come back when he's ready," she smiles sadly.

"Why did he run off?" Paul asks.

"Because when Brady phased I found out about the whole wolf thing and he apologized because that wasn't how he wanted me to find out. Then he apologized and told me that he'd kept that from me for five months, so I took Mel and Alex and followed Collin and Nessa. I just…walked away." She looks down, ashamed.

"Don't blame yourself," Paul tells her quietly. "You have every right to be angry that he didn't tell you for that long."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have walked off, then maybe he'd still be here." She says as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." I comfort her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He'll come back, and when he does, I'll kick his ass _soo_ hard, he won't know what the fuck hit him." I threaten, making her laugh a little.

"Th-thanks," she chuckles.

"You need a girl's night out," Renesmee walks into the room. "A night on the town, just us girls."

"No one's pregnant, right?" Nessie asks.

"Uh…no, Em had Aaron like, a week before you had Riley, so I think we're all set. Unless anyone's recently been at it like the rabbits." I say seriously before laughing.

"Then we're going out. No one smells like their imprint any more than usual, so we're good," Nessie grins. "Come on, girlies."

"Babe," Paul grabs my hand as I stand. "Be careful," he asks solemnly.

"Always, I love you." I kiss him softly.

"Love you more," he grins.

"Not a chance."

"Of course," he responds.

"Vanessa, you get your skinny ass down here, _right now!_" I hear Valerie yell from the floor below.

"I wish I could go with you," he says.

"I know, I do too, but you need to finish healing and this is what Val needs to get her mind off of Seth, so…" I stop before kissing him again. "Love you, I'll be back later. Don't hurt yourself anymore; just do what Carlisle says, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, have fun, be safe, I love you too." He lifts his head to kiss me once more before I hurry down the stairs, recovering myself and my racing heart on the way. I pause at the bottom stair and look for Emmett.

"Hey Em?" I ask sweetly. He looks up. "Could you watch Alex for me for a while?" I ask hopefully.

"Uh…sure?" he says as I hand him Alex and squeal.

"Thanks!" I grin before running out the door towards the others.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I hear him call before laughing with Jared as I shut the door to Edward's Volvo.

I chuckle and start it as Renesmee climbs into the drivers seat. I wait while Kim climbs into the back with Val, Emily, and Leah while Rose, Bella, Alice, and Esme all get into Rose's red M3 convertible before Renesmee finally pulls out of the driveway and heads towards Seattle.

**xIn SeattlexRenesmee POVx**

Only about two hours later, thanks to mine and Rose's speedy quick driving, we're in Seattle, trying to find the best club to be at. About thirty minutes previously, we'd all stopped at the mall and picked ourselves out some cute clubbing outfits and changed in the cars on the way.

I was in a simple purple strapless skin tight dress that stopped about a quarter of the way down my thighs with black stilettos. Vanessa was in dark, short as fuck short shorts with a silver cami and silver stilettos. Val was in a skintight strapless black dress with a thick yellow ribbon around her waist and four inch black peep toe heels. Kim wore lighter wash ripped short as fuck short shorts with a pink flowy, low cut top with a black lace cami and four inch pink heels. Emily, who wore one of the most conservative outfits, wore a black, mid thigh length dress with a low v-neck and thick straps with cute black flats. Leah was also in short as fuck short shorts with a dark grey halter tube top and dark grey gladiator sandals. Rosalie wore a red short as fuck, skin tight dress until the bottom, which was only about four inches down her thigh, where it loosened a little so it flowed with red stilettos. Bella wore a more innocent looking medium blue strapless cocktail dress. The bust was decorated carefully with rhinestones, before being separated by the mid-thigh length flowy skirt by a darker blue ribbon and high heeled silver strappy sandals. Esme wore a soft yellow dress similar to Emily's with simple brown velvet flats. Alice, shortest and last one of all, wore a deep green strapless tube top with shapes cut out around her torso and light wash ripped short as fuck short shorts with simple black stilettos.

"Damn," Vanessa says, "We're all lucky as hell that you all decided to drive over to mine and Pauls place to see us."

"Of course, we _always_ have perfect timing," I grin teasingly.

"Always," Vanessa grins as we pull into a clubs parking lot and I kill the motor.

"Let's do this," I hear Val mutter quickly and determinedly from the backseat.

We all get out together and head in, flashing our ID's at the bouncer, all fake of course; except for Emily and Leah, all of us being under twenty one or being undead and all. We get in easily and all head straight to the bar.

"A chocolate martini," I order. "Mudslide," I hear Leah say. "Make that two," Kim pipes up. "Three," Val sings. "Red wine," Emily requests. "Coors," Vanessa finishes off.

"Beer?" I ask her.

"Damn straight," she grins. "Has to be the good kind though; Coors or Budweiser, of course. The rest tastes like piss."

"True story," Leah pipes up, laughing. "Beer just doesn't involve Vodka."

"Of course," we all laugh as the bartender serves our drinks.


	21. Chapter 21

**xChapter 21x Paul POVx**

I listened as Emmett and Jasper battled it out on _my_ Xbox without me before I call quits on staying in bed and go out to challenge the two of them to Call of Duty.

"Call of Duty. Emmett. Jasper. Me. Now." Was all I decided to say before dropping into my recliner as Emmett tosses me a controller and puts Call of Duty into the gaming system.

**x4 hours laterx**

Two hours of yelling at each other and grunting at the screen later, Jasper is declared winner as Alex begins to cry.

I sniff the air carefully before determining that he's merely hungry. I rise from the couch and head to the fridge for a bottle. After placing the bottle in the microwave, I head over to my son and pick him up before gong to retrieve the bottle.

I gently stick the bottle in his mouth before he starts sucking away at it. it only takes him a few minutes to suck the whole thing down, so I toss it into the sink and put him up against his spit up cloth that rested on my shoulder so I could burp him.

I'd only been patting his back for a minute or so when I hear the front door open.

"Emmett!" I hear Vanessa squeal. I chuckle as Alex lets out a satisfying burp before heading into the living room and laying him in his playpen on his back.

"Ness," I stop in my tracks as I take in her clingy form.

The first thing I notice is the fact that _my girl_ is hanging on a vampire. _Wrong creature sweetie!_ My mind screams out at her. The second thing I notice is her outfit. Now, don't get me wrong, her dark ripped short as hell short shorts, silver tank, and matching silver hooker heels were hot as _fuck_, but what the hell was she doing? Engaged mother out partying with other guys in _this_? _Without _me there? Who'd she danced with?

I sniff the air carefully, determining that she was, indeed, drunk as hell, but that she hadn't actually danced with any guys. _Girls_, on the other hand…

I sniff her again as I scoop her up and carry her into our bedroom. Kim, Renesmee, Val, and Leah's scents were the strongest remaining scents on my girl along with beer and vodka.

_Great,_ I think. _My lovely underage drinking imprint probably isn't going to remember that tomorrow's our eight month anniversary or whatever it's called_.

Yeah, I keep track, so fuck off.

_Well, I guess I'll just let her sleep it off,_ I decide as I lay her down. I carefully remove her tiny jean shorts, figuring she'd probably be more comfortable without them, before pulling the sheet up over her.

I ran back downstairs, grab my son, and say goodnight to Emmett and Jasper before taking the stairs back up two at a time. I gently place Alex in his crib and pull his blankie over him, which he immediately grabs a fistful of.

I tuck him in and kiss his small head goodnight before running into my own room and undressing, down to my boxers, before climbing in next to Vanessa beneath the sheets.

Within the last sixty seconds it took me to put Alex to sleep, Vanessa had turned onto her stomach and passed out completely in one of those drunken, heavy as all hell sleeps.

I shake my head as I lay my head back on my pillow, knowing it'll be a while before she wakes up again, before falling asleep.

**x2amxStill Paul POVx**

"Ugh," I grunt as I wake to the sound of my sons screams. I get out of bed quickly as I run into Alex's room.

"Shh, little man; it's oohk, daddy's here." I murmur as I carry him into the kitchen.

I grab one of the pumped milk bottles from the fridge and stick it into the microwave for two minutes.

By the time the two minutes are up, Alex is crying again, so I quickly stick the bottle into his mouth, allowing him to start eating before I head into his room and settle into the rocking chair while he continues to eat.

**xSeth POVx2amx**

I freeze as the front door to Leah's house creeks, listening intently to make sure I've woken no one up. I hear Leah's quite snores from the floor above, so I figure she's passed out drunk.

_What? _It's the only time she snores…

I sneak into the living room and shut the door before quietly making my way down the hall to her first floor spare bedroom that Valerie currently occupied.

I open her door silently and almost trip on some black heels and look up panicked, afraid I'd woken her up, only to see her sleeping in a skin tight black dress with something yellow around her waist.

_Val,_ I sigh, smiling, happy that I'm finally seeing my imprint again. It was stupid of me to run off to Canada like that. _What the fuck was I thinking?_ I ask myself as I step closer, only to be hit with a brick wall of the distinct stench of vodka.

_Out partying, Valerie?_ I think to myself as I caress her cheek. My actions don't even faze her, so I kiss her forehead, all to no avail.

"Valerie," I whisper, kissing her lips softly.

"Valerie Kathryn," I say at normal volume.

"Nrglemffth," she mutters before rolling onto her stomach, making her lips unreachable.

"Valerie Kathryn," I grin, saying this at normal volume once again as I begin tickling her waist.

"STOP YELLING!" she screeches, whipping around. "Seth," she mutters, shocked.

"Drunk, my dear?" I ask her innocently before her lips are on mine and she's seated in my lap. I feel her tongue run across my top lip so I open up, sliding my tongue into hers, battling for dominance, and winning, of course. My hands are around her waist, and hers, locked behind my neck.

"Val," I pant as I pull away. "I'm so, SO, _so_ incredibly sorry," I crush her softly into my chest.

"_You're_ sorry? I'm the one who walked away from you," she points out.

"Well, yes," I agree. "But I'm the one that ran to Canada _and_ kept two very big secrets from you for _five _whole months."

"True, how 'bout a truce?" she suggests.

"Deal," I kiss her, sealing the deal. "I'm sorry," I whisper again. "And I love you."

"What? Seth!" she whispers. "I…I love you too." She whispers quietly before I attack her lips with my own.

**xA/N: sorry, I know its short, but the next chptr after this 1 is sadly the last. The epilogue. I'm hoping it won't be as short as this one, haha jkjk. I already know its longer, I'm about ½ way thru it lol. If there's anything you want in it, let me know asap, because it should be posted BEFORE Tuesday, sept. 6. lol. THANKS FOR READINGGG! Again, sorry bout the shortness :Dx**

** xTheBlondex**


	22. Epilogue

**xA/N: its OVERRR! :[ sad, innit? Well, here's the end, hope its 2 all ur likinggssss :] please, _please _PLEASE go to my profile and vote in my poll. after i finish my remaining few stories, i'm going to need an idea of where to go next. THANKSS :)x**

**xEpiloguex15 years laterx3rd person POVx**

**Jacob and Renesmee**

"Come on, Brianna, look, Riley and Sarah are already in the car," Jacob tried to convince his daughter into getting into the car.

"We're gonna go see grand-pops for dinner today."

"No! I DON'T WANNA!" the eight year old screams, tears running down her face.

"Brianna," Jacob's beautiful wife, Renesmee Black walks over. "Maybe we'll be able to see Jordyn and Uncle Embry on the beach afterwards." She tells her.

"Jordyn?" Brianna Alice asks.

"Of course," Renesmee smiles kindly.

"And Collin?" she asks sweetly.

"We'll see," Jake huffs.

"Oohk," she smiles brightly and hops into Renesmee's father, Edward's old Volvo.

Jacob and Renesmee had been married for thirteen years now, even though their oldest and only son, Riley Jacob was born two years prior to the marriage. Then, conceived via _second_ honeymoon, Sarah Ellen, now eleven years old, made her appearance shortly after. Their last child, Brianna Alice, was now eight years old, and brought with her some complications to the small family's life.

Soon after birth, little Brianna had been imprinted on by a poor, unsuspecting Collin.

Jacob was still phasing, as to maintain his young physique in order to stay with his wife, Renesmee, until the end of eternity. With her being half vampire, thus immortal, and his wolf genes, nobody could predict what this meant for their three children.

The couple knew though, that the best was yet to come, and will take it all in good stride when it does.

**x**

**Quil and Claire**

"Ma, I'm full," Howie whines at Claire Ateara.

"Howard Reid, you finish the food on your plate or you won't be allowed to eat popcorn with the rest of us during the movie tonight," Claire threatens her six year old son for the eighth time that evening.

"But ma-" Howie begins to protest.

"Howie, just eat your supper and you'll be fine," their twelve year old daughter advises him.

Quil smiles at Claire as they watch their oldest handle their youngest.

Quil glances at his oldest son, Zander Aaron to find him watching his older sister closely. Zander and Marie often stuck together, against poor Howie most of the time, but the camaraderie between the ten and twelve year olds were a great thing to see.

Marie Isabel was tough; she gave Claire plenty of pregnancy problems, and was born pre-maturely. Now though, she helped her siblings lovingly and was head cheerleader for her squad.

Shortly after Marie was born, the pack had visited Claire for the moral support she desperately needed, when Marie happened to be in the room. Marie had opened her eyes for the first time during that visit, resulting in, _of course,_ poor Brady's imprint of their first child.

Zander Aaron and Howie Reid presented no problems, but proved more difficult as infants than Marie.

The two loved their children unequivocally and only hoped for the best in their futures.

**x**

**Brad and Leah**

"Brittanie, come on! You've got to finish your homework!" McKaela exclaims to her younger sister.

"But I don't want to! I'm sick of it! It's giving me a head ache." ten year old Brittanie Ryan complains.

"If you don't finish it, mom will never let us watch the Spongebob Marathon tonight," Leah hears her twelve year old daughter, McKaela Jessica complain to her younger sister.

"I don't care," Brittanie drawls out the 'r' in 'care.'

"Brandon!" Brad calls through the house from the door to the attatched garage. "Come help me change the oil in your mothers car!" he calls to their six year old son, Brandon Matthew.

"Oohk!" he calls back excitedly before pulling on his sneakers and running towards the garage door.

"Walking feet!" Leah calls towards her son as he pulls the door shut behind him.

Leah and Brad had been married for fourteen years to the day, and Leah hadn't been phasing since just a year after their marriage, allowing her body to unfreeze from the wolf state and begin to change again, giving her monthly periods and such once again.

Leah was relieved, as was Brad that they could have children after all, and had McKaela just 9 months later.

Leah was finally happy, and friends with her once-sister Emily again, much to Sams happiness. The pack had changed much since Jake had become Alpha, but it was honestly for the better. It allowed Leah and Sam to become friends once again, and Emily and Leah to form a bond much stronger than the one they had had before. They had their girls days, just the two of them at a spa, or out shopping for the day, to get away from the boys; just for the day, of course.

Leah and Brad continued to become closer, each and every day, their relationship progressing and strengthening only as a relationship could as a result of time. They'd faced good times and bad, but had conquered all that was thrown at them, glad that compromise was such a formidable solution.

"Um, Leah?" Brad calls from the garage door, sounding uncertain, breaking her away from her reverie.

"Yeah, babe?" she calls back.

"Um...could you come out here?" he asks hopefully.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" she asks, standing and entering the garage.

"Um..." he leads her around her Explorer, hood still popped to see a small grey wolf rolling around on the ground.

"Oh," was all she managed to say.

_Here we go again_.

**x**

**Jared and Kim**

"Alison, Miranda, for the love of all that is holy, will you two _please_ clean your room?" Kim calls to her two daughters.

"But mom!" they call back in sync.

"Alison Kimberly Redman," she adresses her fourteen year old daughter, "And Miranda Alexa Redman," she adresses her ten year old daughter; "You will go clean your rooms _now_, so help me god, or you will both be grounded for a month."

"A month!" they both crow, shocked that their mother could do such a thing.

"Yes, your brothers had no problem cleaning their room, so you should be the same. Get to it!" she calls as Jared, her husband of fifteen years walks in the back door.

"Hey, babe, how's it going?"

"Your daughters both _refuse_ to clean their room," she turns around in his arm and kisses him on the lips.

"Is that so?" he asks.

"Well, they were, until I threatened to ground them each for a month," she chuckles at her methods.

"Maaaaaaa!" seven year old Micah Noel runs into the room wailing. "Will stoled my crayons!" he cried.

"William Thomas Redman!" Jared calls through the house to his twelve year old son.

"Dad!" he calls, running from their shared room to greet jared.

"Did you take Micah's crayons?"

"I only borrowed _one_ of them so I could color in part of my science project." he defends himself.

"Only one?" Jared clarifies.

"Yeah, a green one."

"Micah, he only borrowed one, all you had to do was ask why he had it," Jared crouches down to his son.

"Yeah, I guess." Micah says before smiling at Will and running back into their room.

"Sorry about that Will, just ask next time, though, oohk?" Kim says to her son.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," he smiles wryly at his mother before hugging her quickly and heading back into their room.

"Ready for this?" Kim turns to look at Jared.

"For what?" Kim asks Jared.

"I'm done," he smiles.

"With...?" she asks confused.

"I tried to phase earlier at Sams, I can't do it anymore. I'm done," he grins.

"Jared! That's great! I'm so proud of you!" she squeals, leaping into his arms, where she would forever have a place in.

**x**

**Embry and Sarabeth**

"Embry," Sarabeth squeals at her husband of thirteen years.

"Sarabeth," he greets her happily, walking through the bedroom door.

"Look," she directs him towards the bathroom sink. He gives her a questioning look before entering the bathroom and glancing in the sink to see four pink plus signs staring him in the face.

"Pregnant?" he asks, excitedly.

"Yes," she grins, kissing him.

"Should we tell the kids?" he asks, smiling ear to ear.

"Now?"

"Of course," he grabs her hand and leads her into the den where the kids were.

"Dan, Morgan, Jordyn, mommy has good news for us all," Sarabeth grins at her three children. "Mommy's pregnant," husband and wife smile at each other once more.

"What's that?" their youngest son, four year old Daniel Jackson Call asks the two of them.

"It means that mommy has a baby inside of her," Sarabeth grabs his hand. "Right here," she places it on her stomach.

"Really?" their eight year old daughter Jordyn Lee asks.

"Yeah," their oldest, twelve year old Morgan Olivia answers her little sister for her parents.

"Cool, mommy, where do babies come from?" Dan asks suddenly. Embry chuckles and gives Sarabeth the 'all you,' look before disappearing into the house.

"Well, Dan, when two grown ups, like your daddy and I, love each other so very much, they love each other in so many different kinds of ways that, eventually, something inside mommy can grow into a baby." she says.

"Really?" the small boys eyes' light up in wonder.

"Yes," she smiles, glad he took her explanation, knowing that it would be enough; for now.

**x**

**Sam and Emily**

"Leanne, please set the table, and Sam, for the love of god, please stop antagonizing your sister," Emily reprimanded her children as she finished cooking her family dinner.

"But mom, she started it," Sam whined.

"Enough, Sam," Emily's husband of seventeen years announced. "Go get your brother for dinner," Sam redirects his son.

Samuel Uley looked lovingly at his wife as their fourteen year old daughter, Leanne Susan set the table.

His son of eleven years, Samuel Harry plopped himself into his chair and began to pour as their oldest son, Aaron David –fifteen years old- walked in.

"Your face will get stuck like that," Leanne sang at him, causing Sam to stick his tongue out at her.

"Lea, don't tease your brother," Sam says as Emily enters the room, arms full of hot food.

"Thanks babe," Sam kisses her scarred cheek after she puts everything down. Emily smiles and touches his cheek before beginning to pass around the food.

Sam hadn't phased in thirteen years now, but there hadn't been many vampire disturbances since then anyways. All was well.

**x**

**Seth and Valerie**

"Aurora, that's such a pretty dress. Are you going to wear it over to Nana Sue's so she can see it?" Valerie Kathryn-Clearwater asked her seven year old daughter, Aurora Rose.

"Yeah, its _reallll_ pretty, mom," she agrees, twirling around.

"Good, now how about we go check on daddy and Declynn?" she asks the little girl as they leave the room hand-in-hand.

"Hi, dear," Seth Clearwater greeted his wife of twelve years.

"Mom! Look at my new belt!" Declynn Justin, their eleven year old son exclaimed.

"It's nice," she observes sweetly. "Matches that dark colored hair of yours." She grins wryly.

Declynn was their honeymoon baby, conceived, gladly, but by mere carelessness some time during the two weeks post wedding.

Seth had stopped phasing soon after the birth of Declynn, seeing s he started to quit back before their marriage.

Valerie had opened her own ice rink about eight years ago, and had finally found her star skater, whom she planned to take to the top, with none other than Vanessa Rochester-Meraz at her side.

**x**

**Paul and Vanessa**

"Anthony Kyle! You march your bum down here, right now!" Vanessa Meraz's voice was heard throughout the house, as her husband, Paul, held a crying seven year old, Kaylee Morgan.

"I've got it, babe, you finish dinner," he kisses the side of Vanessa's head before meeting his son Anthony at the bottom of the stairs.

"What on earth were you _thinking_ when you threw Malibu Barbie into the toilet?" Paul demands of his son.

"Um…well…I thought…um…it'd be funny." Anthony mumbled out.

"Why, may I ask?" Paul continued.

"I don't know," he looks down.

"Go into the kitchen, clear and then set the table, then after dinner you can clear again and do dishes. You hear?" Paul delegates out the punishment.

"Ok," Anthony gets up and rambles into the kitchen to do as he was told.

Ten minutes later, all seven Merazs were found sitting around their dining room table, eating the amazing beef stew dinner Vanessa had produced.

Paul slid his fingers through his wife Vanessa's and shared a smile. The hard work and stress they were each put through all paid off at the end of each day as they saw each of their five children sleeping peacefully in their beds.

Paul had stopped phasing just after their now twelve year old daughter, Cassandra Rosalie Meraz was born. Alex Glen was now fifteen years old and a sophomore in high school, much to his own excitement. Merely two years after Cassie was born, the Meraz family welcomed the now ten year old twins Anthony Kyle and Jason Nicholas into the world. Kaylee Morgan, their last, and accidental child was born seven years ago, three years after the twins, completing the large family in La Push.

Paul and Vanessa's lives were filled each passing day from dawn till dusk with their family and the stressors of everyday life.

The two had been married for just over fourteen years now, and planned to stay that way while seeing each baby grow, each graduate, and start a family of their own, receiving the grand kids each child of theirs provided. And then forever, of course. Their love grew day after day, and would forever be inseparable until the day they died.


End file.
